Ruined
by c0llapsing97
Summary: "Falling into ruin was a bit like falling in love: both descents stripped you bare and left you as you were at your core. And both endings are equally painful." After Isis Baratheon leaves King's Landing she ends up as Robb Stark's prisoner. Old memories resurface and feelings of love and lust develop, and Isis soon realizes killing the Young Wolf isn't as easy as she once thought.
1. Within the Jaws of the Wolf

**Alright, so here is my new story! It's my first time writing in this style and my first fic of Game of Thrones. This is an AU and I might not fully follow some of the events in the show—although I will try to follow it!**

**I am not by any means a professional writer, nor am I a particularly good writer. I'm simply just creative and have pretty decent story in my head, so you'll have to forgive me for the millions of grammatical errors that will most likely be in this story. However, I am trying to the best of my abilities to edit my own work. Also, I would like to thank cdog0803 for helping me edit this as well!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Game of Thrones_ or _A Song of Ice and Fire._**

**Pronunciation**** key: Isis (Eye-****sis) Meaning: "throne". Also the name of an Egyptian goddess, but that's not important to the story.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Isis Baratheon rarely ever cried. She hated crying, she hated looking weak. Her mother told her that she was as much of a Lannister as she was a Baratheon, and Lannisters do not shed tears. Lannisters would rather shed blood than tears, Cersei told her.

But this time Isis could not hold back the sobs. She had never been so terrified in her life as she had been in the past few days. The fear clouded her every thought, polluting her mind while poisoning her brain. It ran deep through her veins, freezing her like ice and causing her heart to seize up. Isis hated looking weak, yet she hated being held in a cage even more.

Her mother would be so displeased to know how she was held. She was thrown into a traveling cell like an animal; she was a dog left to die in the iron casket that held her.

If she had been her mother she would have never allowed herself to be taken alive. Cersei would have and fought until her last breath. Isis knew she should have fought more, tried to escape when her attackers overcame her in the dead of night. Isis was terrified and was a still as a statue when they came. Her body had not responded to her in her desperate state of sheer and utter panic.

Before that night she had never seen bloodshed in anything besides the tournaments her father sometimes held. That night there was so much death, so much pain. The screams still echoed in her head as she envisioned in her brain her men being slaughtered one by one, her handmaids being brutalized and raped. Her valiant Ser Maxwell, her sword shield, had died trying to protect her.

He had yelled at her to flee when he realized they had been overrun. He helped her to her Palomino mare Uncle Renly had given her on her name day four years earlier and smacked the horse on the rump to send her into a gallop.

Isis had been able to ride, but not so far before men surrounded her. They caved in on her, coming closer one by one as a tide came upon a surf.

Her mare had screamed and snorted as she spun her around, looking for a way out. She dug her heels into the mare but she refused to move besides going on her back legs and giving a small rear. It was obvious from the wild and maddening look in her eyes that the mare was just as frightened as Isis was.

It wasn't until a man had grabbed her mare's reins she knew it was hopeless to try to flee. Her mare fully reared and Isis, though and expert rider, could not stay in her seat from the panic coursing through her body. She fell to the ground with a thud, the air exiting her lungs. She couldn't breathe from the wind being knocked out of her so terribly. She tried to get to her knees before iron like hands grasped her as she screamed and struggled.

She fought even though her limbs felt like jelly and her movement was drawn out. Isis had sprained her wrist upon the fall and it had prevented her from fighting even more.

A man hit her over the head with something to stop her from struggling and she remembered nothing besides darkness after that.

At first the men only thought she was some wench traveling with a Lannister caravan. It wasn't until they saw her fine clothes and the golden headed lion necklace she wore they realized who she truly was.

She was confused though; the men had called her a Lannister. She was not truly one, her father was Robert Baratheon and she too was a Baratheon, just as her siblings were. Yet they were convinced, and the extravagant little lion necklace with rubies for its eyes seemed to prove that she was a Lannister. Isis was not so naïve, she had heard the rumors of what her mother and Uncle Jaime had done. But did she believe them? Of course not!

Her captors had been so positive she was born of incest, though it was more that obvious who her father was. Isis did favor her mother far more than her father in looks. She had her mother's face shape with high cheekbones and a perfect nose, as well as her green eye color. Her father could be seen too, he could be seen in the flashes of blue mixed in with her green eyes and her smile as well as her lip shape. Years ago she had had his black hair too; right up until her seventh name day, then her hair began to change to a dark brunette color.

Regardless of sharing most of her mother's features, it was still apparent to anyone who was not blind that she was her father's daughter. She was the daughter of the previous king and sister to the current. So why was she treated as though she were a mere prisoner?

Both her ankles and wrists were shackled tightly, causing her pain. Wherever she was bound was covered in cuts and dark bruises, and when she moved blood would leak from the cuts and travel down her forearms. It was warm and sticky, dripping to the floor before drying on her skin.

Her once beautiful dress was torn and ripped in to pieces. She felt more filthy than stable boys who lived in Flea Bottom, she hadn't washed since she had been captured and her long and usually beautiful wavy hair was a tangled mess. Isis had no idea where her shoes had gone but for some reason she did not wear any.

It was freezing. She did not know where ever it was they were heading but north could be the only option. That was the reason it was so cold.

She could not see the terrain due to being chained and unable to move no more than two feet in the black cell. The only indication she had of night and day was a tiny window high above her sight that was barred with iron. The cold settled in her bones, sinking past her southern dress that did nothing to warm her. Often she thought that was how she would die; by freezing to death. She would much rather have her head taken then to be forced to endure a death of freezing alive in the bitter cold.

This place was nothing like her home. It was cold and unsettling, not warm and vibrant. How she missed home, she never wanted to be sent away to begin with but her mother insisted sending her to The Reach where she would be safer. With Robb Stark and Uncle Stannis heading towards the Capital with a mass of armies Cersei supposed that the safest place was away from King's Landing. If the city was sacked she feared mostly for Myrcella and Isis, she knew what would become of them if the city should fall. That was when Cersei made arrangements to send Isis away. Far away.

Although, Isis highly suspected that she was not being sent to the Reach. It was clearly a ploy to actually send her to Casterly Rock, only her mother was too clever and did not want to enemy to know where she was truly being sent. Cersei wanted to protect her eldest daughter and to keep her safe.

Had only her mother known what would befall her trying to escape danger, only to be delivered into the clutch of it.

She missed everything about her home; she realized she took many things for granted. Some of her favorite times were when Uncle Jaime would take her to the beach; he would race with her to the waves and run back when the water would rush to the shore. It was her favorite game to play. They would do that for hours and her mother would laugh as she watched them under a shaded area.

Uncle Jaime would often throw her in the water and she would scream at first and her mother would scold him if Isis was not dressed for swimming, but Isis would always get him back. She remembered splashing him with water countless times, soaking him in a form of revenge. He would often pout and pretend she won the splashing contest and then he would go to her mother. They would watch her together as Isis built a sandcastle and dug in the white sand.

How she longed to be on the beach again, to lay there on the warm sand without a care in the world. She wanted to drag her fingers across it and sink her heels in as she closed her eyes and felt the heat of it on her back beneath her.

She loved it so much on the beach and it was where she was the most happy. She would sit there for hours, away from everyone while just watching the tide inch further and further towards her, then further and further away. It calmed her mind and made her feel lively and at peace.

Seeing the vastness of the ocean, how it never ended in a big stretch of blue made her think. Seeing it made her feel small; it was so powerful and unpredictable, angry yet calming, treacherous yet beautiful. She felt so many things just peering out into the openness. Though in these times when she sat there alone, with no guards and no one knowing where she was, she had felt infinite. She felt as though anything could happen all at the touch of her fingertips. The ocean gave her a sense of power, and she wanted to be like it. She wanted to be powerful but respected. She wanted to be feared but loved.

How she missed it all! She hated it here; it made her ache to think of home. The Seven were cruel to do this to her! She wanted nothing else than to go back home, back to her castle and back to her beloved ocean. She wanted to be back in King's Landing, to be playing with Myrcella with her dolls and Tommen with his kittens and pretend swords.

She even missed Joffrey, dare she say it. He scared her since he had become so rash and unpredictable. Their relationship was often not would it should be... but Joffrey was different. He was difficult and harsh, but he was still her little brother regardless. They used to be great friends right up until he understood he would be king one day and could do whatever he wanted.

Thinking of home only made her want to cry more. Instead of allowing tears to flow down her face she stifled a sob and breathed deeply. She didn't want any of her captors to hear her. Her captors scared her beyond measure. Often, just to taunt her they would claw at the cell and drag their swords across the bars; yelling obscenities at her and crude remarks and shallow threats.

She wondered what her mother would do in this situation. One thing was for sure, she would not let them get the best of her. She would hold her head high and puff her chest out. She would never cry, and if she did it would be tears of blood. But Isis was not her mother. Isis was not Cersei Lannister, she had not grown up on Casterly Rock and she was not the Queen Regent.

She was only Isis Baratheon, and she was a hostage. Every time the cell moved across the bumpy ground as the horses pulled it her stomach would lurch and she would dry heave since she did not have enough in her stomach to get sick.

They barely fed her, she weighed less than she had in King's Landing and she probably looked like a starving beggar. Her dress hung loosely from her body, far more than it used to. Luckily, they gave her more water than food—thank the Seven!

She would have died of thirst within the first few days had they not been generous enough to give her as much water as they did. It was only a little they gave her and they usually deposited it with a ladle through the bars of her window. Isis would watch them pouring water in her hands and drink as quickly as she could before the precious liquid that might as well been gold leaked through the cracks of her fingers.

She barely remembered what another human being looked like. The only interaction she had was when someone came to take the small chamber pot in the cell every couple days. She had never seen them though; the light was always too terrible and she was temporarily blinded while the pot was emptied and put back in only a quick few seconds. She had not spoken to anyone since she was captured and questioned. No doubt her voice would hurt when she used it again. Isis always had a smooth and calming voice, it had once been described as velvet. Velvet would no longer describe it when she spoke again. It would be raspy and sore, dry from the limited amount of water she received.

She bitterly regretted not putting up more of a fight when her mother wanted to send her away. Cersei would hear none of it though, and she threatened to drag Isis away kicking and screaming if that was what it came to; and it almost damn near did. Yet Isis did not protest when the day came to send her away. She had been good, it was expected of her. She had said goodbye to her family and set off, not daring to try to argue with her mother again.

Isis heard shouts and she winced. Her head pounded and her stomach rolled even more as the wheels of the cage went over small hills and bumpy rocks. She heard chatter and clings of metal. She heard the murmured voices of men speaking, more pangs of metal upon metal.

Fear curled inside her as more sounds appeared. Where was she? What were the strange voices?

Horses' whined and boisterous laughter filtered in through the cell's narrow window. She did not know what was outside her cage, but she feared she would find out. She did not notice how badly she was strained until blood began to leak down her wrists. The crimson liquid ran down her arms as she struggled more. Her wrists burnt but she did not care, she could not take another minute of being confined.

Isis shrank in her seat, trying to make herself seem smaller. She wanted to be invisible, unseen to the rest of the world's eyes. Sweat appeared on her brow, her eyes widened and the racing of her pulse quickened at every foreign noise of the unknown. She chewed her lip nervously and she gripped at her lion necklace that was meant to bring her good fortune. Isis almost scoffed at the idea of it. Some good fortune the golden little trinket brought her; if anything it only made her luck worse. However, she could not bear to part with it. The little golden lion head was the only reminder she had of her home.

_Warrior give me courage,_ she repeated over and over. _Warrior give me courage. Give me courage, give me courage. Make me brave and fierce, Warrior give me courage._

Her hands shook as she clutched at the necklace and her heart was pounding so hard she was afraid someone could hear. She bit her lip so hard that she tasted the metally iron taste of blood in her mouth. A rushing sound made its way through her head and her ears buzzed.

_Warrior give me courage._

Her father had once told her the only god of the Seven he prayed to was the Warrior. The Crone, Mother, Maiden, they did not matter. It was only the Warrior she should pray to.

_"You're a Baratheon," He told her after he interrupted her prayers in the high Sept one day. "You don't need to pray to bogus gods; only one... The only one who listens."_

_"They all listen," She frowned as she followed him. At six years old she had trouble keeping up with his quick stride; it was before he had gotten fat._

_"The Warrior, Isis." He looked at her as he turned and spoke._

_"But mother says—"_

_"Damn your mother, don't listen to a word she says. She'll try to turn you into a Lannister." He growled and he leaned down to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't you listen to her. You're a Baratheon, not some golden-haired lion Lannister of Casterly Rock." His blue eyes seemed to gleam as he spoke to her. He was so proud and so strong. Back then he was the Robert she heard about in the stories: fierce and warlike… The years had not been kind to him, they robbed him of the life and spirit he once had._

_"Yes father," She nodded_

_"That's a good girl." He patted her cheek as he stood up again._

Isis wanted nothing more than for her father to be here with her. He would smash all the enemies with his giant war hammer, he would cave in their chests just as he did with Rhaegar Targaryen and he would rescue her and take her back to the Capital.

Her relationship with her father was not what was typically expected. She had loved him and he had proved to be fond of her. He would ask her opinion on things he didn't wish to speak to his council about when she was old enough to understand, but that was all. He entrusted her with some small matters; but really only to keep her mother from getting involved.

Isis remembered her father was not here and could not save her. Her father was dead in some crypt, his body rotting. Her mother was not here either; nor was Uncle Jaime. Uncle Renly had become an enemy of the crown, taking his own claim. Uncle Stannis was certainly not here, and he was one of the reasons she was sent away in the first place. She would have been grateful even if Uncle Tyrion was there; he would comfort her with his words and most likely talk their way out of imprisonment.

But none of them were here. None of them were with her and she was all alone.

The cage had come to a stop. Her heart raced with every word spoken outside of it; even though she could not hear due to rushing of blood in her head.

Would they take her out? Would they beat her as they did before? Torture her? Rape her?

Her hands shook more and she breathed deeply, she would not be afraid.

_Warrior give me courage, _she begged.

The cage unlocked and she tried to raise her hand to shield her eyes from the wave of light shining in. She squinted and she felt someone tug on her chains and remove her shackles. Cold wind came in through the now opened door and hit her, but she was not as cold as she suspected. She was sweating from how nervous she was and her body temperature climbed terribly.

"No," Isis protested hoarsely, her voice sounded worse than she previously anticipated. She had not spoken in weeks; she had only sat in silence.

They tugged and pulled while the light still blinded her. The sun came in as bright yellows and oranges and her eyes tried to adjust. She saw spots behind her eyes and she knew that probably wasn't a good sign.

The smell that greeted her in this place was terrible! Or perhaps that awful smell was just her, caused by sweat and not being able to wash for weeks? But if did not smell of human stench. The air smelled wet and humid and left a sour taste in her mouth. It was almost as though they were surrounded by swamps and bogs the smell of it was so terrible it made the back of her throat hurt.

When her chains were freed from the iron walls of the cage and her shackles were released men roughly grabbed her by the arms and shoulders, causing bruises. They pulled her out and she lost her footing. Her legs were weak from the long period of time of not using them and every inch of her body ached.

Isis yelped as she fell from the big step off of the ledge of the cage. Her legs could not handle the pressure and buckled out under her weight.

She landed in the mud on her knees, dirtying her already ruined gown even more. Men laughed as she tried staggered to her feet and she felt bile rise in her throat.

She would kill them all, she would have Joffrey give her all of their heads or she would take them herself.

"We found this one with a Lannister party in the woods," Her captor, who she could only assume was from the Dreadfort due to the sigil on his doublet.

All she knew was that the Bolton's words "Our Blades are Sharp" was a very appropriate motto for their house. After all, she had tasted their words first hand and she did not like it.

Her sight began to come back as she got to her knees, coughing from the air she lost.

"A girl from a Lannister party? What do you expect me to do with her?" A familiar voice said with a hint of annoyance. She recognized the voice; she had heard it only a year earlier.

"Not just any girl, Isis Lannister—"

"Baratheon!" She hissed while trying to find her feet and she began to stand up. She yelled again in a cry as she was backhanded by her captor and she fell back into the mud while her face stung. The ringing in her ears was back and she tried to shake it off and not lose consciousness. She was so weak she was ready to pass out and make herself look even weaker.

In the morning there would be a pretty bruise where she was struck. She remembered her mother being hit by her father, how her mother wore it without shame. Cersei did not even cover it up with make-up or powder. To Isis it only showed how brave and strong the woman truly was. Isis would wear her scars just as her mother had, to show that no matter how many bruises they graced her skin with, they could not hurt her pride or spirit. Though her spirit really broke the moment she was taken... But she would not show that to her enemies.

She bit her lip and drew more blood in her mouth. She would not look weak. She was a Baratheon, daughter of one king and sister to another, niece of Stannis and Renly Baratheon. She was the daughter of Cersei Lannister and granddaughter to Tywin Lannister. She had the most prestigious and powerful blood in all the Seven Kingdoms. She was not weak.

"What you do with the bitch is none of my business, trade her, kill her, or bed her. It's really none of my concern." Her cruel captor laughed.

She got to her feet once more, breathless and worn out. She could see far better now, her vision almost back to normal. She looked around to see a band of men around her. One in front her captor from the Dreadfort who hit her, and another she immediately recognized.

She looked around and Isis knew where she was, much to her horror. Banners flew in the wind, flapping from the strong gusts. Tents were set all around and scary looking men stood by them and watched her, inspecting her and looking at her so closely it was almost as though she had no clothes on.

She was in a war camp, and not Uncle Renly or Uncle Stannis's war camp, where she knew she would never be harmed. Isis was right in midst of Robb Stark's.

She had found herself within the jaws of the wolf.

* * *

**That wasn't too bad, right? I just wanted to mention this story will probably be rated 'M', because it's Game of Thrones fic and will most likely have adult content... Let me know what you thought in a review! Also, let me know if you wish for me to continue with this story! :)**

**-Amelia**


	2. You are a True Lioness

**Thank-you all for your favorites and reviews! I decided to continue with this story. I again apologize for all the grammatical errors. Also, I wanted to give you a heads up that the characters in this story might be a tad OOC.. Just a warning... I thought I should probably mention that this story takes place in the first book/first season. Robert just died and Ned is still imprisoned.  
**

**Disclaimer: Let's just assume I do not own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire for the remainder of this story.**

* * *

_Chapter 2 _

The last time Isis had seen Robb Stark was not too long ago, when her family had visited Winterfell when her father made Lord Stark the Hand of the King. In the year she had not seen him, he had changed drastically. He had a harsh, unnerving northern look in his blue Tully eyes that almost seemed to throw her off. She only hoped he was the same boy she met a year ago, the one who went riding with her and escorted her to the feasts, the one she was forced to dance with but actually secretly enjoyed it.

But by the looks of it, that boy no longer existed, replaced by a man grown, nineteen years old with full armor and a fur cloak. His auburn curly hair had grown to a messy and untamable state, and his face and jaw was graced with a beard. His shoulders were broader, no doubt he gained a fair amount of muscle, and he was taller as well. He looked at her with his eyes and his jaw hardened. He seemed to recognize her, as if seeing the girl he met a year ago manifested before him.

"Come here." He told her and she walked towards him with some difficulty, although she did she did her best not to show it. Her legs were so weak, her knees ached terribly from so many weeks of having to use them.

He looked at Isis for a second before taking her face in his hands and inspecting the terrible cut on her cheek Roose Bolton had left while trying to gather information from her. On the other side of her face was the bruise that was beginning to form from where she was hit.

Robb turned to Bolton and said in a serious and cold voice "Should I ever see you raise your hand at her again, I will have it removed."

Isis did not expect him to say anything of the sort. She half expected Robb to hit her himself, with the cold look her gave her.

The man looked taken aback and he began to protest. "But she's the enemy! A Lannister!" He protested, and Isis flinched at the spit flung from his lips as he spat his words.

"She's a Baratheon, I have no doubt she's the only one of Robert's children with his blood."

"My lord—"

"I'll hear none of it, Bolton." Robb said with no emotion, his Tully eyes did not leave her green ones.

He took Isis's hand gently, as if to comfort her. He must have known she was terrified. Only when Isis winced did Robb noticed the cuts that surrounded her wrists and the blood that ran down her fingers.

"Isis, it's alright." Robb promised "I won't hurt you."

She looked at him with scared eyes and he turned to Theon Greyjoy, who was not standing too far off.

"Get a tent ready for her." Robb ordered him.

"Of course, I'll find some ladies to help with her as well." Theon nodded and turned away.

"A tent? She's the Queen's daughter! Throw her in a cell and trade her back for your father or sisters." Roose protested

"I thought what I did with her was none of your concern? Those were the words you said, if I remember correctly." Robb's eyes narrowed at him .

Roose shut up and looked away. Clearly, he was not a man who liked being told what to do by authority. Especially when that authority was years younger than him.

"Let's get your wounds cleaned up." Robb put his hand on the small of her back and held her up to help with walking.

As they began to walk away she turned to him "Thank-you," Her voice was still hoarse.

"I couldn't just let them treat you the way they were." He told her gently as he led her to a big tent.

She tripped on her own feet and fell slightly while grimacing. Robb held her tightly "I got you," He promised

"I'm sorry." She whispered

"Don't be, you're hurt."

His hand was still placed gently on her back, sending electricity to her. She remembered another time while she was at Winterfell when his hands were placed in the exact same spot; only he wasn't helping her walk.

She winced again under the pain and he stopped her.

"Here," He wrapped his one arm under her legs and the other around her back. Robb scooped her up and carried her bridal style as though she weighed no more than a small child.

"What are you doing here, Isis?" He asked her with pity in his voice, making her feel somewhat worse than she already did.

"My mother wanted to send me away to protect me from the fighting. We were heading to Casterly Rock when our caravan was attacked by Bolton's men." She told him as they entered the tent which only could have been his.

Grey Wind, his Direwolf, was at the foot of the bed and upon Robb's arrival the wolf picked up. The wolf barked when he saw his master carrying a girl and jumped off the bed, rushing towards them.

Isis gripped to Robb tighter and gasped as Grey Wind bounded up, barking at her.

"He won't hurt you." Robb assured her with a small smile "He just wants to say hi."

"He's huge!" When she visited Winterfell the wolf was only a pup and already the size of a regular wolf. The animal now looked more like a bear than wolf.

"He's grown a bit since the last time you saw him." Robb set her down on his bed gently and Grey Wind came up to lick her. Robb saw she was still squeamish with the wolf and he didn't like seeing the panic look in her eye.

"Grey Wind, to me." Robb ordered and the wolf went over to him and sat. "Stay."

With a pitcher of water and basin Robb went back over to her on the bed. He poured her a cup and handed it to her. "Drink."

She eagerly accepted, drinking the entire cup in big gulps while he poured more water into the basin. He kneeled in front of her and took the bottom of her dress in his hands. Isis frowned, wondering what he was doing then gasped, shocked as he began ripping the fabric.

He chuckled "I told you, you're safe here... I won't hurt you." He continued ripping her dress in strips and she nodded.

"I know... I'm just…I'm still scared. I've been locked in that cage for weeks with being afraid of what men might or might not do. I'm just a little paranoid." She told him, her voice was coming back to its normal state the more she exercised it.

"They didn't do anything to you, did they?" He frowned and he felt anger boil inside of him at the possibilities of what they might have done to her.

"No," Isis shook her head "No, not very much."

"What do you mean by not very much?" She tried to drop her gaze, but he caught her chin and raised it until she was looking him in the eyes.

"They didn't do anything," She lied. Isis didn't want to trouble him or make it seem like she was seeking pity.

His eyes narrowed and he knew she wasn't being truthful. "How about we just agree not to lie to each other?" He released his grip on her chin gently.

Isis sighed knowing they were already off to a bad start. "They only hit me and...and threatened things."

He made a noise in his throat that sounded somewhat like a growl. He turned away from her and continued ripping at her dress. "They won't be able to hurt you anymore, alright? You're under my protection now."

When he finished he took a cloth and dipped it in the water in the basin and then took it to her wrists, gently cleaning off the wounds and blood.

Isis winced again in pain as it stung the tender and torn up flesh. She had to stop with her grimaces and winces; she already looked weak enough as it was!

"Sorry," He muttered as he gently took care of her other wrist.

She looked at him, her eyes not able to stray from his handsome face while his brow creased in concentration as he looked after her. "You've changed,"

He smiled slightly and looked up to her "Yes, I imagine that's what age does to you."

"That's not what I meant." Isis cleared her throat "You're different than I remember."

Isis remembered him being more care-free. This brooding and serious man was not the Robb she once knew. He was not the one who used to challenge her to races on horseback. He was not the one who convinced her to sneak away from one of the feasts to show her the Godswood, gripping her hand tightly as they laughed and avoided getting caught. This man in front of her was not even a shadow of the boy she once knew. It was like he was a stranger…Someone else entirely. Perhaps he was.

Robb looked at Isis, she was different then he remembered too. Her unfaltering and incredible beauty did not change, or the fact she could make his heart race with every little look; it was her eyes that changed. She looked sad and desperate. He still saw fear behind them, and he knew Isis was still uncertain if he would harm her or not. She was skinnier than he remembered as well; she had bags under her eyes and her cheek bones protruded more than usual.

"I suppose I'm not the only one who's changed though." He told her and moved onto her ankles. He cleaned them with the now bloody rag and then tossed it in the basin. "I'll have a maester look at them later." Robb promised her as he began to bind them with the strips of cloth that he tore from her dress.

She nodded and his gaze shot back up to her again. "Have you eaten anything recently?"

She shook her head "Not really,"

Robb was halfway finished wrapping her right wrist when he got up. On a desk with maps and letters was a plate of food he hadn't touched.

He picked it up and brought it for her. "Have this," he told her

The sight of actual food, vegetables and fruits, breads and meats made her mouth water and she graciously accepted.

"Thank-you," She took the plate and set it in her lap as he took care of her right hand. She proceeded to eat with her left, stuffing various food items in her mouth. She couldn't get enough, the taste was too good and her stomach grumbled with anticipation of being filled.

She realized how she was eating after she got half way through a bread roll and she stopped. She probably looked like a Stone Crow who had never heard of such a thing as manners, not the princess of the Seven Kingdoms. She cringed at how she must look and she couldn't imagine what Robb thought of how she ate, although he pretended not to notice. She could practically see the look of disgust on her mother's face had she seen her. She could almost hear her Septa's voice being carried through the wind, screeching in her ear in a scolding tone.

She stopped and proceeded to eat with a lady-like fashion. She took small and measured bites, eating slowly.

Robb's face showed an amount of amusement and he tried to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Isis asked, though she knew the answer. "Wipe that smug grin off your face, Stark." She teased

He laughed "I don't believe I've ever seen a noble lady other than Arya eat like that."

She shrugged "Well, I have been starving for the past few weeks; I think I am allowed to stuff my face under those conditions." She smiled

His smile faded as he was reminded of her treatment. He stood up after he finished with wrapping her left ankle and sighed.

"I will speak to Bolton's men about your treatment. I promise they will not go unpunished. Also, I will send some women to help you clean and get ready. I'm sure they're not the type of company you usually keep for women but they'll have to do." It didn't take a genius to know that the only women they had in the camp were whores.

She nodded "Thank-you again for your kindness."

He gave her a small smile "You're welcome."

Isis had seen a small glimmer in his eye when he had teased her that looked like the old Robb she used to know. However, as he turned away she remembered something. He was not the same Robb, and they were not friends. Were they enemies then? She supported Joffrey and he was trying to take the crown away from him.

"Wait," She said as he began to walk out and he turned around. Isis swallowed the fear building up and asked "What do you plan to do with me?"

Robb frowned and looked at the frightened look in her eyes and pursed his lips "I haven't decided yet." Then he left. Isis was alone again with her thoughts and the terrible truth set in. They were stone cold enemies, both believing in different things and supporting different claims.

He wanted to get rid of her family; to hurt them and take them out of power. He wanted to see her family in exile or imprisoned just as his father was. Or perhaps he wanted worse? Perhaps Robb wanted their heads, just as Joffrey wanted his.

It was then Isis decided she would do anything to protect her family. Anything. If it meant persuading him away from the means of violence directed towards her family, she would pay any price at any given cost. Should it come to killing him in his sleep, then so be it.

* * *

Cersei felt the emptiness creep up to her the moment Isis's group left the Capital. She watched her eldest child ride away with a deep feeling of regret in her heart.

Never before had she felt so lonely. Of course she still had Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen; but something about Isis riding off did not set right with her. It would have been so much easier if Jaime was there to talk to. It's not like she really had anyone else to talk to about matters, only Jaimee and Isis; and they had both gone away.

As soon as Isis passed through the gates Cercei almost ordered her to come back; but she didn't. She knew she needed her to be safe, and the safest place was far from the Capital.

She remembered the disheartening look on Isis's face when she came to say farewell. Her hair had been braided back in a fishtail braid Myrcella helped her with. The little girl requested to do her elder sisters hair instead of having the maids do it on her last day. She wore a blue silk dress that was sleeveless and she had riding boots underneath.

Cercei knew Isis was a strong girl. After all, she was Robert's daughter. She could manage herself and she was very intelligent. Cercei was suddenly glad Robert went against her wishes and taught Isis how to use a bow and arrow and how to hunt; it gave her comfort then.

She never imagined she would have to send her away because of war. She always thought the reason they would part would be due to a marriage arrangement. Robert spoke often while he was alive about marrying Isis off. He spoke of it far more than Cercei liked. Thankfully, he had died before he could send her to marry the Stark heir like he wanted.

Cercei never told Isis about what Robert planned to do, it was for the best. She didn't want Isis to waste away in some cold wasteland thousands away from the Capital... Thousands of miles away from her. Cercei didn't want Isis to be shipped away to the Starks just like she had been to Robert. She always wished she had a mother to protest and fight for her about the marriage agreement… Yet she did not, but Isis did; and Cercei fought for her daughter like she wished someone fought for her. Cercei fought Robert tooth and nail; she cursed and swore at him. She had some pretty bruises and scars to show her gallantry, and she was proud of it. Cercei had won.

Yet even so, she did not achieve in keeping Isis close to her. In the end all the fighting was pointless; she had to send her eldest daughter far away regardless.

_As Isis stood there with tears in her eyes Cercei's heart almost broke. For some reason it seemed like they would never again see each other. That terrified her more than she let on._

_"Good-bye mother," Isis said quietly_

_Cercei gave her a soft smile and touched her cheek gently. "Be brave, sweetling," She told her_

_Isis nodded and took her hand that Cercei had placed on her cheek, her fingers closed around hers and Cercei brought her hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles gently, her thumb running over._

_"Never forget who you are," She told her_

_Isis released her hand and gave her a giant hug, holding her tightly. Cercei wouldn't cry, not over this. She pulled away from Isis and looked in her green and blue eyes._

_"Don't cry," Cercei whispered and brushed a tear away from her eldest daughters face. "It'll show weakness and—"_

_"And weakness can be used against me. I know, you've told me many times." Isis nodded and brushed another tear away and stood straighter and Cercei smiled._

_"I'll make you proud." Isis promised_

_Cercei smiled again "You already have made me proud. You're stronger than you know, Isis. I will pray to the Seven that they will keep you safe. Send a raven when you can, especially send one to Myrcella. She'll miss you the most." Cercei turned to her other daughter and saw her blubbering and trying hard to hold the sobs in while tears stained her cheeks. She was trying so hard to stay strong but it was too much for such a young girl._

_"Women," Joffrey scoffed from Cercei's side and rolled his eyes. "Your sentimental side makes you weak."_

_"Joff," Cercei turned to him and shook her head, telling him to stop. He immediately closed his mouth and pursed his lips. He was getting harder to control; it wouldn't be long until started acting on his own._

_"I'll send a raven when I can." Isis ignored her brother and promised, then turned around._

_She walked to her Palomino mare and put her foot in the stirrup. She lifted herself in the saddle and tightened her reins while sitting up straighter._

_"Isis," Cercei called and she looked up._

_"Yes?"_

_"You have your necklace?" She asked_

_Isis reached down her dress and pulled it out, the golden lion shimmering in the sun's light. "Good," Cercei said "Remember us when you put it on, and remember our words."_

_"Ours is the fury?" She asked and frowned. If her mother wanted her to remember the words, why was the necklace a lion and not a stag?_

_"Hear me roar; you are a true lioness." Cercei smiled slightly and Isis smiled back._

_She nodded to her family and turned her mare around, exiting with the guards._

_"Mother, watch my daughter. Set her on the path she is meant to follow." Cercei prayed to the Mother quietly._

Weeks had passed and still Cercei regretted that moment. She should have held her longer and tighter, told her she loved her like mothers should. She should have kissed her cheek and shed some tears. But she could not allow herself to, not when she looked in her eyes and saw Robert looking back at her.

She loved Isis, yes. But she was still too much like her father, and that caused a bit of a bridge between them. Especially since when she was first born it made her relationship with Jamie very difficult. Jaime wanted nothing to do with the girl until after her second name-day, when she had a terrible fever.

Cercei had been so sure she would die. She stayed by her bedside for days and nights, and finally Jaime had told her to get some rest while he watched over her. When she came back an hour or so later she found Isis in Jaime's arms, sleeping peacefully and gripping his cloak tightly. The sight made her heart skip a beat as the two great loves of her life looked so at peace.

Jaime looked up to her and smiled and she smiled back. He told her that Isis wouldn't stop crying unless he held her. It was then he noticed that Isis' fever was breaking and she was feeling better.

She asked him what changed that day and he told her that when he looked into Isis's eyes he didn't just see Robert, like he used to. Her saw Cercei, Isis was of her blood and therefore of his as well. Jaime loved her since that moment, spoiling her rotten almost as much as Renly did and spending as much time playing with her as possible.

Cercei recalled a few times walking into Isis's chambers and seeing Jaime and her daughter on the floor, playing with dolls. Once, Jaime even let her practice her braiding on his shoulder-length golden hair. The entire time the little girl giggled and Jaime pretended to hate every minute of it. He would never do that now, had Isis been younger again; the years had made him too proud.

Cercei longed for it to be that time again. Things were more simple, no war or worrying. She knew that Isis was safe back then. The lack of word heard from her scared her slightly. She should have heard something by this time. Ravens were often lost though; she assumed she would hear word soon.

But that thought did not comfort her—not after the dreams she had for the past few nights. The dreams left her in a cold sweat and a horror-struck feeling sunk deep in her bones. For the first time in a long time Cercei had feared something. The dreams were almost always the same but something changed every time to make it different.

She would go to the High Sept and pray about it, just as she did every day since Isis left. Her dreams were nothing more than nightmares. She had nothing really to worry about.

Or so she tried to tell herself…

* * *

**As it appears my first writing for Cercei wasn't_ that_ terrible, was it? Personally, I thought it wasn't half bad. I won't make it a habit in writing for Cercei, since the main focus of this story is Robb and Isis. Also, this story henceforth will most definitely be rated 'M' due to later chapters... But not for a few at least. However, next chapter will include a bit more chemistry and *ahem* heated moments between our two main characters. Feel free to tell me how I did and try to keep it positive! :) **

**Thanks again,**

**-Amelia **

**Review, favorite, and follow! **


	3. Shooting the Stag

**Thank-you so much for all the follows! I was not expecting to get so many with only two chapters! As promised, slightly more Isis and Robb action. ****It's not getting to the good lovey dovey parts just yet, I still need to develop some background.** And just for kicks I decided to throw Theon in here as well... Because really, who doesn't love Theon? You can't even deny it. Oh, and please let me know if you want me to write Cercei again, since I really enjoyed the challenge. 

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Isis was in the woods, a beautiful forest area with deep green trees, the coldness nipped at her skin. She was dismounted from her mare, quietly walking through the beautiful woods. A tree branch brushed past her face and she did her best to be quiet._

_She had something in her hand, a bow by the feel of it. It wasn't drawn nor was there an arrow notched. Isis grinned as she felt the familiar feel of it; it felt good to hold it again._

_The day was grey and dreary until that point. Now it was sunny and the warmth had begun to kiss her skin lightly. She felt the nature around her, something she never really felt in the Capital._

_A hand lightly touched her forearm and she turned around. A tall, built, and every attractive boy stood behind her with curly auburn hair and blue eyes. __He raised a gloved finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. "Look," He whispered, pointing._

_She saw where he was looking. A mere fifteen or twenty feet in front of them was the largest stag she had ever seen. Its antlers stretched long and pointy into the air. It had not seen them yet, nor caught their scent._

_She watched for a moment while in awe of its beauty. After all, the stag was the sigil of her father's house. Isis looked to the boy behind her and he looked at her as well. "Go on." He whispered and she took out an arrow and had begun to position it. She notched it in the bow and straightened up._

_Isis had one eye closed as she breathed deeply, trying to keep focus. The animal was in her sight and she readied herself to release. She prepped herself but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it. Isis could not bring herself to release the arrow._

_The animal was so grand, so beautiful. It was the pride of the forest, a beauty in an unexpected place. Her shoulder shook as she steadied herself; the strain of the arrow begged her to let it fly. __The animal picked up and looked around cautiously and she breathed a deep sigh. Her arrow slacked and she pointed it to the ground._

_"I can't." She told him_

_"You can," Robb assured her gently, his eyes urged her on._

_"I just don't think—..." She stopped herself, the stag had heard her whispers and no doubt it would bolt any second. It looked around, alarmed. Its head poked up and its ears twitched at every little sound. Its big brown eyes searched desperately for any kind of danger._

_The boy got behind her and put his arms around her "Here," He said with softness in his voice "I'll help you."_

_His warm breath hit the back of her neck and heat radiated off both of their skin. The proximity of their bodies would have been inappropriate, but neither cared about what was proper and what was not at the moment. Her body was pressed so close against him and she could smell his scent. He smelled faintly of firewood and sweat, she didn't mind though; she rather liked it actually. Her bottom was pressed right against his crotch and her back against his chest. Her stomach flipped at how close they were, but he didn't notice their intimate position. Or at least he didn't show that he noticed; which she was thankful for. No doubt she was blushing like mad. She had never been this close to anyone before…_

_His hands went on top of hers as he helped her bring the arrow back. The warmth his body gave off made her shiver and her breathing grew shallow. He pulled her back more and her elbow went up at the arrow fought to soar through the air._

_"That's it," He whispered in her ear. "Aim up a little more." He told her and re-positioned her arm. His hands dropped and instead rested on her lower waist, gripping her hard. Her heart raced and blood pumped though her head at a rapid rate as her pulse quickened. He pressed his thumbs into the small of her back as his hands still resided on her waist. He was silently telling her to arch her back more and she obeyed. His hands didn't move though, only stayed attached to Isis's waist gently._

_"Breathe," He told Isis in a slight chuckle. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath for the past few seconds since his hands were placed on her. She smiled as she breathed out deeply though her mouth and she knew he was smiling behind her. She bit her cheek and took one last deep breath. The animal realized something was wrong; it was about to take off in a run._

_She released and the arrow flew, impaling itself in the stag's neck, right near its face. The stag fell to the ground immediately due to the instant kill. The arrow had gone partially through the other side of the beast's neck. They saw the animal fall and they had begun to pull away from the position and he took a slight step back, his hands still on her. He didn't know she had realized how his eyes flickered hungrily over her body. They trailed down her cleavage, past the swells of her breasts, __even lower to the shape of her waists and curves of her bottom. Finally, his eyes settled where she wanted them to, lingering on her ruby-red lips._

_Isis wanted him to kiss her, and she knew he was thinking about it. Her heart beat faster and her stomach had a nervous pit burning inside of it._

_His hands trailed gently up her waist even more and he leaned into her lips, just barely brushing them. Their lips parted slightly as their heads moved, but neither could press their lips to one another._

_He pulled away instead of kissing her, the rejection stung. "Forgive me, princess." He cleared his throat and stepped away from her, licking his lips that she so desperately wanted on her own. "That was..." He didn't finish._

_She nodded and she felt tears gather in her eyes, she had never felt so humiliated and embarrassed; as though she was only a silly little love-struck girl. They were so close… They had been so close to their kissing…_

_"That was inappropriate. I shouldn't have done that." He finished what he was about to say and begun to walk away to the stag. She took a deep breath and decided she wouldn't let him get the best of her. She wouldn't show how he completely unnerved her and she most definitely wouldn't show the hurt behind her eyes that almost blinded her._

_Isis followed him to the dead animal and stopped. "It was a good shot," Robb told her while smiling his goofy boyish smile._

_"Thanks to you." She said in a fairly monotone voice._

_"You would have been able to get it without me... Maybe." He said to her, although both of them knew it was not likely. She was good with a bow, but not that good._

_He began to prepare it so they could take it back to the castle for the feast._

_"We'll be feeding the castle for weeks." He chuckled_

_"With the way my father eats it's unlikely." She chuckled slightly, trying to mask the embarrassment she felt and he laughed as well._

_He looked up at her and saw the troubled look on her face "Are you alright?" He frowned_

_Seven hells, that boy was an idiot. Did he expect her to be alright? In that moment she was sure she hated him more than anyone._

_"It's just a stag is the sigil of my house... And I shot it." She lied, though it wasn't a total lie. She did feel a tremendous amount of guilt and a sickening feeling in her stomach._

_She shot the stag and killed it. What was that supposed to mean?_

Isis's eyes opened as someone shook her gently, waking her up from her dream. The dream was strange, it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory she had chosen to forget months ago.

She groggily sat up and realized her surroundings. She was asleep in Robb Stark's bed; she noticed and felt a giant blush come to her cheeks.

"I came back last night," Robb told her with a small smile "You were fast asleep where I left you. I didn't have the heart to wake you up." He told her the truth, although not the full truth. Robb was going to wake her right until the moment he saw how peaceful she looked. He was going to carry her to another bed, but then he realized her tent was most likely not ready yet. And not to mention Robb liked the sight of Isis in his bed, though he would never say that out loud.

She yawned and stretched "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep and steal your bed. It just kind of happened," Isis told him and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's alright," He promised her and for the first time she noticed they were not alone in the room. Two other women were there, silently waiting.

Robb cleared his throat "Your new handmaidens, for the meantime." He noticed her looking at them.

The girls were whores. Isis had never met a whore before, mother told her she was never to talk to them. Nor was she _ever_, under no circumstances, allowed to go anywhere near the brothels. She had seen them many times though, wandering the streets or the castle. Isis had hated when they were in the castle, mainly because they were always leaving her father's chambers.

"What are your names?" Isis got up off of the bed to ask them.

"Gwen, my lady." The small blonde one curtsied. She smiled at her and Isis decided that she would most likely get along with that one.

"Rose," The other said, not bothering with formalities and titles. Rose had not even tried to be polite.

Robb looked at Isis, she seemed out of her element and still unsure about things. Though, she did seem to trust him enough to fall asleep in his bed without any problem.

He stood up and she gave him a small smile. "I'll let you get ready and wash up." He told her

"Thank-you. And I apologize for running you out of your bed again."

"I wasn't tired anyway," He assured her, although it was a lie. "I'll have someone bring you breakfast in a while." Robb told her and she nodded.

He left without another word, allowing her mind to clear a bit. The dream last night brought uneasy feelings to her that she wasn't sure she was comfortable with, not in the slightest.

She was interrupted of her train of thought when Gwen smiled at her. "Should I run a bath?" She asked

"Yes, please." Isis nodded

"You'll have to forgive us; we're not used to this sort of work..." Gwen apologized

"Oh? And what field of work are you in?" Isis knew, but she didn't want to be impolite or assume.

"We fuck for a living." Rose said rather bluntly and rudely

"Rosaline!" Gwen hissed, "This is our new lady!"

"So?" Rose shrugged. Isis was almost appalled by her behavior. Did she not know who she was? Isis had never been spoken to like that.

"She's the princess!" Gwen hissed

"Why should I care? She's not my princess. I don't even live in where ever she came from. Where did you come from again?"

"King's Landing? The South?" Isis offered, raising an eyebrow

"See, she's not from around here. She's some fancy southern princess…As far as I'm concerned, that also means prisoner." Rose began helping Gwen prepare the bath as she spoke.

"I am no prisoner," Isis narrowed her eyes. That was an outright lie, but Isis wasn't about to give Rose that.

Rose only scoffed "Then you're delusional. You're a prisoner. Not only that, but you're a prisoner surrounded in a camp of men… I think I'll take wagers to see how long a fragile thing like you takes to break."

"I'm not sure I get what you're saying." Isis narrowed her eyes even more.

"There are a lot of lonely men out there, darlin'." The whore chuckled "Some who would kill to get a piece of the little princess."

"Not everyone gives into men so easily." Isis put on her most fearless face, the very one her mother would use.

Rose opened her mouth to say something when Gwen interrupted "That's enough, Rose. Lord Stark would never let anything happen to her. Now, stop scaring the poor girl. She's frightened enough as it is."

The bath was then ready. Isis was waiting for them to leave the tent before she stripped. She didn't want them to see the bruises left on her skin, or how skinny she was.

"I'll be bringing some extra dresses for you, if you want them." Gwen smiled at her sweetly.

"Yes, thank-you."

"Only I'm afraid they're not exactly your style..." She warned

"I'm sure they're lovely. Thank-you, again." Isis was sure they were not exactly the type of dress a princess would wear, but what were her other options?

* * *

"Well that was a pleasant surprise yesterday." Theon came behind Robb, walking over. Robb turned around and looked at his oldest friend while he read some letters.

"What was?"

"Isis, of course!" Theon exclaimed "When they pulled her out you looked as though you were fuming."

"She's the princess, she shouldn't be treated like an animal!" Robb protested

"Or you like her," Theon grinned smugly

Robb sighed and turned back to his letters "Don't you have a hangover to be nursing? Anything but this?"

"Nope," Theon shook his head and crossed his arms.

"I don't like her... Maybe once I did, but..."

"But?"

"Things changed." Robb set the letters down and looked at Theon's face as he was in thought.

Theon only raised his eyebrow and chuckled "Weren't you going to fuck her while she was in Winterfell or something?"

"No! What in Seven Hells are you—,"

"Fine, you were to marry her." The Iron Islander only rolled his eyes while he interrupted. "It's practically the same thing as fucking… Only a slight difference. More commitment, maybe? And free sex, might I add! You don't have to pay for it if its your wife."

He rolled his eyes "What would you know about commitments and marriage?" Robb only pursed his lips "Who told you about that anyway?"

"I heard your father speaking to King Robert during the royal family's stay in Winterfell."

Robb said nothing, only continued to flip through his letters. Metal clung from the army blacksmiths making new weapons. The camp was busy as always. They finally had a day of good weather and many people wanted to move out from Moat Cailin. Robb couldn't blame them, he was sick of waiting as well. The longer he stayed there the more craven he looked to Tywin and Jaime Lannister, who were most likely preparing and ready for his strike.

"Well, I would look at this as an opportunity." Theon told him

"An opportunity for?" Robb pinched the bridge of his nose; he really would rather talk about something else.

"You've sent out every whore that tried to get into your bed. You're not interested in any of the banner's daughters they brought along. You could—"

"I'm not going to bed her, Theon!" He said angrily

"You were going to anyway. If you married her, that is."

"No." Robb said firmly.

"Think about it. Women are emotional when it comes to sex. They develop attachments and deep feelings, all that sentimental stuff. If she falls for you, she could be the one to get your family back. If that doesn't work, she won't be going anywhere and you could just trade her for your family's freedom."

Robb's jaw hardened "And where's the honor in that? Tricking her into... No, I'll get my family another way."

"You're running out of options." Theon stated "Joffrey is a shit; you know that just as much as I do...How long before he takes their heads?"

Robb's anger flashed towards Theon and his knuckles clenched tightly, but he knew he was right. Robb was running out of options and time. He had to persuade her one way or another to plead with her family to let his go.

"Not that way." Robb shook his head

"She can convince them—"

"Of nothing! You think she will be able to convince Joffrey? He won't care."

"She could, she's grown up with him. She knows him, and she knows the Queen. If she pleads enough to them and helps you, you can get your family back. I think we both know she won't help you unless she wants to… And without that emotional tie, she won't want to."

Robb shook his head "She'll help."

"You don't sound so sure."

"She's our prisoner. Isis will do as she's told or she'll end up in a cage."

Theon only smirked at his oldest friend "You won't throw her in a cage."

"She doesn't need to know that," Robb shrugged and almost smirked because he knew it was true. He would never throw Isis in a cage.

"Well," Theon pat his shoulder and prepared to leave "Convince her to help soon… Or maybe I'll take the burden for you instead?"

"You are not to lay a single hand on her. Nor is anyone else…" Robb's jaw hardened and his fists balled.

Theon only help up his hands in mock surrender "Alright, you want her for yourself… That's fine."

"Shut up." He only shook his head and turned back to whatever he was reading before Theon came and interrupted him

Theon just gave him a tiny smile. "Just don't wait too long. Convince her one way or the other… She still needs to plead for your family's release." He left him with that note.

Theon was right; Robb would have to come up with some way to get her to help him. He would not dishonor her in any way though. She was too good for that, he vaguely remembered the radiance of her smile and the melodic sound of her laugher. There was no way he would manipulate her or make her help him with force. Isis deserved better, she was nothing like her family. She was kind, understanding, intelligent, beautiful, and gentle.

The eighth day upon the King's arrival had been a day Robb would remember until the end of his days. His father had called him out the Godswood, when he arrived he had a troubled look in his eye.

Robb asked him why he requested his presence and his father only gave him a small grin and told him that he would be Lord of Winterfell during his leave as the King's hand. The news came as a shock to Robb, he of course suspected the King would request such a thing; but regardless, it still caught him off guard.

_His father breathed in the air and looked around the Godwoods, he knew his father felt most at peace here._

_"You're a man grown Robb," Lord Stark told him and put his hand on his shoulder "You will be Lord of Winterfell in my stead and things will be expected of you."_

_"I know," Robb nodded "You taught me well to prepare for it."_

_Ned sighed and let his hand drop from Robb's shoulder "Not this Robb, I haven't prepared you for everything. How do you like Isis?"_

_Robb frowned at the question; he wasn't expecting to speak of the princess. "Well enough." Of course he liked her more than just 'well enough', but his father didn't need to hear of how much he sought out her company and craved to see her smile and laugh at the things he told her._

_"Robert seems to think she has taken a liking for you as well."_

_Robb perked up at that, he hadn't expected to hear of that. He had to force himself to stop from grinning like an idiot._

_"She has?" He had to ask_

_"Yes," Ned smiled "Robert said that she had spoken quite fondly of you to Cercei. He thinks... He thinks perhaps... Perhaps that you would one day take her as a bride."_

_Robb breathed in a deep breath, filling his lungs with northern air. He liked Isis, yes. But to marry her was a different matter. He had expected to become betrothed soon, but not this soon and certainly not with his father leaving. But for some reason, as scared as he was, he was happy. Happier than he thought he would be, anyway._

_"I did not give Robert an answer. I wanted your opinion on the matter first." He told him_

_"No, it's umm," Robb cleared his throat "It's a fine match. She's brilliant, really. And she's beautiful, which is always a good quality in a wife, I suppose... I think she'd make a fine Lady of Winterfell." Robb was still unsure what to feel. He didn't know whether to be sad or jump for joy._

_"The only problem is Cercei," Ned said with some resentment and Robb crossed his arms._

_"What about her?"_

_"She does not wish to send her daughter so far from her home. She thinks it would be better that Sansa and Joffrey were to wed instead, rather than you and Isis. It would accomplish the same goal, a merge between house Stark and Baratheon, only she would not have to lose her daughter."_

_"Sansa is obviously joining you on your leave to the Capital then?"_

_"Yes. And Bran and Arya. Rickon would stay here with you and your mother."_

_"And Isis, possibly?"_

_"Possibly," The corners of Ned's mouth began to twist slightly in a small smile._

_Robb nodded and he thought about it. He thought about what it would be like to see Isis's smile every day for the rest of his life. To go riding with her as they had done for the last few days for hours at a time. To hold her as he did two days before when he helped her shoot the stag. To have her lips upon his, there was no point in denying that he did not wish for it. He had almost done it the other day, their lips got so close he could almost taste her. He wouldn't mind it at all, he realized. He wouldn't mind waking up with her beside him every morning, her bare skin against his. He wouldn't mind seeing her stomach heavy with his child, the child that would one day become Lord of Winterfell after him. He would love to make her laugh for the rest of his life; to see her dazzling smile and that beautiful glimmer in her eyes… He wouldn't mind being with her every day, sharing a life._

_"Do you consent?" Ned asked_

_Robb looked at him and said without hesitation "I consent." He had never been so sure of anything else. He wanted her, and in that moment he realized just how much._

_"Good," Ned smiled and pat him on the back in fatherly manner "I shall speak to Robert again."_

He had expected them to be married at this point, had she stayed in Winterfell. But she had not stayed, and she had gone out of his life and Robb expected never to see her again. Yet here she was, in his bed just as he thought. But under different circumstances, and she was his prisoner and not his wife. Something happened that day when he said yes, he saw a future that he wanted. A future he couldn't have. Cercei refused to keep Isis in Winterfell, and instead the betrothal was made between Joffrey and Sansa, much to Robb's displeasure.

But the Gods had seen it fit to throw her into the picture again, to send her back to him. Maybe this time would be different… He wouldn't let her slip through his fingers again. No, not this time.

* * *

**This chapter was originally longer, but I decided to cut it in half. I'll hopefully update soon. It'll have some slightly sexy parts in it, just a heads up. Also, review or PM me, letting me know how far you want me to go with this story when it comes to things of adult nature...****I'm never one to write just flat-out smut, I make sure it has content and actually benefits the story. And plus, I always make it super cute and romantic so it's not any 50 shades of grey stuff...I promise. But let me know because I don't know what you guys are expecting of this! ** The chances are if you've seen the show or read the books for A Game of Thrones you're totally fine with it... But still.**Thanks again for reading!**

**-Amelia**

**Review, follow, and favorite!**

**Oh! I'll try to have the next chapter out by Monday! **


	4. Her Own Personal Winter

**Thank-you so much for all the follows! It means so much to know people enjoy this story. This chapter is super long, so just bear with me. I'm not exactly sure whether or not you guys actually like these longer chapters, or ones that are more like 3,000 words instead... Just let me know what you want and I'll do my best to make everyone happy!**

**Because this chapter is extremely long, there's bound to be a ton of grammatical and spelling errors, so I apologize for that. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Isis sat in the warm bath, letting the water sink deep into her pores. She didn't even remember what it felt like to be this clean, letting her head fall back as she reveled in the warmth it gave her.

She scrubbed and scrubbed at the dirt on her until all that remained was her raw skin. She got all the grime under her nails, making them clean. She cleaned every square inch of herself, taking advantage of the time she was able to spend making herself as good as new.

Isis ducked under the water, holding her breath and opened her eyes; looking up at the top of the tent through the water rushing over her. She ran her fingers through her hair, unknotting it and freeing it from all of its tangles.

She closed her eyes as the water continued to rush over her just as her memories did. Her memories flooded back to her, filling her brain and allowing her to recall different times so long ago that it almost seemed as though it was from another life.

_Isis was almost fast asleep, her eyes shut tight and her chest rising and falling in a rhythmic fashion. She shivered slightly as she pulled up the furs on her bed. She had been in Winterfell for nearly thirteen days and yet she still had yet to get used to the cold._

_She stirred slightly as she drifted off. The sheets were soft against her skin and she wrapped the warm furs around her body even more, shielding herself from the cold. Suddenly, her eyes opened from a noise. Isis sat up groggily and wondered if she imagined hearing it. She waited a few moments, pursing her lips and frowning. She heard it again, a light knocking at her door._

_Isis sighed and wondered who in Seven Hells would be knocking at her door at this hour. She pulled her furs and covers back to the foot of the bed, throwing her legs over the side. She shivered as her skin was exposed to the cold northern air. Her feet touched the cold stone ground and she could have sworn that she was stepping on ice._

_The cold shot up her body and she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. Isis was only dressed in her southern night-gown, light and some-what see through, sleeveless and not offering much warmth. She swore under her breath, wondering why Septa Elena packed such a useless piece of fabric._

_Isis made her way to the door quickly to see who would be waking her up. She had expected it to be Ser Maxwell, her sworn shield, or even her mother, sister, or even her septa. Anyone else would have been inappropriate at this hour. Isis opened the door slowly, peeking out only her head and concealing her body. What she was wearing was not appropriate for company._

_Instead of seeing one of the people she anticipated, she was shocked to see someone else entirely at her door. Robb Stark was standing there, looking down the hallway cautiously and making sure no one would see._

_Isis's eyes widened "What are you—!"_

_"Shhh!" Robb hushed her while covered her mouth with his hand, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him "Do you want to wake up all of Winterfell?" He chuckled_

_He removed his hand and she sighed "What are you doing here? If you were caught my father would have your head on a spike."_

_Robb nodded "Which is exactly why I'm going to ask if I can enter your chambers."_

_She nodded "Yes, that would probably be for the best." She opened the door and allowed him in. Isis was curious on why he was here… Visiting her chambers in the dead of night._

_She closed the door once he came in and quickly head to get her robe and throw it over her night attire. She blushed when she felt his eyes quickly look her over._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked again_

_"Coming to get you."_

_"Why?" She tied her robe and frowned_

_"To show you something. Jon and Theon are already in the old tower."_

_"Show me what?"_

_"The lights, of course. They only happen a few times a year." Robb smiled at her._

_"Wait… We're going outside?" She bit her lip_

_"Yes, now come on before we miss it!"_

_"I don't know," Isis shook her head "If we got caught it would look bad…"_

_"Where's your sense of adventure? I promise, you won't be disappointed." He urged her on, trying desperately to get her to agree to come._

_"I don't think it's a good idea,"_

_Robb rolled his eyes and sighed frustratedly "Fine, you've left me no choice. I'm not about to let you go back to King's Landing without seeing this." He picked her threw her over his shoulder while Isis shrieked._

_"Robb!" She gasped and he only laughed "Put. Me. Down. Now!" She demanded as he began to head out of the door, her laughter betrayed her though._

_"Not until you say you'll come with me!" He continued laughing as he opened the door and brought her out as she hung over his shoulder and struggled while hitting and slapping at his back, trying desperately to get down._

_"Fine!" Isis groaned, her pride forcing her to act as though she were annoyed, while in reality she was suppressing a smile._

_He set her down and they both laughed as they looked at one another. "Let's go," he took her hand and began to take off._

_"Wait!" She stopped Robb and he turned back to her and frowned "I forgot my boots." They both looked down at her bare feet and laughed._

_"Well, go get them." Robb chuckled and opened the door for her again "And make it fast, I don't think my head will look too pretty on a spike."_

_"Some might disagree with you," She smirked_

_"Just hurry it up," He rolled his eyes as she threw them on quickly._

_"Don't tell me what to do!" She teased and quickly got out of her chambers and rejoined him._

_"Well, someone certainly has to," He grabbed her hand again and pulled her along as they walked quickly down the halls._

_They were silent for a little while, the warmth of his hand around hers felt like nothing she felt before. The warmth consumed her and she found herself blushing._

_"You said Jon and Theon were already there?" Isis cleared her throat_

_"Yes," Robb nodded and looked back at her "They never miss a chance to see the lights."_

_"What are the lights exactly?" She frowned as they continued walking._

_"You'll see soon enough." He promised and grinned widely at her._

_They exited the castle and the cold air hit Isis and made her shiver. Robb seemed unfazed by it, as though it didn't bother him in the slightest._

_"Aren't you cold?" She asked as the night surrounded them. It was extremely dark except for the few torches that were ablaze._

_"No," He scoffed then looked back at her, frowning "Why? Are you?"_

_"Yes," She nodded._

_"Well, you are southern." He shrugged._

_Suddenly, one of the Kings guards appeared and Robb threw her against the side of the castle, his body against hers. Isis was going to demand just what in Seven Hells he was doing when she realized. His mouth was close to hers and he concealed her with his body. Their faces couldn't be seen and they must have appeared to be two lovers meeting in the dead of night._

_His breath was hot on her face and her heart raced. Her eyes met his and he gave her a small smile, silently apologizing. Her entire body pulsed while he was pressed right against her, his blue eyes lingered on her lips just as it did in the forest the other day._

_Her eyes stung when she remembered the rejection she had felt. Her heart beat so hard it hurt as it pounded against her chest. The feelings she had coursing through her towards him were indescribable. He didn't want her. Yet, why did he look at her like he did? Her mother's voice echoed in her head, leaving her warning not to trust men and anything they said._

_'He'll love you for a night and be rid of you in the morning. It's just what men do,' Cersei's voice clouded her every thought in that moment. Robb wasn't like that though, even if he did give her looks of want it didn't mean anything. If it had, he would have kissed her already._

_The guard looked at them only for a split second and then walked off. He pretended not to notice anything, taking no care in them. As soon as he left both Isis and Robb released a sigh of relief and separated. Isis immediately missed the feeling of his warmth surrounding her._

_"Sorry," He apologized_

_She shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry, its fine," she reassured him. It wouldn't be good if they were caught._

_He nodded and took her hand again. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Isis found herself blushing more than before. The blood flooded her cheeks and turned them a pretty shade of pink. The pink grew to a red and she cussed at herself from how silly she was acting. Lady's don't act like this. They don't run around with boys and hope that they will try to kiss them. She was being ridiculous and childish._

_Isis hated herself in that moment. She was not acting like herself, and if she didn't stop she would only end up getting hurt. In fact, after the hunt that was taking place in three days, she would be going home back to King's Landing again. She almost smiled at the thought, she missed her home. But something stopped her from being too happy, a tug at her gut and the gentle pulling at her heart strings. She would miss Winterfell, she realized._

_They arrived at the base of one of the falling down towers and Robb opened the heavy wooden door for her politely._

_"Thank-you," She smiled at him as they walked up the stairs together._

_"They'll be starting soon," He told her and she nodded. Isis couldn't imagine what these 'lights' looked like, but she couldn't understand what all the hype about it was. If it was anything like fireworks, which she had seen back home on multiple occasions, she would be impressed. She always liked and enjoyed fireworks. Myrcella and Tommen never liked them though; they were too noisy for them._

_When they finally got to the top floor she saw Theon and Jon laughing while sitting on the floor, passing some wine around. The room was covered in bits of hay and the wooden floor creaked at every step they took. The roof was opened, nothing but the night sky was above them. It caused Isis to wonder just how old Winterfell was. Robb told her that it was one of the earliest castles, built only shortly after the first men._

_"Ah, finally!" Theon exclaimed "We thought you were going to miss it,"_

_"We wouldn't miss it," Robb smiled at his friends._

_"Princess," Jon nodded to her politely._

_"Jon, how many times have I told you that you don't have to call me that?" Isis smiled at the dark-haired boy. She noticed that both Grey Wind and Ghost were up in the tower as well. Ghost was sniffing at her dress, making sure she was safe while Grey Wind was happily wagging his tail and going over to greet Robb._

_"Only once more," He chuckled and she smiled. "Princess," He added._

_"Isis, the best seat of the house is right here," Theon pat the ground next to him and smirked smugly_

_"I think I can see just fine from here, actually." Isis returned his smirk and sat between Jon and Robb._

_Jon smiled at her "You'll like the lights. I've heard Lady Stark say there's nothing like them down south."_

_"Robb, won't tell me what they are." She frowned as she pulled her knees in and wrapped her arms around herself. She was still cold even though they were surrounded by four walls._

_Theon's smirk only grew and he opened his mouth just to tell Isis what exactly they were but Jon cut him off. "Don't tell her!"_

_"It's a surprise." Robb smiled and Isis's shoulders sunk in disappointment. She always hated surprises; the curiosity always drove her insane._

_"You'll like them though. Sansa likes them too," Jon continued to tell her_

_"Why isn't Sansa here?" Isis frowned_

_"She didn't want to risk getting caught." Robb explained while he roughed up Grey Wind, play fighting with him. Ghost cocked his head in an amused way while watching the two. "She wants to make a good impression on your family."_

_"Well surely Arya and Bran wanted to come?"_

_"They're still too young." Robb told her_

_Theon sighed distractedly "I should have brought a whore or something. Nothing beats watching a beautiful sight with an even more beautiful woman kissing you while sitting in your lap,"_

_"But none of the whores you spend your money on are beautiful," Jon laughed and Theon frowned_

_"It's a poor selection up here, I'll admit. There are a few good ones though. Ros and a couple of others are some rare beauties. You know Ros, right Robb?" Theon asked him_

_"Everyone knows Ros," Jon answered for him._

_Though Isis suspected Theon wasn't talking about 'knowing Ros' like Jon meant. She had a high suspicion that Robb had her a couple times. For some reason that thought hurt Isis, it only reminded her of what her mother had warned her about earlier._

_Theon shrugged and looked at Isis "What do you say? Come join me over here? Like I said, I need a beautiful woman with me."_

_Isis only raised her eyebrow in an amused manner "Do most women succumb to those charms?"_

_"Always," Theon winked_

_"Then there must be something wrong with them." Isis returned his smirk and both Jon and Robb laughed at Theon's sulking face._

_Jon passed her a flagon of wine, offering it to her. She shook her head, refusing it politely "No, thank-you though." The wine in Winterfell was much different from the ones she liked at home. She preferred the sweet wines from Dorne and the Arbor. The ones here were too strong and tasted too much like vinegar._

_"Robb?" Jon held out the wine and Robb nodded and accepted it._

_Isis moved her legs out and crossed her ankles,_

_"Any second now," Jon breathed. Isis noticed how their breath gathered in wisps when one of them breathed, casting up to the night air._

_Isis looked up to the sky and for the first time and realized that there were no stars out that night. She frowned, swearing that only the night before the sky was filled with them. Robb had pointed out to her some constellations and told her the stories that followed with them._

_The sky looked like a black blanket. Usually it was an artist's canvas, painted with burning stars whose fire lasted all through the night. Yet, tonight it looked dead. Not even the moon could be seen to light up the sky with its luminous beauty. It made Isis sad, seeing how empty and dark it all was._

_Suddenly, something appeared in the sky. It was faint, Isis didn't even know if she really saw it. It faded seconds later and she frowned, wondering where it went and if it was really there. It returned seconds later, growing more and more. It crossed the sky in streams of blues, purples, yellows, and greens. It strung across like ribbons, it danced like snakes, and it weaved across the darkness. It illuminated the sky and cast its light upon everything. Isis had never seen something so magnificent and beautiful._

_"What are they?" She asked breathlessly_

_"The lights," Robb replied and she turned to him. The lights cast its brightness throughout the tower, casting shadows. Isis looked him and he looked at her. Her heart skipped a beat._

_His fingers brushed hers lightly and her pulse quickened. He looked in her green eyes and she looked in his blue ones._

_"Beautiful," He whispered and Isis hoped he was talking about her and not the lights. Though she bet it was a long shot._

_Her pulse quickened even more and she swallowed a lump in her throat. 'Damn him, damn him and his blue eyes,' she thought. She turned her head and looked back at the sky, vaguely aware he was still looking at her. In that moment she had felt something. Something she hadn't felt since then. The way her heart beat and how she became breathless. How she shuttered and how he had completely unnerved her, making her feel that way._

_The feelings made her happy for some reason, and she loved it. She absolutely loved it._

Isis arose from the water and took a deep and shaky breath. Water ran down her in small streams. Her hair clung to her skin and stuck against it. Her breathing was still shallow from the memory. She realized that her hands were shaking and how hard her heart pumped in her chest.

She was only under the water for a few seconds, yet it seemed as though it was an eternity. She ran a hand through her wet hair and leant back in the tub. The memories were from so long ago, almost a lifetime ago… A lifetime without war, and pain, and hurt. A lifetime where she could smile freely; one where she was carefree. One where she wasn't a prisoner, one where she was happy and alive, bursting with energy and life. What a naïve and false life she had lived back then. She was a summer child and had never experienced a true winter… not until now. This was a winter where destruction and death and suffering were all around her, swallowing her up. The winter was eating her alive, coming up her the way the ocean crashed upon sand.

This was the winter. Winter was not just used in a sense of seasons; it was the harsh time and trials in one's life. And she was right in the midst of her own personal winter...

Yet, when Isis remembered the way Robb had looked at her... the winter had not seemed to be nearly as cold.

* * *

Robb sighed as he made his way back to his tent. The conversation he had with Theon was still fresh in his mind. He desperately needed Isis to write those letters to her family. Only, he wasn't sure she would be willing. Isis had always been loyal to those she loved, never turning her back on her family. What made Robb think that she wouldn't put up a fight when it came down to asking her family to release his father and sisters? After all, his father did try to denounce Joffrey of his throne.

As Robb entered his tent his eye caught Isis in the back half of the tent in the bath. Only twelve feet and a sheer, see-through curtain were the only things separating them. She had not noticed him inside the tent yet. His first instinct was to turn around and walk back out of the tent, but it was too late. She had caught him in her web, enticing him with her immense beauty and gorgeous features.

Her hair was thrown over one shoulder, the water making it look black as night. She scrubbed at her skin so she was clean, making some of the skin on her left forearm turn red and raw with all the scrubbing she was doing. Robb looked around and noticed her newly acquired handmaids were nowhere to be seen.

Besides her now pink forearm, Isis' skin was glowing from how clean she was. She looked far healthier now that she had a good night's sleep, food, water, and a hot bath. She leaned over the edge to grab a shaving knife and some soap, causing more of her soft skin to be revealed and uncovering her breasts.

He felt his throat tighten and a feeling was driven deep in his stomach from desire. He wanted to see more of her, but instead he averted his eyes. The sounds of splashes of water against the side of the tub suggested that she was back in her original position where everything under her shoulders was concealed.

She moved so her leg was up so she held it folded near her chest and began spreading soap over it. She started to begin to trail the knife down over the skin in slow, careful strokes. She proceeded to do it with the entire leg, slowly as though she was taunting him, and he began to find himself getting more and more aroused.

He had no idea how long he had watched her, just standing there utterly enticed by her beauty but it only felt like a few short seconds. He admired her legs, pale and long with her toes pointed downwards. He realized just how much he wanted those long legs wrapped around him.

_They could have been,_ a voice in his head spoke up. _Had you been married you could have had that every night. You could have seen every inch of her, felt every inch of her all while she was underneath you. You could have heard her gasps and your name called out from her red lips. You could have listened to her thoughts as she rested in your arms, felt her heart beat against yours. She could have told you of her fondest memories while playing with your hair. It all could have been yours had only you fought a little harder._

But he hadn't fought; he hadn't fought for her at all. On the day she left Winterfell to return to the Capital he only wanted to kiss her lips as he should have on that day when they were in the forest. He didn't, he did nothing but press his lips to her knuckles out of politeness and bid her farewell.

He had made many mistakes in his lifetime, but the biggest was letting her ride away.

As he saw her now, paralyzed and unable to move due to the gorgeousness she radiated and the memories embedded in his brain he realized his mistake. She was breath-taking, a rare sight for eyes that had barely seen a woman for months. He desperately struggled to keep his mind from wandering and keeping the blood from rushing to a certain part of his body.

He didn't know what to feel about her, but the feeling in his chest was the same as the one he felt the day his father had called him out to the Godswood to tell him of the betrothal.

"Are you enjoying watching me, Robb Stark?" She said suddenly, giving absolutely no indication she saw him.

Oh fuck.

How? How did she do that? He held his breath awkwardly and hoped to the gods old and new that he had imagined the whole thing, that she didn't see him. She then turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

Seven hells! He didn't imagine it; she truly had seen him watching her in the bath. He cursed himself over and over. She was looking right at him with an extremely amused and maybe slightly embarrassed look on her face. She sunk down in the tub as she hid herself away from his eyes so only her face could be seen.

"Wait...Me?" This would have been not as bad if he had been blessed with Theon's skills with women. Unfortunately, he did not possess such an ability.

"Yes, you!" She laughed again. Her cheeks were a rosy shade of red from blushing even more the longer he stood there looking like a fool. "Your name is Robb Stark, isn't it?" She gave him a sweet and sentimental smile.

"Oh, umm. Yes. Was I—? Yes—No, I mean. I did not...Watch you..." He stuttered awkwardly and focused his gaze on anything but her.

Isis giggled and her giggle turned into a laugh.

"Are you laughing?" He asked in shock

Isis only laughed more and threw her head back, "Dear gods, Robb!" She exclaimed, almost in tears.

"It isn't funny!" He tried not to smile.

Isis was in hysterics. She laughed so hard her stomach began to hurt and she became breathless. Robb stood there with his arms crossed against his chest, trying hard to join Isis in her laugher."Your response was priceless. To think, a mere girl made Robb Stark completely forget his name."

"I wasn't—" He started to protest again and she only laughed more.

Isis's hysterics slightly began calm down and she began wiping tears from her eyes.

"About done?" He asked with his arms crossed, his cheeks were about as red as they could get.

"I'm afraid Lord Stark, that you not nearly as charming as I thought whilst under pressure." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to umm, spy..." He cleared his throat awkwardly

"How long were you standing there?" She asked, trying not to smile even more.

"Not long." He lied and then frowned "How did you see me anyway?"

"I saw your reflection in the blade." She smirked.

He sighed; there would be no talking his way out of this one. "My apologizes,"

She shook her head; a smirk still plastered in her face "Its fine. But could you be so kind as to hand me a robe or a towel of sorts?"

He didn't see any around so he grabbed his own robe off of the chair beside him and entered through the see-through curtains and walked to where she tried not to peer into the water of the bath and look at her body as he handed her his robe and pursed his lips, curtly nodding.

"Thank-you," She replied with more than adequate manners directed to him given the fact he just spied on her.

He turned around as she got up, the splash of her rising was heard and the only thing he could think of was the fact she stood barely three feet away from him, completely and utterly as naked as her name-day.

The thought did not help in the slightest due to all the desirous things he was thinking about her. He mentally rolled his eyes and cursed himself even more.

"Alright," She said quietly and he turned around just as she finished tying his robe around her waist tightly.

The robe was slightly too big for her. It was very low-cut and most of her chest was revealed to him due to the loose and heavy fabric.

"I'm sorry," He apologized again.

"Don't be." She shook her head. Her hair was dripping from the water, making it pool around her face and stuck to her skin. The robe clung to her body from how drenched she was and he could see the outlines of her breasts perfectly even though the robe was thick. "Your reason for coming here?" She asked, clearing her throat at the awkward silence.

"Oh, right." He stood straighter and put on his most serious demeanor. "I require your services,"

"That being?"

"I need you to write some letters for me." He told her seriously

"Oh?" She frowned "To... My brother, the King?"

"Yes, your brother, mother, and uncle and grandfather."

She shifted her weight as she thought of it "And what would these letters say?"

"I need you to plead for the release of my father and sisters."

"But," Her face twisted into a frown "Your father... He's a traitor who tried to deny Joffrey his rightful claim to the throne,"

"My father is not a traitor." Robb defended and he could see she was taken aback by the viciousness that laced his words.

"And if I refuse?" She asked calmly

"Then I will have you placed under watch with house arrest. You will be watched day and night in your tent with Bolton's guards." He threatened.

"I won't do it."

"Fine, I'll call Bolton right now if that's what you want?"

She walked calmly to him, standing only inches away from him. "I won't write them." Isis had no emotion in her voice, but he could tell she was pissed off.

Something in her eyes irked him. Isis was giving him the same cold and stony looked he had seen her mother give people. He didn't like that. Not. One. Bit.

It angered Robb to the point he forgot what he was feeling for her only moments before and suddenly all he felt was spite. Robb gripped her arm hard and she gasped in a small yelp as he drug her over to his desk roughly. He pushed her down in the chair and said to her in a very serious tone "You will write those letters."

"Joffery is the true king. Until your father admits to his wrong doings I will not write a single word." She could be just as stubborn as him; she would not falter her choice.

Robb sighed "Isis, please."

"No." She said again rudely.

"Fine, I will write them myself." Though he knew her family would most likely comply should Isis be urging them instead. Also, if she wrote them they would know that she was indeed his prisoner and he wasn't just making it up. Robb shook his head and began to walk out of the tent.

Isis stayed put while not moving a single inch. Her hands were in her lap and she folded them while her gazed directed upon it. Robb came back a minute after with someone towing behind him. "Isis, I presume you remember Roose Bolton?" He growled and the man who had originally captured her smiled sickeningly at her.

"Yes, I remember him well...Unfortunately."

"Good, Roose will have men stationed outside your tent at all time." Robb said sternly and he turned to him "Be sure no one enters or leaves her tent unless I command it."

"Gladly, my Lord." He nodded and gripped Isis roughly by the forearm and ripped her out of the seat. She resisted slightly but then saw there was no point. She followed him out of the tent only to turn back and shoot Robb a look of resentment.

It became crystal clear to her then, more so than before. She and Robb were enemies and she would have to work if she was to protect her family.

"Come along little lady." Roose mocked her as he drug her out of Robb's tent. "Lord Robb sees it fit you need a time out until you co-operate."

"I won't co-operate!" She promised as he continued pulling her.

"Better re-think that. One of my blades may slip by accident. We wouldn't want to mark up that pretty face of yours again, would we?" He grinned at her and brought her to a less extravagant tent about thirty feet away from Robb's so she was still in view.

Roose pulled her inside and shoved her on the bed, causing her to yelp again. That man scared her more than she let on. "It's best you do as he says." Roose saw it fit to give her advice. "You might have a better chance of survival then." He scoffed "Who knows, perhaps you'll even get out without any... Permanent damage." His cold smile chilled her to the bone; the man was a cancer waiting to spread. She knew then just how dangerous he was exactly.

* * *

**Well I think now I'm just fueling the hate we all feel for Roose Bolton. Promises of more troubling appearances from him in future chapters. I'll try to update on Friday, I think. Please review and let me know how I did!**

**Hint for the next chapter: I'm going to attempt to write Jaime!**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	5. Playing the Game

**Alright, so here's the next chapter! I kind of took some of the dialogue in the book _A Game of Thrones_, but I did my best to change it while keeping some parts... So, I take absolutely no credit whatsoever for some of the Tyrion/Tywin and confrontation in this chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 5  
_  
The more often Isis was alone, the more often she wished she was back home in Kings Landing with her family.

Actually, she wanted to be anywhere; it didn't have to be home. It just had to be away from here. Away from Roose Bolton and his sneers, away from men who looked at her like she was a fresh kill… Away from Robb.

She wished she was a bird; that way she could just fly off anywhere. A few flap of her wings and she could be somewhere else entirely, someplace she knew where she would be safe. It was hopeless wishing for things that would never happen though; pointless of fantasizing about things not worth the time dreaming about.

So she sat there in her lonely little tent, peering up at the top fabric while she laid back on her bed. The only clothes she had on was still Robb's robe, which was much too big for her. It was comfortable though and it smelled like him. Like firewood and the north; she liked it. She held the robe tightly to her body and it comforted her in some ways. She swallowed a lump in her throat as something settled in her stomach, a deep feeling of want. The way his eyes clouded over with lust the day before was enough to drive her mad. She had never experienced feelings like this, Isis wasn't the type to take these things lightly. She didn't believe in lust. She believed in romanticism and love, not lust. Yet why did she feel it? Why was there an ache so deep inside her that it almost pained her?

Maybe she was just lonely and needed some form of physical affirmation that someone was there for her? She pushed the thought away. Under no circumstances would she lower herself to craving some type of physical contact, especially with the likes of Robb Stark. But still, she wondered what it would be like to have his lips pressed to her body, kissing her in different places that made her gasp in want. She was curious to know how he would feel against her, how he would feel on top of her with his body reacting from her touch.

She shook her head, disgusted with herself. What in the Seven Hells was wrong with her? What effect did he have on her to make her think of such thoughts?

Isis had never ever thought of another man that way. Not even about Aries Roth, who was a young lord who had courted her for a few months after she returned back home from Winterfell. She did not care for him at all though, it was her mother's match and Isis complied because she would never refuse anything her mother told her. She had not even thought of Ser Loras Tyrell that way either, and almost all young women did.

So she laid there in discomfort for the rest of the day. There was no human contact, which she was used to by now after being locked in a cage for weeks; but she never felt so... needy. She felt like a child, wanting something she couldn't have.

Her mind drifted to other things, like if she would ever see her beautiful Red Keep again. Would Robb hold her until the war was over? Surely the fighting would not be over for some time, years perhaps.

Then she began thinking. What if he never gave her back? What if she never saw her family again? What if he won and exiled all those of Lannister and Baratheon blood? Would he allow Joffrey and Tommen to take the black? What would he do with Uncle Jaime and Tyrion? And her mother, what would he do to her and Myrcella? He was far too honorable hurt to women and she was sure if King's Landing was taken by northerners her sister and mother wouldn't be harmed. But what would become of them?

It scared her that she feared more if he _lost,_ and not if he won. Her uncles and grandfather would see it fit to be rid of him and his traitorous means. Would they exile him? Or worse, would they kill him? She didn't know what she would do if he was captured and brought to King's Landing.

She knew Joffrey would not be lenient or merciful. She would be forced to stand there on a pavilion and watch the execution. She would have an uneasy feeling in her stomach, just as she always did on executions; only that time it would be worse. She would be forced to stand still beside her mother while Lord Eddard Stark and Robb would be brought out. Ser Ilyan Payne would take their heads. She didn't know if she would scream, or be silent with grief. Perhaps she would rejoice that the threat was eliminated...She knew that was not possible though, not after she had felt the things she did.

But he had asked her to write her family. His father was a traitor and he was a traitor, she remembered. She would not plead for his father's release while he claimed Joffrey was a false King. He was the King, the only true one.

She sat up as someone entered her tent. Rose, her handmaiden, came in with a dress in her hand. "Lord Stark requests your presence."

"Is this for me?" Isis got up and asked.

"Yes, it was one of my sisters. Her dresses never fit me well, but she had a similar body shape to your own. Hopefully they'll make do. I'm sure it's not what you're used to but..." The girl trailed off.

"Thank you," She took the dress from her and held it up as Rose exited.

The fabric was light; no doubt she would be cold while wearing it. What other choice did she have though? She took off the robe and placed it on the bed. When it came off her shoulders she felt the frigid air hit her skin and she shivered. Without it Isis felt a sense of loss, like her security was stripped from her.

She quickly threw on the dress over her head and put it on. It was a mix of different reds and pinks in the fabric. No doubt it was a southern chiffon dress. High class whores wore them; the make came from Dorne which was where some of the most beautiful dresses were sold. It was a sleeveless halter top with the back of the dress draping down completely exposing her skin, leaving most of her upper back bare. The sides of her breasts were also exposed but there was nothing to be done about it.

Her hair cascaded down in its long waves, ending at the small of her back. She breathed in deeply and then left the tent; Isis had expected one of her guards to stop her but clearly they had been given orders. She held her head high and walked with confidence as she headed for the tent. She would not let Robb see how he unnerved her. Isis made sure to hold her composure as she walked in.

Isis entered and saw Theon and Robb looking over something on the desk which looked like maps. Robb had a troubled look on his face as Theon explained something to him and pointed to various places. His brow was creased and his eyes looked tired; commanding an army was obviously no small task.

Robb's eyes flashed to Isis and his mouth was fell open slightly at the sight of her. He rose quickly and almost knocked over the desk and he got up from his seat clumsily. Theon turned around to see what had caused him to fluster. His eyes flicked hungrily over her just as Robb's did.

"My lady," Robb said when he finally found his voice.

"Lady Baratheon," Theon nodded to her politely.

"You summoned me, Lord Stark?" She replied plainly with no hint of friendliness in her voice.

"Yes, I... Theon, do you mind?" Robb asked his friend.

Theon smirked and nodded "I'll give you two as long as you like." He walked past Isis with a mischievous look in his eye. She felt him look at her backside when he walked out. She wasn't sure she liked him gazing on her like that. When Theon did it she felt more like an object than woman. Yet when Robb looked at her like that… she wasn't sure how she felt; significantly better than when Theon did it though.

She stood there after the Iron Islander left, feeling uncomfortable.

"Have you had a change in heart about writing those letters?" He asked her casually as though what he was asking wasn't that big of a big deal.

Her jaw hardened. "No,"

He sighed and looked around "I need your help," He told her "Please. I would write them myself but I do not want to give the impression that you are being mistreated."

Isis shook her head "I won't do it." Robb motioned with his hand for her to take a seat and she did. He leaned against his desk, his arms crossed as he looked down upon her.

"Please, Isis. I am trying to get my family back,"

"Yet you ask me to betray mine while doing so."

"They aren't your family, Joffrey isn't even your true—" He started saying, but Isis cut him off.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" She snapped "Do you think my family is so shallow and so without honor? You think my mother is having a disgusting incestuous relationship with my uncle? You ask for my help yet you insult me with the same breath!" Isis exclaimed angrily

It was not Robb's intention to bring her here only to upset her. But how could she not see? How was she blinded to her mother and uncles actions? "Isis, your family pushed Bran from that window…" His eyes lowered as he said quietly. He didn't want her to betray her family, but it needed to be done. He knew if their situation was switched he wouldn't want to write letters either. "They're the reason he'll never walk again… Never be able to become a knight like he wanted to. He'll never be able to handle a sword, or climb again like her used to. He'll never be able to make love to the woman he has affections for. He'll never father any sons. Bran will never be able to do any of that because of your family."

"Don't say that!" She hissed and stopped Robb from saying anything more "My mother would never do such a thing! Nor would my Uncle Jaime! They would not submit to that level! How could they push a small child from a window?"

"As easily as stabbing an old man in the back." His jaw locked into place as he said harshly. That was a low blow, even Robb knew it. He was sure he went too far even before he saw her face twist with anger and hate.

Isis turned away from him and bit her cheek to keep herself from saying something she knew she would regret. "You think you can look down upon me because my family has not always acted as honorably as yours," Isis said quietly while refusing to meet his gaze. "I'm sure you would do the same if you had been in my uncle's predicament." All she wanted to do was curse at him, to seize the dagger attached to his sword belt and stab him with it.

"I would nev—!"

"You would!" Isis's green eyes flashed to his in anger "Had you heard the things Aerys said; it would make even a Stark forsake his honor." She told him. Her Uncle Jaime had never spoken of it to her, but once she had overheard him telling her mother.

Robb's jaw hardened but he knew he had to be gentle with her or she would never write the letter. "I don't look down upon you." He told her

She scoffed as though she were about to laugh "No, only my family."

"Isis—please, I will beg you if I must. I care more for my sisters and father than you know. Please write your brother; ask for them to be released. All I want is my family back."

"I have told you; I will not! Your father tried to take the crown away from Joffrey. I am sure Joff will be merciful, he will allow your father to take the black." She knew it wasn't true, but she was not about to write the letters for him while he spoke of her family in such a manner.

"And if you're wrong? If he's not merciful?" Robb asked her, his hands clenched together in a fist.

Isis saw the look of hopelessness in his eyes and she saw him for what he was. He was nothing more than a boy, a boy she once felt something for, playing a man's game. "I know Joffrey will never hurt your sisters." She lied again

"Damn it Isis! Why? Why won't you do this for me?!" He got up angrily and yelled at her. Her mouth opened in shock, she had not expected his reaction to be so sudden.

"Because!" She exclaimed "Why would I do this for you when you would not do the same for me? Had our roles been reversed you would not write either!" She yelled back

"Don't you want to go home?" He asked her, his eyes narrowing.

He knew right where to hit her. He knew what Isis wanted the most. "Of course I do."

"Then write, and if your brother releases my family I will see you are safely returned."

Isis looked at him long and hard. _Well played Robb Stark, well played, _she thought and her eyes narrowed.

But he still craved to see her family unseated. If he wanted to play a game, he would not be the only piece involved. Isis could play just as well as he could, but she knew she could hold the upper hand. She had always been a dirty fighter and Robb Stark was about to see first-hand what happened when you crossed the daughter of Robert Baratheon and Cercei Lannister. She could play him like a puppet, manipulating him and pulling his strings, she only needed to reach out...

She would not see her family exiled. She would not see her family harmed. She would be the ruin of Robb if she got that chance. And damn it, she'd send him crawling back to Winterfell with his tail between his legs.

"Very well," She agreed. She'll make him regret it one day.

He breathed a sigh of relief and nodded "Thank-you,"

She gave him a small smile. _Don't thank me yet,_ she thought and had to stop herself from smirking.

He got her some paper and some ink. "Write what I tell you." And so she did.

* * *

The tent flap opened up and Tyrion saw a messenger. Shagga stood behind Tyrion, gripping his weapon, wondering who would disturb them. The messenger gave Tyrion's clansmen an odd look as he dropped to one knee before Lord Tywin, who was still sitting in his seat and unmoving.

"My lord," he said, "Ser Addam bid me to tell you that the Stark host is moving down the causeway."

Tywin Lannister felt himself smirk slightly."So the wolfling is leaving his den to play among the lions," he said in a voice of satisfaction. "Splendid. Return to Ser Addam and tell him to fall back. He is not to engage the northerners until we arrive, but I want him to harass their flanks and draw them farther south."

"It will be as you command." Tyrion saw how men were so eager to do what his father said, as though they were afraid he might strike them down should he be kept waiting… He probably would, to be perfectly honest.

"We are well situated here," Kevan pointed out. "Close to the ford and ringed by pits and spikes. If they are coming south, I say let them come, and break themselves against us."

"The boy may hang back or lose his courage when he sees our numbers," Lord Tywin replied, his smirk still somewhat playing on his thin lips "The sooner the Starks are broken, the sooner I shall be free to deal with Stannis Baratheon. Send word to Jaime that I am marching against Robb Stark."

"Ser," The messenger said, he had not moved from where he stood. Tyrion noticed the nervous look on his face, there clearly was more he had to say. Tyrion had seen the nervous look on men's face before when they spoke to his father, but this one tried to keep his courage long enough to get what he had to say. "Perhaps before making any more plans you should consider another letter I have received."

"Another letter? And?" Tywin said gruffly. "What of it?"

"I-It is from your granddaughter, Isis, my lord." The man said quietly. Tyrion saw the look in his father's eye and he knew he was troubled. Tyrion himself was even troubled. Why on earth was Isis writing them? She should be at Casterly Rock by now, but they did not expect her to send word so soon. And why did the messenger look so nervous if that was the case?

"Isis?" Tywin frowned and Kevan did as well. It was no secret that everyone loved Isis, the girl seemed to enrapture all hearts she came across. She captured and ensnared people with her words and intelligence. If she asked you to walk off the Wall, most people would do it without hesitation. Tyrion was never sure what it was about Isis that made her like that. Yes, she was beautiful but so were thousands of other maidens. It was something else that Tyrion could never put his finger on. It was the very essence of her, the way she could silence a room when she walked in. How she could convince anyone to do anything with her silver tongue, as though she was an enchanter or sorceress.

"What does she say?" Kevan inquired

"The young wolfling, as you call him... He—he holds her…in his camp, my lord." Tywin's face twisted in rage at the thought of his granddaughter being held in the enemy's war camp.

Tyrion's mouth fell slightly open upon hearing the news. Isis was a prisoner? No. No, it couldn't be.

"Give it to me," Tywin told the messenger and he grabbed the letter, his eyes flicking over it. "It is in Isis's hand."

"What does it say?" Kevan asked, Tyrion waited patiently to know what became of his niece. He did not expect her harmed, but one could never be so sure. Tyrion found himself wondering how she ended up prisoner in the first place. One thing was sure, with the girl's silver tongue she would most likely be able to talk her way out of her imprisonment...given a day or two, of course. As previously noted, Isis was extremely cunning and convincing when she wanted to be.

"She says she is unharmed, but the Stark boy is keeping her prisoner. She requests his family's freedom so she may in turn have her own, as he promised."

"Do you think...?" Kevan began

"It appears our dear Isis needs our help..." Tyrion suggested

"So it seems." Tywin's thin and pale lips creased into a stern line.

"Joffery will not want to give up his hostages for the life of his sister..." Tyrion knew people better than that. Joffrey cared little about his family. All the boy cared about was the ugly iron chair his bony ass sat in.

"These are not Isis's words." Tywin crumpled the paper "She knows Ned Stark is a traitor, and she knows it well. The Wolf is manipulating her."

"Or perhaps she believes his words? The Stark boy would do no ill harm to her, not from what I know of him." Tyrion said as he set his cup of ale down.

"I would not put it above him. Her family holds his prisoner, he will do what is needed to urge for their release."

Kevan nodded "Shall I send someone to monitor her treatment? If what you say is true and those are not her words, she could be being harmed."

"Send a few, be sure they make haste. Cercei has most likely gained word; she will want to know what befalls her daughter. Prepare all necessary arrangements; I want to move against Stark quickly so I can get my granddaughter back."

* * *

_"Isis!" Jaime's voice rang through her chambers. It was the little monkey's bedtime and she was nowhere to be found. He smirked as he saw her bed empty with nothing in the room. "Isis?" He called again._

_"Come find me!" He heard a little giggle and he smiled. They played this game every night when his guard for Robert would begin. That was all his life seemed to be lately, a charade of endless watches of the Baratheon's. Although he did not mind watching his niece he was not so pleased to be doing the same to Robert. Thank the gods he did not have to stand there all night anymore like he had when Robert first took the throne._

_He peeked into her wardrobe and saw nothing; no little toes peaked out under the silk gowns. __"You're getting better at this Isis," He smirked "But do not think so easily I won't find you."_

_"You'll never find me this time!" She giggled more. He tried to pinpoint where her soft voice was coming from but he could not find where she was. He checked behind her changing screen, another one of her favorite places to hide and yet did not see the black-haired little princess._

_"Hmm," He wondered where else she could be as he strode across the room and looked behind the curtains. He paused and looked around the large chambers. Toys were scattered in the corner but other than that nothing seemed out of place._

_"Well, you are too good at this!" He exclaimed "I might as well just give up. You win this time Isis." He smiled_

_"Here I am, Uncle Jaime." She giggled as she climbed from behind a space in the bed he didn't even notice._

_"You're a sneaky monkey." He picked her up after she raced to give him a hug. Her little arms covered in baby fat wrapped around his neck as he carried her to bed._

_"I'm not a monkey." She told him "I'm a girl," Isis's green and blue eyes sparkled._

_"You could have fooled me," He teased her and set her on the bed, pulling the sheets back and placing them over her._

_She was only four years old, young and naïve. She looked so sweet with her chubby cheeks and long hair, pale skin, and baby teeth that sparkled when she smiled._

_"Tell me a story Uncle Jaime," She begged him "Please,"_

_"You're too old for stories." He smirked_

_"No one is too old for your stories. They're almost as good as Uncle Tyrion's!" She laughed_

_"Almost? Mine are far better than Tyrions." He told her with a frown._

_Her nose wrinkled and she thought about it. "Weeelll…" He rolled his eyes at her response. Tyrion's stories really weren't all that great…_

_"You don't want to hear a story of mine anyway." He tried to convince her, Robert was expecting him to guard soon._

_"Well I do," Jaime's eyes shot up at the voice standing in the doorway. A very radiant, beautiful, Cercei stood there, smiling at him. She was pregnant and the swell of her belly was noticeable. Isis smiled at her mother as walked across the room to her bed, sitting next to him._

_"Well, I have never been able to refuse beautiful women." Jaime sighed as though it were a great pain to tell them a story._

_"Tell me the one about when you and mother went to the cliffs! The one when you jumped off!" Isis smiled_

_"You've heard that one a million times." He protested_

_"But I like it." She flashed him a charming smile._

_"I like that one too," Cercei agreed_

_"Very well," Jaime nodded "Once upon a time, many years ago lived two golden-haired Lannisters—"_

_"Why don't I have golden hair?" Isis interrupted, frowning._

_"Because you take after your father, Sweetling." Cercei explained_

_"I don't want to be like him," She frowned "I want to have gold hair."_

_"Black is just as nice as gold." Jaime told her, though he did prefer gold._

_"Don't interrupt if you want a story, Isis. Where are your manners?"_

_Isis only pursed her lips and decided to sit quietly._

_"Where was I?" Jaime frowned "Ah, yes. Once there were two little Lannisters of Casterly Rock. Those two Lannisters were twins, a boy and a girl. The castle on Casterly Rock was near a cliff; a cliff that dropped to the ocean," He continued "The little lion and lioness agreed to go on an adventure. The only problem was their father, Lord Tywin, had the little lion locked inside all day trying to teach him how to read." Jaime flashed a smile to Cercei and she smiled back softly._

_Isis's eyes glimmered as he spoke, she held onto his every word. "One day, when it came time for their adventure the little lioness came up with a plan to steal the little lion away. The lion was trapped inside the study, forced to read books all day. While he read, he noticed something out the window," He told her "The little lioness had strung sheets together so he could climb out into the floor above, escaping the books he was forced to flip through." That part was a lie, but Jaime wanted to make the story more interesting for Isis. Really all Cercei did was open the door… Not string sheets together to make a rope, she wasn't adventurous or foolish enough for that."Once out, the little lion and lioness ran to the stables to grab their horses, only they were followed by the smallest lion—"_

_"Uncle Tyrion!" Isis interrupted with joy across her face._

_"Yes, the smallest lion was Tyrion. The smallest lion followed the lion and the lioness all the way out to the woods, wanting to go an adventure as well. Only the lion and lioness were riding too fast and he got lost. When the lion and lioness reached the cliffs the lion proposed they should jump off. The lioness, always worrying, protested and after he jumped off the side she ran back to her horse to tell their father. After she returned with the father the little lion was scolded terribly and punished. 'We're Lannisters. Lannisters don't act like fools,' Lord Tywin told him." Jaime quoted and then shot Cercei a blaming yet teasing look. "They returned to the castle, completely unaware the smallest lion was still missing. Hours went by and soon it appeared that he was nowhere to be found. The lion and lioness's father gathered guards and sent them patrolling, looking all over for the smallest lion. It was then the lion decided he should go out and look for the smaller lion as well, ignoring what his father said about him being confined to his chambers. The lion was the one that found the smallest one in the woods. The smallest lion was swollen with bee stings and insect bites, and covered in mud from head to toe."_

_Isis giggled as he told her that part. "Uncle Tyrion was so silly," She laughed_

_"And he was even sillier to look at," Jaime told her._

_"It is time for bed, Sweetling." Cercei kissed her forehead._

_"Good-night mother," She smiled and then looked to him "Good-night Uncle Jaime."_

_"Good night Isis," He smiled and got up, following Cercei out of the room._

_"Uncle Jaime?" She said before he closed her chamber doors._

_"Yes?" He asked_

_"I hope one day I am as brave as you," She told him _

_"You will be child," He smiled_

And Jaime hoped she was being brave while he crumpled the letter in his hand. He had no doubt that she was frightened, but if she was anything like either her father or mother, Isis would be brave regardless.

He could only imagine what the Young Wolf had told her or forced her to do. It fueled his hate to know that she was being held prisoner. She was only a sweet girl; she did not deserve to be treated like an animal, caged up and locked away. He did not know if she was being treated alright. She said as much in her letter, but they were not her words. Had she been forced to say that?

His father prepared to move against the Stark host, but would it be enough? The boy was green and in a panic he could hurt her if he felt things were going badly.

Jaime didn't want to imagine the panic Cercei would be in. It was bad enough she sent Isis away, but to know she delivered her into the jaws of the wolf; she would be devastated. Cercei loved her children more than anything, he could practically feel the anger she would feel upon knowing of Isis's capture.

_She must be so terrified._ Jaime thought, thinking of both Cercei and Isis being scared.

Would Ned Stark's son hurt her? He didn't think as much, but that did not comfort him. Isis was a smart girl, she would conspire something to keep herself alive. That was the only thought that kept Jamie from abandoning his siege of Rivverrun and racing to meet his father so he could kill the Young Wolf himself.

Isis was one of the few people Jaime truly loved in life. He had been the first one besides Cercei to hold her, even before Rober. Because Robert was away on a hunt when she was born, of course…

The idea of her being frightened and hurt scared him. He wondered how she was being kept, if she was locked away in a cage and whether she was healthy.

The last time he had seen Isis was before he fled after attacking Ned Stark. She had seen him coming from her mother's chambers and she noticed the panic state he was in.

For some reason she knew they would not see each other for a long time. She had smiled at him and told him that she would pray for his safe return. Now it seemed their roles had switched. Jaime did not believe in the gods, old or new. But for Isis's safety he would pray to them every day until she was returned to the ones who loved her.

* * *

**For some reason I feel like that chapter was really bad...Sorry it it wasn't as great as some of my others. I feel like I just completely did not do well with Jamie's character. Oh well, there's always next time...Please review and let me know how I did. I'll try to post the next chapter this weekend to make up for this one. **

**Oh! Next chapter hint: More Robb and Isis action! Only this time it's getting slightly more serious... **

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow, and favorite! It'll make me want to update faster :)**


	6. Find Anything Interesting?

**So this chapter contains a bit of OOCness, but hopefully you guys won't mind too terribly much. This chapter has definitely been one of the most challenging, but I had tons of fun with it. As usual, ignore my spelling/grammatical mistakes. ****Enjoy and please review! **

* * *

_Chapter 6_

It did not take long for Isis to discover how utterly boring it was in a war camp. She had been there for nine days and already she was thinking of stabbing herself with a fork. Unfortunately, the forks were much too blunt and she would inevitably only bleed to death... in a couple of hours if she was lucky. With her luck she would probably live and suffer more boredom, much to her dismay...

She craved to feel a book between her fingers, lessening the long bore of the days. She had thought being a prisoner in a war camp—Robb Stark's war camp no less, would be more exciting.

Isis found herself so bored that she almost thought death would be a better option. Before she didn't understand the phrase 'being bored to death', yet now she did… She had firsthand experience with it. She would gladly welcome death had it meant she wouldn't have to stay in that damn tent any longer.

She had expected them to move from Moat Callian by now, to make some kind of haste to head to the Riverrun and help Edmure Tully, who was being attacked by Uncle Jaime. For some reason she did not understand why they had not yet moved. Clearly the northerners had hit some kind of issue or predicament.

No one would talk to her, her handmaidens barely visited her and when they did they didn't stay long; only to bring her meals. She felt lonely as soon as they left again and she wished she had some female companions to confide in. She missed her handmaiden back in King's Landing, and her Ser Maxwell, whose company she enjoyed also.

Isis had not seen the Young Wolf since the day he made her write those letters nearly six days ago. She had done nothing but stare at the top of her tent and sleep, it was beginning to drive her insane. In some ways it was worse than being locked in the cage Bolton had her in. Freedom was right outside her tent, she could just walk out. At least in her cage she knew that she had no other option. Here she could move around and stretch her legs, if only the great brutes that guarded her would allow her to leave.

She found herself conspiring ideas and plans to get out. She would do almost anything if it allowed her to go for a quick walk and take a look around.

She sat up from her bed and threw her legs over the edge, looking at the tent opening. The fabric flapped in the wind, giving her quick peeks at the outside world. Her eyes narrowed, it was taunting her. It was practically calling her to exit; she had to get out, even if it was just for a moment.

She sighed and looked at the foot of the bed where Robb's robe laid untouched. She had not given it back since she had not been able to gain the opportunity. Then it dawned on her. She could use that as her excuse! She smiled to herself as she snatched the robe up and got to her feet, walking outside.

She went through the tent flap and the light greeted her, it was a good sight to see after not seeing it for so long. The sun was just about to set, painting the sky with pinks, yellows, and oranges.

She began to walk when her wrist was pulled by someone, grabbing her tightly and pulling her into their chest.

"And where do you think you're going?" One of Bolton's guards sneered.

"I-I just need to return something to Lord Stark." She told him while trying not to wince in pain. Her wrists were still terribly sore from the shackles that she had been locked in.

"He's in a meeting." Another guard said, he was far less frightening than the one who held her.

"Well, then I'll just leave it for him." She told the men.

"I can take it," The younger and less-scary one told her.

"I can manage; you can come with me if you wish." Though she really didn't want him to come "To make sure I don't run off. Although, I'm not sure where I would run off to... I'll most likely get eaten by some terrible beast, should I try."

The terrifying man who held her chuckled and smiled an ugly grin at her "There are worse things to be afraid of than swamp beasts, girl." He ran a hand through her hair, pulling slightly and she gasped.

"My lady!" A voice rang out and she turned around as the man released her, Theon Greyjoy stood not too far off. He strode towards them angrily and he looked at the guard.

"Are you alright?" He did not bother to look at her; he only glared at the man who was almost a half a head taller than him.

"Fine," Isis said stiffly

"You are not to put a hand on her again," Theon told the man "I thought Lord Stark made that very clear."

The man's face only twisted in annoyance and he huffed, walking away.

"Thank-you,"

"Don't mention it," He said "It was only a favor to Robb,"

"I really do thank—"

"Seriously, just don't mention it," He brushed her off and looked at the other guard "Who was that?"

"My elder brother, Terrace Canlinn."

"Under what house do you serve?" Theon asked

"House Bolton, my lord."

"Make sure he does not touch her again." Theon warned him and the man nodded. "If he does, be sure he knows he risks losing a hand…" He turned back to Isis and he asked curiously "I believe you have a good reason to be outside your tent and in harm's way?"

"I needed to return something to Ro—Lord Stark." She corrected herself. She forgot that Robb had proper titles she needed to address him as.

Theon nodded but didn't bother asking her what business she had with him; only gruffly replied "Make it quick then."

She nodded and walked off, keeping her stride slow so she could make the most of her walk. She wished for some warmer dress, one that wasn't sleeveless. Although they were not that far north and technically were in the south, it was still colder than what she was used to.

Isis entered the big tent and was disappointed to see it empty. Isis knew he was in a meeting, but she had still hoped her would be there... for some odd reason. She sighed as she walked to the bed and folded the robe carefully while setting it there.

She looked around and saw how different it was from her own tent. There were desks and tables and chairs, as well as an armor rack. The bathtub was in the other room, a see through curtain separating it from the main quarters of the tent. She smirked as she remembered what had taken place in there in a few days ago.

Isis walked over to his desk where she found a series of maps and letters. She frowned when she saw a letter addressed to him about the battle progress of her uncle. An idea came to her head and Isis grabbed at the letter and began reading as fast as she could. Perhaps it would say his exact location, and she could somehow manage to escape and get to him?

Hope filled her at the thought of seeing her Uncle Jaime again. The last time she had seen him and been after he attacked Ned Stark. To see Uncle Jaime again would be the best thing she could imagine! For him to embrace her and tell her she was alright, that she was safe...nothing would feel better. Her throat hurt thinking about it and she was so focused on the words in the letter she did not notice anyone else enter the tent.

"Find anything interesting?"

She yelped in surprise and covered her mouth in shock, her eyes filled with guilt. She accidentally knocked some pieces of the map over and onto the ground.

"I—No! I didn't—, I did find what I was looking for, actually." She regained her lost composure in an instant, and hid the letter behind her back.

"And that being?" Robb stood up straighter and crossed his arms.

"You, of course." She gave him a sweet and innocent smile, flipping her long and gorgeous hair casually over one shoulder. She had worn the dress Gwen gave her on her second day; the Dornish whore's dress since she only had one other that was available to her and she had worn the day before.

By flipping her hair she had exposed her bare shoulder and revealed the side of her breast, hoping her body would distract him.

"Oh?" He asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow "And why were you looking for me?" He began walking towards her.

"I wanted to see you." It wasn't a lie. Isis really did wish to see him.

"How come?" Robb asked and stopped a few inches away from her, Isis could feel the heat radiating off his body and it made her shudder slightly.

He noticed her dress fabric was slightly see-through and he could make out her breasts and light pink nipples, hard and perky through the fabric. The sight almost made him want to throw her against the desk and attack her viciously with his lips, but he didn't.

"I-," She breathed out calmly and her voice faltered "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you..."

Robb tried not to smile or show any kind of amusement on his face. She was a good actress, pretending to be the silly and infatuated maiden who had desires for her captor. However, he had already caught her. Had he not seen Isis hiding something he would have believed her.

Isis almost rolled her eyes at herself at how pathetic she sounded. She didn't think he was fooled enough to buy it, but she could hope. "And I was hoping," She brushed his arm lightly while her fingers going to his leather doublet and playing with the ties, undoing them lightly. "That perhaps you haven't been able to stop thinking about me either..."

Robb swallowed a lump in his throat and stepped closer to her, pushing her against the desk as his hands grasped her hips roughly. If she wanted to play this game, she would discover he could play too… and win.

She gasped as he pressed his body against hers and electricity coursed through her veins under her skin. A desire sparked in her and suddenly she was no longer pretending; the roughness and viciousness in his actions had fueled her hungering lust for him.

His forehead pressed against Isis's and he moved his mouth to hers, brushing her lips. He missed the touch of a woman, and to feel her against him was what he craved for. But he knew if wasn't real, it was out of her deceitfully trying to keep something from him. She moved one of her knees and placed it between his legs, rubbing against his crotch to tease him. He had to stifle a groan and bite his lip to keep himself from getting too turned on.

Robb's lips lightly brushed hers in an almost kiss and her mouth opened slightly in anticipation. The heat created between their bodies would have been hot enough to melt snow. His hands roamed up her waist and hips and she tried to move her head forward to kiss him but he moved back; he refused to kiss her. Well, at least refused to kiss her on the lips. He would have done it in a heartbeat if she had not been being such a sneaky little minx.

He moved his head down and kissed her jawline, his warm lips pressing against her soft skin. She made a half gasp and half moan in pleasure, Robb knew he found her sensitive spot. He smirked against her as he went down with his kisses, trailing down the skin on her neck. He felt her truly react to him and he knew she wanted this… He wanted it too, and desperately. But he couldn't bring himself to kiss her like he always wanted to. His tongue ran lightly over her skin and Robb felt her hips push into his and their lower body connected, almost causing him to groan.

Goddamn it, he wanted her. He wanted her so badly it hurt, due to his body's betrayal. He had to end this, to get away from her before he did something he regretted… like really kiss her. Not just on the neck, but on the mouth. If he did that Robb knew it wouldn't go well for him in the end.

His hand went to the small of her back slowly, almost to the point he could reach the hand she was concealing something in. Robb pressed more kisses along her pale neck and he smirked even larger as he grabbed her hand behind her and she gasped in shock.

"Ah-ha," He pulled away from her and took a step back, though he didn't exactly want to. "Hiding something, are we?" He looked at the paper in his hand and unfolded it.

Isis was still flustered from the moment they had just shared and she could still feel Robb's lips kissing her neck, even while he was standing away. She missed his touch even though she had only experienced it for a quick second. Isis's legs felt like jelly and her heart raced faster than she knew was possible as a deep feeling settled between her legs and deep within her core. The want unsettled her so badly she felt tears well up in her eyes.

As he read Robb frowned and he looked back up at her when he finished, a troubled look on his face. "What do you want with this?" He asked in confusion as he lightly threw it back on his desk.

"I-I only wanted to know where my uncle was, and.. and if he was alright..." She wiped a tear that fell down her cheek, embarrassed she let Robb see her cry.

He frowned as he saw Isis's tears, she truly must care for her uncle. That, or either him kissing her really was that terrible… Gods, he hoped not.

"Please," She told him and her voice cracked, she refused to look him in the eyes. Isis focused on anything and everything but him. "I didn't mean to pry; it wasn't my intention of coming here."

Robb sighed but he had a slight grin on his face "My father always said Baratheon's were a handful." The corner of Isis's mouth turned into a grin upon hearing that and he looked back up at her. She turned around and began to pick up the pieces on his desk she knocked over.

"Why are you here anyway? And don't lie this time." Robb crossed his arms as she bent down to pick up some pieces on the ground. By doing so, she gave him the perfect view of her ass. Yet again, the fabric was slightly see-through, it allowed him to see the curves of her backside perfectly. He coughed, trying to keep his mind from drifting to where they were only a few moments before. His body pressed to hers... His tongue against her salty skin... Her lips gasping for him...

"I was here to return your robe," Isis stood up and motioned with her head over to the bed where she had folded his robe neatly. "You were kind enough to lend it to me and I repaid that kindness by searching through your letters and lying to you." Isis's eyes fell upon him and she looked down in her hands to the wooden pieces and sighed remorsefully. "I don't know where these go."

He walked over to her and took them from Isis's hands, putting them on the desk and placing them were they used to be. He placed the towers where the Twins were, the fish were his Uncle Edmure had moved against Jaime Lannister, the two lion's heads were Isis's family was set up.

"And this one?" She held the Direwolf in her hand, running her thumb over it "Where are we?" She asked him

Robb took a deep breath and took her hand in his "Here," He moved her hand for her and placed it on the map where they were "We're right here."

She nodded and turned to him, her big eyes looking at him sadly. He didn't want to move his hand away, something about her skin on his just felt so... right. Everything about their closeness felt right, as though something was drawing them together.

"I didn't truly lie... Not about everything," Isis told him softly while her eyes flashed to his lips. Her neck still burned from where they were pressed earlier.

"What do you mean?" Robb asked, frowning as he pulled his hand away and felt emptiness from the loss of touch.

"I really did want to see you."

Hearing that surprised him, "You...You did?"

"Yes." She nodded and turned fully to face him. "I was lonely, and there's not a lot of people to talk to around here. Well, there actually is.. It's just they don't treat me the way you do."

Robb was happy to hear she really did seek him out and wanted to see him, but he was not so pleased to hear how she was treated. "Have they hurt you?"

"No, they're just unkind. And I know what I am, I'm a prisoner... But I just... I don't like it. I don't like being locked up, even if it is just being held in the tent and not in a cage."

"I will see that you will be allowed to walk around the camp, as long as your promise to stay out of trouble."

"Yes, of course." Isis nodded

"And no more snooping, or I really will have to throw you in a cage."

"Thank-you," Isis said and he nodded in response as she walked away. She stopped and turned around. "You're different from what I thought you were..."

Robb frowned "What do you mean?"

She pursed her lips "You have a pure heart and a good head on your shoulders. You're not like most men, Robb Stark."

"Is that a good thing?" He couldn't help but smile.

Isis smiled and nodded lightly "The realm could use more people like you. You're a rare find. Your northerners are lucky to have such an honorable lord leading them." And with that she left, leaving Robb alone with the feelings for her that was burning inside him like a flame.

Isis left the tent and as she walked back the feeling of desperation and need for his touch still followed her. It would be harder than she thought to try to get rid of him. Especially while her head buzzed and her body felt electrified from his touch and closeness.

How could she end the life of the man who had showed her mercy when she deserved none? How could she follow through with her intentions of getting rid of him? How could she bring herself to stab him in the back? He was the only one who had been kind and gentle, who didn't treat her as though she were only a prisoner. Robb had given her these... feelings. She had never felt such feelings before. One thing was certain though; she could not slit his throat as easily as she thought she could have done so before all this happened.

Isis concluded it would be harder to try to bring ruin to Robb Stark than she had originally thought. The only problem was that maybe she didn't really _want_ to ruin him. This feeling was new to her, and she was terrified. She was confused, and she knew that if she didn't ruin him first... He would only eventually ruin her.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Let me know how I did! Also, I wanted to let you know I am now officially past 25 thousand words! To me that's pretty impressive for only 6 chapters. **

**Next chapters hint: Cercei discovers Isis getting captured! **

**I will try to update sometime this week!**

**-Amelia**

**Review, follow, and favorite! It'll make me want to update faster if you do! :D**


	7. Cercei's Rage

**Umm, I wasn't really feeling this chapter. Oh well, hopefully you guys find it alright! Please review and follow, it'll make my day. Sorry about the atrocious editing job.**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

Isis could no longer take another moment of being bored out of her skull. She needed something other than playing with her thumbs and day dreaming to do. She had been able to roam around the camp as of yesterday; but now her feet hurt and the guards who had to walk her around forbade her from going on any more than two walks a day.

She sat up; surely someone had books in this damn camp. She would ask Robb, perhaps there was something he had. She moved to go out of her tent and she sighed. It was getting darker, soon she would be served supper.

"The little princess is out of her tent, yet again." The younger guard smiled at her "What can I do for you?" Isis almost frowned; the guards had taken to calling her the 'little princess'.

She hated when they called her that, mainly because Uncle Renly was the only one who she allowed to call her that. At least with him it was a term of endearment. With the guards and northerners, it seemed as though they were mocking her. It made her feel young; as though she was still a girl. Isis hated it, since she was most definitely _not_ a little girl.

"I only wondered if I could possibly go see Lord Stark. I have some matters that I wish to discuss with him."

"I'm sure—" The man began when the scarier guard that Theon had saved her from the day before interrupted.

"Matters to discuss?" He scoffed "Is that what she calls it? More like let him slip between her pretty thighs. She's a whore just like her Lannister mother."

Isis's eyes widened in rage and hate. How. Dare. He? Hate and utter despise filled her stomach. She didn't think, only acted. How dare he imply such vile things? She was the princess!

Isis reeled back with all her strength and slapped the guard across the face as hard as she could. She slapped him so hard that her hand stung, and Isis was positive there would be a bruise on his cheek the next morning.

The guard was shocked and so was Isis from her rash actions, she stood there breathless with her hand aching and the man turned to face her. He had blood in his mouth, obviously he bit his tongue when she hit him.

The younger one stood there with his mouth agape in shock. The older one grabbed at her throat and she screamed. "You fucking slut!" He roared with his spit flying everywhere. Isis gripped at his hands, desperately trying to pry him off. She felt her windpipe being crushed so badly she couldn't even scream, her vision began growing dark. Spots appeared in her vision and she felt the air cut off from her lungs.

"Enough, Terrance!" The younger yelled and grabbed Isis away from the guard who was suffocating her. She breathed heavily as the younger man held her from behind, keeping her away from his brother.

"The whore—"

"I know! She'll answer to Robb Stark for what she did, not you." He was worried his brother would lose a hand for that. Or worse, he could lose his head. After all, Isis was a _very_ important prisoner.

He pulled her away by the wrist, dragging her behind him as she gasped. Isis's skin on her neck screamed from his gripping so hard, she could feel dark bruises forming already. "How am I supposed to protect you when you're going around making enemies, Princess?" The man asked her. She could tell he was mad, but not the point he wished to strangle her like his brother.

"Protect me?" She coughed as she tried to speak "I thought you were to guard me?"

"They're the same thing, are they not?" He asked her with his eyebrows raised.

She said nothing, only allowed herself to be dragged into a tent where Robb was having a meeting with his Banners.

When she saw him her heart raced. She had not laid eyes on him since their meeting the day before. All eyes looked up when she entered with the guard pulling her harshly. Out of the corner of her eye Isis could see Catelyn Stark in the corner. She was dressed in riding clothes and must have only arrived very recently.

"What is it?" Robb asked, frowning.

"She…struck one of the guards, my lord." The guard said

Robb sighed and stood up and looked to his Bannermen "Leave us,"

Greatjon Umber sighed remorsefully and grumbled. Roose Bolton gave her a sickening look and Theon barely paid attention to her as the rest of them left.

"Mother, please stay." Robb told her as she began to leave with the others. Robb's attention turned to the guard "I would like to speak to her alone…" He told the man.

"Of course," He nodded and released his grasp on her sore wrist. As soon as the guard left Isis rubbed it gently.

"Mother, I presume you remember Lady Isis Baratheon?" Robb asked

"Of course! But what she doing here?" Cat replied, surprised.

"She's my prisoner. Roose Bolton caught her in the woods with a Lannister caravan."

Cat nodded and smiled sweetly at Isis "It is good to see you again," Though Isis assumed Lady Catelyn did not actually mean it, she was only being polite.

"You as well, Lady Stark." Isis replied. Catelyn Stark was extremely kind when Isis had visited Winterfell with her family. Isis vaguely remembered the shadow of the woman she was when her family had left. Poor Catelyn had been so broken-hearted from Bran's accident.

"As I was saying," Isis could hear the irritation in Robb's voice "She is my prisoner. And prisoners do not hit their guards."

She looked down and said "I didn't mean to... It just happened." Isis looked back up to meet his eyes.

Robb shook his head "How can a little princess be such a difficult prisoner?"

"I'm sorry,"

"No, you're not. I actually think you enjoy causing me grief."

"I told you, I didn't mean to hit him."

"Then why did you?"

"I'm sure she has a good reason, Robb." Catelyn said gently. Pity was in her eyes, she felt sorry for Isis.

"No reason is good enough to hit a guard. They'll expect me to put her in chains or keep her in a cell. People already think I'm being too lenient with her!"

Isis only stood quietly and shifted on her feet, peering down at her dirty nails.

"What made you hit him?" Robb asked her

She sighed and looked up "He insulted me and my family—my mother, to be exact."

"Isis," He said disappointed, and then frowned upon noticing something. He walked over to her and lifted her chin up. He looked at her neck where there it was bruising. "Did he do this?" He asked. Isis said nothing as he released her. "Did. He. Do. This?" Robb asked her again, his voice had an edge to it.

"Yes," She breathed out.

"Robb, he cannot simply—," Catelyn started

"I know," He cut off his mother "He won't go unpunished either... He can't just strangle her and get away with it." Isis released a breath of relief when she heard those words. "What did he say to make you do this?" Robb asked her, frowning.

She shook her head and pursed her lips. "It's not worth repeating."

"Tell me anyway." He said gently

"No," She shook her head, her eyes held tears "It's really not…"

He looked so concerned; his blue eyes were clouded with trouble "Tell me. I'd rather hear it from you than the guard."

"It's really not that bad. I only over-reacted..."

"Isis…" Robb said her name and she turned away from his eyes.

"I wanted to leave my tent; I said I had matters to discuss with you..." She looked away, embarrassed "Terrance implied I was your personal whore, and then he proceeded to insult my mother as well; saying I was a slut just like her." Her eyes flashed to Catelyn and she saw her eyes glued on Robb's back, wondering what her son would say.

Robb only exhaled deeply and looked at her. "People will say things, Isis. Don't believe them..."

"It wasn't what they said about you and I that bothered me..." Her tears filled up to the top of her eyes and she was afraid one might fall. She hated crying, she hated even more crying in front of other people. There was nothing she hated more than looking weak. But for some reason Robb managed to tear down her walls every time. He exposed her in ways she never knew. He caused those emotion barriers and strongholds she built up to come crumbling down. He slipped past her nets and completely unhinged her.

"It was how she spoke of my mother." Her voice was quiet "I know none of you northerners like her or my family, I'm not an idiot. I know what she did to my father's bastards at Casterly Rock. But she's my mother, none the less. And for me to hear someone spit on her name because of the hate they feel for her... How can they hate someone they have never met?" A tear fell and she wiped it away quickly. Isis hated that he saw her so unguarded and so emotional. "I hear what they say about her. They say she's a monster. And maybe she is?" She shrugged "But I have never seen that side of her."

"I will post new guards at your tent," He promised "And I will make it crystal clear that they are not to say anything about your family,"

"Thank-you," She nodded

Catelyn noticed the way her son looked at the girl. He truly cared for her, that much was obvious. Catelyn had always like Isis when she visited. She seemed like a smart and lovely girl, it was only too bad she had ended up caught in the middle of this.

"Promise me you won't try to hit the next guards I send?" He laughed slightly

Isis smiled slightly "I promise."

"Good," He nodded "Now, go to your tent. I'll have someone send you supper."

She nodded and walked out. As soon as she did Robb sighed and turned to his mother "I don't know what I'm supposed to do with her."

Catelyn smiled "You'll think of something. Regardless of what you choose, I'm sure she'll like you anyway."

Robb raised his eyebrow "What do you mean?"

Catelyn smiled "You're just as blind to the ways of women as your father was." She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. She had a hard time knowing he was now a man grown and commanding an army. She remembered as clear as day when she had first held him in her arms.

Catelyn only smiled and brushed his cheek with her thumb lovingly as he still looked confused. When did he get so grown up? "Ah, Robb." She sighed "You have so much to learn..." He was so naïve to the looks in Isis's eyes. And Isis was oblivious to his looks her gave her as well.

* * *

Cercei moved quietly and quickly to the small council room. She always looked determined when she went to speak to the council. She had her head high and her shoulders back, a gleam of wickedness played in her eyes.

She had no patience for Varys and Littlefinger or Pycell, they all were beneath her. They were pawns in the game and she only played them. She didn't trust a single one of course; she was far smarter than that.

She entered and immediately people were to their feet. Joffrey did not rise, but instead remained sitting in the chair she usually sat in and looking as though he owned the place. Yes, he was king; but even kings had to listen and respect their mothers.

"What matters are there today?" She acquired and sat down.

"Many matters, Joffrey's coronation cost more than we could afford." Littlefinger said ominously "I'm afraid we will be even further in debt to your father."

Cercei only hummed "Hmm, yes. But Joffrey's coronation was worth every cent."

"Of course, my Queen." Varys said, looking rather pale even with his powdered face.

"And what other matters?" Cercei knew as soon as she walked in that they were afraid to tell her something.

"We received a raven," Pycell said

"And? Get on with it. I have things to attend to." Joffrey groaned.

"Joff, you should be attending your small council meetings anyway."

"I am the King. I don't have to do anything if I don't want to." He sounded like a spoiled boy. Cercei only wished Jaime was there to put him in line. She was afraid Joff would do something foolish to provoke fear into the people so they would respect him. "Besides, father never attended them."

"That's because your father was always drunk and whoring." She told him seriously in her calm 'do not test me' voice, and cocked her head slightly to the side. Cercei turned to Pycelle, "What of this letter, Grand Maester?"

"It has," He seemed breathless. Cercei almost rolled her eyes; at the rate he speaks they will be in these seats all day until he finally spits it out. "It has appeared to have come from Robb Stark's camp..." Each breath sounded like he was one step closer to death. She could not wait until the man's heart finally stopped; though she knew she would lose a valuable spy and supporter. The man irked her, mainly because of his mind's deterioration of age and his slow responses. For some reason though, she felt as though he yet has more life in him still then he let on.

"And? What word of the traitor?" Joffrey asked impatiently.

"Its terrible news, I fear." Pycelle wheezed

"Shall we tell them, Grand Maester?" Varys inquired, he sensed Cercei's irritation,

"It seems...The Young Wolf…, it seems..." Pycelle paid no attention to Varys's offer "He holds a valuable prisoner in his camp."

"And who may that valuable prisoner be?" She asked, she tried to sound sweet but she was sure she only sounded stand-offish with a hint of severe annoyance.

"He holds..." Pycelle coughed, Cercei was almost threatened to snatch the letter from his hand and order him to be taken away. She did not have time for this. "He holds your daughter, Isis... So it would seem."

Cercei's face paled. Her heart and stomach dropped and she got to her feet with shaky legs. She felt as though her heart was glass and it dropped to the ground, shattering at her feet into a million pieces. She did not show weakness though as she walked over quickly to Pycelle, she only showed her rage.

"Give that to me," She hissed and ripped the letter right out of his hands. Her eyes flickered desperately over the ink letters; her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would pop out of her chest.

"Robb Stark is probably taking her in his bed as we speak." Littlefinger said in a monotone voice beside her. Red dots appeared in front of Cercei's eyes out of her utter rage. She felt the lioness awaken inside her and she almost shook with anger.

She turned to him suddenly and backhanded him so fiercely hard she almost felt the bone in her hand snap. He fell to the ground and her throat clenched as everyone's eyes were on her.

"OUT!" Cercei screamed "Out! Get out! Get out, or I swear I will kill you and stick your head on a spike myself!" Her voice strained as she yelled. Littlefinger got up off the ground from where he had fallen after she struck him; his face was horribly red and some of the skin had split. He didn't say a word, only raced out the doors in a quick walk.

Cercei felt her hands shake and as she re-read the letter again and again.

"If it comforts you, my little birds have told me the Stark boy only treats her with kindness." Varys told her

"But for how long?" Pycelle coughed

"We hold his father; he would not dare do anything." Cercei told him.

"I'll send Robb Stark his head for this!" Joffrey stood up.

"No!" Cercei snapped, she knew he cared nothing for his sister. He only cared of himself and not the actions he would take would only harm her daughter. "He holds her prisoner, if you do anything foolish he may harm her."

"She is right, my King," Varys agreed "Who knows what he is capable doing to her should we make the wrong move."

"Send word to Jaime; he will crush Robb Stark and bring me my daughter."

"It seems that Stark's host moves towards your Lord Father. A foolish move." Pycelle noted

"He will no doubt gain her once his army crushes the Wolf's. We have word that the host crossed the Twins two days ago. They have struck up a deal with Walder Frey," Varys looked at Cercei as he spoke

"A deal with Walder Frey?" Joffrey scoffed at wolfling's bad luck

"No doubt the cross had a price. I imagine young Robb Stark is to marry one of Lord Walder's daughters after the fighting is done."

_Good,_ Cercei thought. Hopefully his new promised betrothal will keep him from seeking after her daughter. Cercei did not regret her fighting Robert when he insisted Isis wed Robb. She fought relentlessly, screaming at him and threatening for days. Finally, Robert gave in and Joffrey was to marry Sansa instead.

"What if the Stark's manage to defeat my father?" She couldn't help but voice.

"No one can defeat Grandfather," Joffrey said in a cocky and arrogant tone

"And no one thought Robert could defeat the Targaryen's either," Pycelle reminded him

"Send someone to her, I want her out before the fighting begins. I want her back home right away."

"Of course, my Queen. I can send spies in with little difficulty." He promised

"Could you give her a message from me as well?" She asked

"Anything is possible; it should be no trouble, Your Grace."

She nodded "I will write immediately. Send someone as soon as you can."

"Of course,"

She crumpled the paper in her hand and turned around, taking it with her. It had been just as she feared; one of her children was taken as hostage.

She loved nothing more than her children—expect Jaime, of course. She would fight tooth and nail to get Isis back if she had to. If she had to man an army herself to get her, she would. To get her children back she would go through the seven hells and back.

As she walked away she felt tears come to her eyes. She had been thankful it was Isis though. She had almost sent Myrcella away instead, and she was not nearly as strong as Isis.

At least with Isis she knew she would stand tall and act as she would. She would not do anything cowardly or foolish; she would be brave and fierce. Myrcella was just a child, a girl who had not would have been terrified and crying all the time.

She worried about Isis, though. Isis was the picture of gorgeous; she was her daughter, after all. Cercei had often heard Margaery Tyrell being called the most beautiful maiden in all the Seven Kingdoms, yet Cercei was not convinced. Obviously those who have spoken of Margaery's beauty have not seen her daughter, for they would have choked on their words if they did.

Littlefinger's comment had bothered her even more than she let on. Robb Stark may be honorable, but he was still a man and had the desires of one. Cercei was sure he would be enticed by Isis's beauty. She feared the worst; had he forced her sweet daughter to do anything against her will? Had he forced her to share his bed?

Cercei looked down at the letter; Isis's writing looked just like her father's. It was her writing but clearly Robb Stark's words. Had he manipulated her or lied, or perhaps even forced her to write this letter?

_Be strong, my sweet one. _Cercei would do anything to be able to say that to Isis's face...

Jaime would kill the wolfling if he got the chance. He would slash his sword down the traitor's body, cutting him open and his blood would pool out, the life leaving him. Jamie would kill him if Isis was being harmed, and he would not be merciful.

She had hated no one as much as she did the Starks, she realized. Every time their name was uttered it fueled her hate, burning deep inside of her. She would show them what it meant to make an enemy of her, and they would pay dearly in the end.

She swore it and said it under her breath in a promise to her daughter as she walked through the Red Keep. She would get Isis back. Cercei swore to all of the Seven and she would not rest until she saw Isis's face and held her in her arms yet again.

* * *

**Uhh, I desperately need to get someone to beta for me...So I know that chapter wasn't that great, but I promise next one will be better! I'll try to update later in the week.**

**Hint for next chapter: Maybe some more sexy parts between our main characters... And maybe a bit of heartbreak. **

**-Amelia**

**Review, follow, and favorite please! **


	8. Madness and Ruin

**Good news! I had some people PM me about being a beta! Hopefully my writing won't suck as much now. Here's the new chapter, enjoy it. Oh, and I should probably mention this is one of those 'M' rated chapters... Just warning you ahead of time! However, if any of you have previous read/watched GOT, the chances are you're probably used to this type of content and you're probably cool with it.. If you're not cool with it, then maybe you should stop reading from this point on. Anyway, enjoy! And please review, follow, and favorite! If you do it will make me want to update sooner! **

* * *

_Chapter 8_

Isis sat quietly, her hands in her lap. She felt so utterly out of place. She gnawed on her bottom lip nervously as she looked at her surroundings . She should not be there, that much was obvious. Lady Stark had requested her presence for the feast, but it did not make her feel any more welcome.

They would strike tonight; they would strike against her uncle or grandfather and they would go to battle. The northerners would lock her in a tent or in a cage of course, the idea killed her. She hated being confined and told what to do.

Her family could be butchered; and The Lannister's soldiers could share the same fate. She didn't want to think about that though. Lady Cat was across the table from her, she smiled sweetly in confirmation. Over the course of the past few days, Lady Catelyn had been more than Isis could have ever hoped for. She was the companionship she needed and she made sure she was never bored or lonely.

She had taken quiet well to Lady Stark and realized that she was what she needed in this rocky stage of her life. She made her feel safe, as though she had nothing to worry about. Yet while Isis sat there Catelyn could not take away the discomfort she was feeling. She felt naked even though she wore another beautiful dress Gwen had given her.

This dress was a sleeveless chiffon as well, only it was a deep burgundy color and the silk straps that held it from falling down tied together on her shoulders. It was low cut; far more than she was used to, exposing the valley of her breasts. Her hair was up in a southern style, the waves piled in a loose bun, pieces of hair fell perfectly from it. Yet still, Isis did not feel comfortable in her own body.

She had joined the feast; which she now realized was a mistake. A young girl of Baratheon blood, the enemy, was surrounded in a room full of northern men preparing to fight her family.

Yet, there was something more that caused her discomfort. Although she was worried about her uncle and grandfather, what disturbed her was she was far more worried about Robb's safety more than her own family's.

When she saw him sitting at the head of the table her heart beat rapidly and her stomach flipped. He had noticed when she walked in with his mother, everyone had noticed. Isis had felt his eyes upon her and the feeling returned to her; the feeling she had when their bodies had been so close the other day. The feeling she had when his lips were on her skin...It burnt right through her and she could feel her pulse quicken and her hands grew numb.

Was that a good sign? Maybe it wasn't a good sign? Isis didn't care though, she liked the feeling he inflicted upon her.

When Isis would look up she would see Robb looking at her, he would then suddenly direct his gaze somewhere else. He did it as though he was slightly embarrassed Isis had caught him staring.

However, she was just as drawn to him as he was to her. She could feel it, as well as see it. She saw it in his eyes when ever he looked towards her. Isis had seen it since the second day of her imprisonment, when he had caught her in the bath. She felt it when his skin accidentally brushed against hers; a shoulder lightly touching, or like the other day when his hand was on her own.

She did not have much of an appetite that night, she barely touched her food. All she could think of was that this might be the last time she saw him. Surely, Robb could not stand a chance against her uncle or grandfather. He had never been in a battle before; this was his first time. Her chest clenched when she thought about it and she swallowed the feeling developing in her throat.

She turned her head to look down the table at him. He was talking to one of his Bannermen, Greatjon Umber. Robb wore his armor and a fur cloak over his shoulders, he ran a hand over his jaw casually and that just about did it for Isis. She had to stop thinking such desirous thoughts, she realized. If she didn't she would go mad.

Isis was seventeen years old. The thought depressed her. She knew girls who had wed as early as twelve, and yet here she was... still unattached and she would be twenty in a few short years. At this rate, her womanly parts would first stop working before she had children. She would hate to be like Lady Nolene, who would attend court occasionally. She was in her fifties and still had no husband, most likely because she was past the child bearing age; and therefore, no one wanted to marry her. Gods, Isis did not want to be like that…

Robb ran his hand along his jaw again and she quickly grabbed her cup and took a couple big swigs of wine. The feeling of need between her legs was back, and she hated herself for it.

But why? Why should she fight it? She set her cup down as she thought. She was old enough to do as she pleases; to make her own choices.

But lusting after the man who held her prisoner was not the choice she meant. Isis was almost ashamed of her feelings and thoughts. But why was she? Only a few days ago she had been willing to do the exact same thing she was thinking; only of course she planned to stab him in his sleep. This made her feel conflicted though. She didn't want to ruin him, not completely anyway. She drank more wine and decided she could no longer just pretend.

He had to feel the same thing. How could he not? She would try, and if he didn't return her feelings... Well, then if he died in battle what would she have to lose?

She had made her choice. She chose him.

Robb listened to Lord Greatjon Umber propose new ideas and he took a drink of his ale, setting it down after he had a few swallows.

"No, we'll stick to the plan." Robb insisted

"Are you sure—,"

"I have never been so sure about anything, Lord Umber." He said seriously.

"Very well," The man nodded, looking somewhat grim.

Robb looked up and his eyes met with Isis. He couldn't stop looking at her, she was just too beautiful. She turned her head away as soon as he caught her looking at him and he chuckled while smiling. He was glad so many people were dining with them. Had it only been the two of them he would have attacked her viciously with his mouth right on the very table they sat at.

His thoughts had melted away when he realized the seriousness and the penalty he would have to pay for crossing the Twins. He would marry one of Lord Frey's daughters; but that did not change the fact he still had immense feelings for Isis. He had feelings for her since the first time he saw her smile, and the feelings only grew after his father told him of the plans King Robert had for them to wed.

"Are you nervous?" Umber asked him.

"Should I be?" Robb turned to him, taking his gaze from Isis. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her though. She was so damn beautiful in this light. In the dark and eerie light, the flames of the candles cast shadows that flickered off of her skin. She was breathtaking, and all he wanted to was drink the sight of her in.

"You'd be stupid not to." He laughed

Robb only smiled and took another drink. His expression fell when he saw Isis deep in thought, looking like she was conflicted or worried. It must be hard for her, he realized. He was going to attack her uncle's camp as soon as it was dark enough for them to be concealed and travel safely.

Grey Wind lay at his feet, pawing at his leg and seeking attention.

"You look like you need a woman, Robb." Greatjon laughed and Robb looked up at him. "Nothing like fucking a woman before you ride off into battle. I have one in mind that might be to your liking." He chuckled

"I have no interest in whores," Robb told him. His father had always warned him about whores; he said it wasn't honorable and his wife would one day appreciate him waiting for her. However, the main reason Robb stayed away from them was because he was scared that he would get one with child and have a bastard. However, the idea of a bastard and his father's words still didn't stop him in the past. He was no virgin, but ever since meeting Isis for the first time a year prior he didn't take interest in anyone else.

"I'm not talking about a whore," Greatjon's eyes sparkled when he spoke. Robb frowned and was about to protest when Greatjon yelled loudly, "Lady Isis!"

Isis looked up and frowned. Robb went to protest but Greatjon smirked at him. "You've been making eyes at that girl for days. Bed her and be done with it."

She stood up and began to walk over just as Greatjon began to chuckle.

"Yes, Lord Umber?" She asked

"I believe Lord Robb wants a word," Greatjon chuckled and stood up, "Here my lady, take my seat," The man got up and allowed Isis to sit down. Robb was about the stab Umber, and the man took no note of the murderous look Robb was giving him. He then adverted his attention to Isis as Umber walked away. Robb realized he was staring at Isis and he snapped out of it.

"How are you this evening?" He asked her.

"I could be better," She told him "And you? How are you?"

"I'm nervous," He told her. His hands were shaking, and not just from the upcoming battle.

Isis smiled at him "My uncle always told me that if a man was not nervous before battle he was a fool...So clearly you are no fool, Robb Stark."

But he was. If only she knew how he much longed to have her.

"You look beautiful," Robb told her and Isis's eyes widened.

"Thank-you." She said and felt a weight lift up her shoulders. She smiled as the words ran through her head.

He thought she was beautiful, the thought rang in her head over and over. Isis had to bite her cheek to keep from smiling "I wasn't sure if the gown was appropriate or not," She admitted

He shook his head and answered too quickly "No, it looks gorgeous." He liked the gown. He could only imagine if that's how good it looked on, how much better it would look off.

She smiled and looked down at her hands. There was silence as they looked around the tent where the long table was set. He only looked at her and tried to memorize every feature in her face. The flickers of blue in her green eyes and the light color of her cheeks, the couple freckles that also adorned it. Finally, he studied the curves of her red lips. "You're quiet," He told her as there was a longer silence.

"I feel out of place. I shouldn't be here. I'm your prisoner, not your guest."

"And what do you think Theon is?" He smiled and she smiled back and laughed. Robb knew Isis had no great love for Theon.

"I suppose he was a prisoner a long time ago, before you befriended him."

"And you still think you're a prisoner then?" He asked her. He had befriended her as well, just as he did Theon.

"I have guards stationed outside my tent; you cannot tell me I'm not a prisoner."

"The guards are for your own protection," He smirked, though they both knew they really weren't.

"Oh?" Isis laughed "Well then I thank you for your concern, Lord Stark."

She felt something cold and wet against her ankle and she yelped in shock and gripped Robb's arm tightly and jumped closer to him.

"What in Seven Hells?!" She exclaimed while her heart beat erratically as she still clutched onto him for her dear life.

Robb laughed "Grey Wind!" The wolf only peaked his head out between the table and the bench, resting his head on Robb's knee.

"Oh, thank gods!" She put her hand on her chest in relief, "He scared me half to death."

Robb only laughed more "I'm sorry he frightened you,"

They realized the closeness of their bodies. She had her hand still gripping his arm and she was so close to him she was practically sitting on his lap. She felt heat and electricity course through her body, she felt an ache for even more closeness. She had too much wine and had become far bolder than she ever had been before.

"It's alright," She shook her head and Robb looked down at her lips. His eyes flashed back to hers and he felt her hand slide down his arm slowly. "I can feel you trembling," She whispered in his ear, her hot breath on his skin. "Are you that worried about the battle?" Robb looked down at her again, this time at her cleavage. She noticed, "Robb, you're making me blush."

"I'm sorry, princess." He cleared his throat awkwardly, he felt a blush rise in his cheeks as well and he began to move away from her.

"No," Isis protested while stopping him from moving away,her hand kept traveling down Robb's arm. "I-I don't mind."

He was in shock, wondering if he had heard her correctly "What?"

Gods, he was going to make her spell it out. The male species was utterly and completely hopeless when it came to women. Isis almost rolled her eyes. "I mean that you're going off to battle, and I'm worried I might... not ever see you again." Isis said hesitantly, trying to find the right words. Her hand now rested on his thigh.

"And you're scared for that?" He asked and grabbed her hand, his thumb brushing over it.

"Yes," She admitted

"But if I was killed you would be given back to your family. You would have your freedom."

"I don't want to have to pay that price for it." Isis said quietly

This made him happier to hear than he expected. In fact, it was the last thing Robb thought to hear Isis say tonight. His heart raced and he looked into her eyes. "I didn't know you liked your captivity so much." He chuckled while he teased her.

"I thought you said I was no longer a prisoner." Isis's mouth twitched into a smile.

"I may have lied," He shrugged, smirking.

"Robb Stark lying to the princess? What has the world come to?" She laughed

"Madness and ruin."

She stopped smiling and only looked in his eyes. "Yes, I suppose." Isis pursed her lips. She then frowned, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He nodded

"What was your thoughts the first time you saw me?"

He was still painfully aware of her hand on his thigh; he could almost brush his arm against her breast if he twisted towards her.

"I thought you were the most beautiful sight I had ever laid eyes on." He swallowed and he saw her corners of her mouth, the mouth he wanted to kiss, turn up in a small grin.

"Well, when I saw you I—, no never mind." Isis shook her head while blushing "It's silly,"

"No, tell me." He asked her. He had to know, not knowing would be the death of him.

"I don't know. I thought you would be the same as every other man I had met. You proved me wrong. I felt something though, that first moment I saw you..."She said embarrassed "And when I saw you for the second time just the other day, I felt it again. And I see you now and that feeling is still there. I don't know what it is exactly, but I know that I have never...," She trailed off and her eyes were glossy in the light. Her hand moved, slowly raking at him until it reached his crotch "I've never wanted anyone as badly as I want you."

His stomach was doing somersaults, his palms were sweaty and she made him feel like he had never experienced a woman before, like she was the first time. She added pressure on his crotch and he knew she could feel him growing hard with want. "Isis—" Robb said in a tone that suggested he was back to being serious.

"Don't speak to me like I'm a child," She told him "Because I'm not one. And I know you want me, I can see it." She gripped him harder and he had to stifle a groan; he wanted her so badly and what she was doing with her hands felt so good. The blood rushed through him and it was becoming painful because of how badly he wanted her. " I can see how much you want me. I can feel your desire," Isis said quietly.

"It wouldn't be honorable," He took her hand and placed it in her lap, holding it there. Rejection stung Isis's eyes and Robb felt emptiness when he moved his hand away from hers.

She hadn't anticipated this. She hadn't anticipated he would refuse her. He had looked at her with the same eyes she looked at him with. Isis was dumbfounded... She was so sure he felt the same way.

"Who cares about honor?" She asked him harshly. "Who cares? What if..." Isis trailed off, looking away. "What if you die during battle? Do you even think anyone will care? Do you think it will matter? Honor shouldn't control you, Robb. Stop thinking about it, and start think about what you want instead. What do you want?" She asked him, searching for an answer while her stomach flipped.

_You._ Robb thought, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Isis…" Robb began in the same reprimanding tone, as though she were a child. She just turned away from him, moving so she put space between them.

He didn't need to say anything more. Not only that, but he didn't think he could have even if he wanted to. If any words came out of Robb's mouth he was sure it would be him begging Isis for her for forgiveness and telling her the truth. The truth that he really did want her; that he wanted her so badly.

Isis grabbed the wine glass in front of her; it wasn't her glass originally and she had no idea who it used to belong to, but she didn't care. She drank it in big gulps and threw her head back to get every last drop.

How her mother would be disappointed. She was nothing like her mother; Isis couldn't seduce a man even if she really tried. Yes, she had looks. But did she have anything else? Obviously not. And not the mention, the man she was trying to seduce was her enemy. Had she gone mad?

She put the goblet down and looked at him and stood "Well, after disgracing and making a total fool myself I see no more reason to stick around. Good luck with your battle, Lord Stark." She curtly nodded to him and walked away before he could say anything more.

"Isis!" He was about to stop her, but it was pointless. He should have just told her that he was to marry the Frey girl. It would only make everything worse, by telling her the truth. If it wasn't for his betrothal he would already have Isis. By the gods, he had wanted Isis so badly. Robb didn't care about who her family was and if they were enemies. He had half a mind to run out and grab her, then kiss her red lips until they were bruised. Instead he sat right there and drank the rest of his ale.

Isis wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to hold the tears in. Never before had she felt so broken; and over a boy, no less! It was pathetic, _she_ was pathetic!

She hated herself for it; she hated herself for all of it. She had fallen for Robb Stark. It wasn't love, but it was still something. And she was a damn idiot! What had gone through her mind? Of course he didn't want her! He probably had some other girl waiting in his bed back at Winterfell.

The thought stung her as she thought of it. She could feel her heart break inside of her chest.

_'Men are nothing but trouble'_; her mother warned her_ 'They treat you as you are nothing more than an object; a plaything they can use until they get bored. They cast you away like you're nothing more than a waste of space. Do not trust men, Isis. You'll only have your heart broken'._

Her mother was right, as usual. She had experienced her first heartbreak. There was no point trying to be strong. She had no more dignity left so she let her tears fall down her face without shame. Who would care if she cried anyway?

They ran down her cheeks, her eyes were blood-shot and red. She sniffed as she tried to hold in the quiet sobs.

The guards did not ask if she was alright when she walked past them and into her tent. She entered and ripped the pins out of her hair desperately. If she was only a girl and not a woman, why should she bother to look the part? The way Robb had spoken to her and looked at her, it made her feel like she was only a child trying to be a grown up. Isis let out a quiet sob and she wanted to smack herself for being so foolish.

She would have given him everything, she realized. And for what? She didn't love him, why would she even consider giving him anything at all? She didn't know the answer. All she knew is that when he looked at her a spark ignited inside of her.

She never felt that way before; she didn't feel shocks pulse through her skin when someone else looked at her. When she was around him she felt her stomach clench and her chest tighten and for some reason she loved that feeling. She loved the feeling he gave her and it had felt so right.

But yet she knew it wasn't right. She was betraying her family. But she knew Robb was the one person she would give everything up for. Even her family, she would go against her family for him...

Isis had originally set out with the intentions of ruining Robb. Yet she could not anticipate it would be the opposite, and he instead would begin to ruin her.

* * *

**This one was actually really challenging to write, but I think I nailed it. Hopefully you guys think so too! I'll try to update within the week.**

**Hint for next chapter: More interaction with the main characters... There might be a kiss or two, as well as some other rated 'M' stuff thrown in... Or maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see. **

**-Amelia**

**Review, follow, and favorite! It inspires me to write more, and therefore causes me to update faster. :)**


	9. Burning Like a Fire

**Wow! So many reviews/follows/favorites for the last chapter! Thanks so much! By the way, I would just like to point out that I now finally reached past 40,000 words on this story! **

** So... This chapter is gonna be awkward, but just roll with it. It definitely won't hurt my feelings if you don't read it. Well, it might a bit; but that's ok. There's bound to be thousands of errors, so as usual just ignore them. **

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS NOW RATED 'M' FOR A REASON. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED!**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

Robb had wanted Isis so desperately since the very first moment he saw her. He wanted her every minute he was awake and she was what he dreamed of every night. Isis was all he could ever think of.

He knew it was wrong, of course. She was a Baratheon, the daughter of the Queen and sister to Joffrey. Her family held his family as prisoners in King's Landing. However, the thought of that didn't seem to matter anymore. Sides and loyalties were no longer the issue to him. All he could think of is how much her craved her, how desperately he wanted to have her lips pressed against his own.

Robb sighed as he walked into his tent. He undid his cloak and hung it on the back of a chair, he needed to get out of his armor. Of course, Robb knew he would be putting it back on in only a few hours, but right now he just needed sleep. He needed to sleep off all the nervousness he had. He needed to sleep off the confusion he was feeling about Isis, and hopefully get her off of his mind.

He began to undo his armor, he felt like he was suffocating in it. He got it off after a few minutes and just stood there without a shirt. The air was cold but he didn't mind. Robb always liked the cold, it allowed him to think better. Yet the cold was doing nothing for him at the moment. It only numbed Robb's senses and allowed his mind to travel to places he didn't particularly want it to go.

Robb walked to his wooden dresser where there was a water basin sitting on top of it and he splashed cold water in his face. He was still trembling slightly from Isis's touch. He cussed at himself under his breath once again. He was wishing he could take back the entire night and do everything differently.

He couldn't ride into battle without feeling her lips against his. He would head to Isis's tent and grab hold of her by the nape of her neck and kiss the hell out of her, to show her that he wanted her touch just as badly as she wanted his.

He was furious with himself for not telling Isis what he really thought. Robb knew he would never again get another chance like that. He had seen the pain in Isis's eyes, and he strongly suspected that she hated him now.

He was going to battle; how did he know if he was going to come back again? The thought of dying scared him. He was worried that if he died his family would never be rescued and be able leave King's Landing. He was worried about what would happen to Isis if he wasn't around to make sure no one would hurt her.

He was so young, there were things that still needed to be done. He couldn't die just yet, he decided. He was about to meet hundreds of swords in only a few hours and although he was nervous he had confidence. He knew he would make it out alive, he felt fearless and invincible. But perhaps that was just the alcohol he had that night doing the thinking for him?

Robb didn't feel all that nervous for the battle suddenly. He should be nervous, but he wasn't. Not anymore, at least. He wasn't nervous about it, but when it came down to telling the woman he had feelings for how much he cared for her, Robb couldn't even think straight.

Just as he was going to put on his shirt he saw someone come into his tent.

"Ohh um," Isis stood there awkwardly and looked away. "Perhaps I should come back at another time?" She readied herself to leave.

Robb was shocked to see her. What was she doing in his tent? He didn't know why, nor did he care. All that he was concerned with was that she was in the room, after he expected she would never want to talk to him again.

She still looked hurt, he noticed although it was obvious she tried to hide it.

"No, please stay." He said quickly and stopped her from going anywhere. What was she doing here? Robb was so sure she would never want to see him again, not after how he had treated her.

Isis cleared her throat awkwardly and averted her eyes from his bare and muscular chest.

"I only wanted to give this back," She handed him a book, he didn't even notice she had it with her. "I wasn't sure if I'd get another chance, so I thought it would be best if I returned it now."

"You read it already?" He frowned placed it on his desk after she gave it to him.

"There isn't exactly a lot to do while being locked in a tent." Isis pursed her lips.

"Clearly," He chuckled. He was impressed, it was a thick book and she only had it for two days.

There was silence. Neither one of them said a single word to each other. Robb couldn't keep himself from thinking how gorgeous Isis looked, and how his heart pounded from her just standing there.

Finally, Isis spoke up. "I also wanted to apologize. I had too much to drink tonight and... and I wasn't exactly acting like myself." She told him

Robb nodded, though he could see through the lies. She was surprisingly easy for him to read right then. Typically, Isis would be difficult for most people to read... But for him in that moment it was easiest thing possible. He wasn't even sure why, but she just was.

"Anyway," Isis gave him a soft smile "I should go, I only wanted to give you your book back." She began to turn around. Robb gathered all the courage he had and made his decision about what he was going to do with her. It was now or never, he would not have this chance again. He wanted to kiss her the day she had left Winterfell, and yet he didn't do it. And dammit, if he let her go this time he would never forgive himself.

As Isis began to walk out of his tent, Robb stopped thinking and finally acted. For once he didn't care about honor. Instead, he took Isis's advice and did what he wanted. Robb quickly walked after her and grabbed her arm; her skin was warm even though the air was cold. He grabbed her and pulled her back into him, stopping her from walking out.

His lips were then against hers suddenly and Isis's eyes widened with shock. At first she didn't do anything and Robb begun doubting himself and his actions. Isis began to kiss back and all his doubts seemed to melt away. Robb's hands went to her hips and he held her tightly and Isis's hands went around his neck. Her lips were soft and warm, moving with his mouth while they kissed heatedly.

He couldn't imagine anything feeling so right as that moment, their lips connected and bodies pressed together. His tongue slipped into her mouth and her hands tangled in his auburn hair as he kissed her harder. Both their eyes were closed as she kissed him and his hands gripped tighter to her hips, never wanting to let her go.

Robb didn't know if his heart was stopping or was speeding up; all he knew was he loved the feeling of it. He loved being around her; he loved how she made him feel nervous and not be able to focus on anything but her when she was around.

Isis pulled away, although she really didn't want to. She didn't want to pull away at all, but she did regardless. Immediately she wanted to place her lips back on his again, but she didn't.

She looked in his blue eyes and she took a step back.

"I don't want your pity." She said suddenly

"My pity?" He asked, frowning.

"Yes, I don't want it. I don't want you to do this just because of what I said earlier tonight. You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want this, and now you're only doing this just because you feel bad that I was embarrassed from my attempts."

He sighed, and pulled her back to him. "Isis,"

"No," She pushed on his chest as he tried to lean down. "I-I made a mistake. I should have never—"

"You say you want me one minute and the next you're claiming you made a mistake?"

"No, it's just—..." She didn't continue what she was about to say.

Isis turned her head away and Robb lifted her chin up gently. "You were right," He told her

"About?" She asked

"Me, wanting you." He whispered and brushed some hair out of her face "I've wanted you since the very first moment I saw you."

"Since they dragged me out all muddy and bruised from that cage?"

He shook his head and chuckled lightly "No. Since a year ago, when you first came to Winterfell. That day in the forest when we shot the stag I wanted to kiss you so badly. And I've regretted that I didn't do it everyday since. "

"Then why didn't you? If you wanted to kiss me so badly that day in the forest, why didn't you do it?" She asked

"Because you're the princess," He stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Isis asked as Robb gripped her hips and pushed her roughly against his desk. Their lips were almost touching; she wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. She had a taste of him and now she was addicted. She craved that feeling again and it pained her every second his lips were apart from her own. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, causing her heart beat to race erratically.

"I didn't want to insult you," He told her "You were the princess and I was just some northern lord's son. You deserved more."

She smiled and pursed her lips to keep herself from ginning too much "You thought you didn't meet my standards?"

"Yes," He nodded

She looked down and smiled "I don't know what to say."

"I thought you had some Dornish prince waiting for you, or some other nobleman. I didn't want you to feel insulted." Robb told her

Isis shook her head as she wondered how he ever thought that she was too good for him. She turned to Robb and she pressed her lips against her again, to show him what she really felt and thought.

Her hands gripped his shoulders; Robb's skillful tongue seemed to find its way into her mouth yet again. She had never tasted anything as good as his lips. They were intoxicating to her, driving her to madness. She felt as though she was drunk as she kissed him, her mind was hazy and everything was spinning. He grasped her hips and pushed her into the desk even more and she gasped against his lips due to his roughness.

He sucked and bit at her bottom lip and Isis ran her hands down his chest, feeling his muscles tense and shiver under her touch. His hands went down her back and trailed down to her bottom, resting them there. Isis giggled as Robb inappropriately groped at her and he smirked while doing so and continued to move his lips on hers.

He wanted to kiss and touch her in places she's never been touched before. He wanted to drag his tongue across her skin as she moaned, whimpered, called out, and begged for him wantonly.

His hands went to back of her thighs and he lifted her up, her legs wrapped around him. Isis's right arm was wrapped around his neck, while her other felt his chest; his skin was warm and she could feel his heart racing under her palm.

He leaned down and placed her on the desk as her legs hung off of the edge of it. Robb stepped between Isis's legs and she could feel himself pushing into her. She gasped at the sudden hardness he pressed between her legs and Isis felt how aroused he was. He kissed her harder and she released a soft moan. She craved more, so much more. Lust and want bubbled inside her and she knew that she needed him.

His kisses trailed down her face to her jawline and her neck. He placed his lips tenderly on her chest that rose up and down while heavy with breath. Isis felt a sensation between her legs she had never felt before, it pained her all over her body and she knew if she didn't have him she would go insane.

His face was between her breasts, kissing down her cleavage on and going down ever farther along her stomach. His hands were raking up her thighs inside her dress, sliding in and out. He felt the soft and bare skin of her upper thighs with his rough hands. He took his hands out and placed them on her waist. Isis gasped as he went higher and trailed up her sides and her ribs. Robb moved his hands up even more as he kissed her body and he placed them on her breasts, groping and pawing at them.

Robb still moved down with his lips, trailing them almost between her legs and placing a gentle and sweet kisses everywhere on her. She grasped at his hands as he felt and squeezed at her breasts. She threw her head back as he continued to feel her and Isis felt a sensation bubble inside her that she'd never felt before. He moved back to her lips and bit her gently. Isis ran her tongue along his teeth and he opened his mouth to her. Their tongues danced and twisted together as the kiss only got deeper and more heated.

"You've never done this before?" Robb asked Isis as his hand ran through her soft hair.

"No," She shook her head.

"Isis, I need to know how far you want me to go. I don't want you think think I'm pressuring you or forcing you into anything. " He told her and she pushed him off of her. She stood up only a few inches away. Robb tried to grab her face to kiss her again but she only pushed him away while a mischievous gleam flickered in her eye playfully.

"All the way." She whispered and he tried to kiss her again, only to have her push him away again. Robb frowned and gave Isis a questing look "Relax," She told him. She reached to the shoulder of her dress and pushed it down, revealing the skin. Isis then did the same to the other and her with shaky fingers and she felt her breath shallow out as she released it. With the straps no longer holding it on her the dress fell in a pool of fabric at her feet, uncovering everything.

She stood completely naked for the first time in front of a man. As Robb saw her and he tried to drink in as much of the sight as he could.

"No one has ever seen me like this. Only you." She told him. He felt an overwhelming sense of pride and achievement knowing he was the first to see her uncovered. He was the first; the sight belonged to him and only him. Even if others saw her in the future, he would always be her first.

She was even more beautiful than he expected. A shy look appeared across her face and at first he thought she would try to cover herself with her arms but he knew she was too proud to do that.

"You're beautiful," He whispered as the shadows from the candlelight flickered over her bare skin. His knuckles brushed up her bare hip, tracing over the bone and going to the curve of her waist. Her hands went up his arms and gripped his biceps; he looked down at her and smiled. "Gods, you're beautiful." He told her again.

She giggled "You've already said that."

"And I'll say it a hundred more times, you're so damn beautiful." He told her and his hands went to her breasts, taking them in his hands. Robb leaned down and kissed her again deeply. His tongue was down her throat and she hummed as the kiss grew more heated, they bit and sucked on each other's lips. Isis's kisses were addicting to him, now that he experienced them he couldn't stop.

Isis's lips had the taste of wine on them and her tongue tasted even better as if was in his mouth. Her hand moved from his shoulder down to his crotch, feeling how hard he was for her.

She smiled during the kiss; clearly she liked how much she affected him. It had become almost painful because of how much he wanted her. Robb felt himself shutter slightly under her careful and experimental touches and he groaned. He kissed her harder when she gripped him; he bit when she got more playful and began to undo his breeches. His head pounded from all the blood being pumped to his lower body and he groaned as her fingers spread over him.

He picked her up again, his hands leaving her breasts the wrap around her thighs and hoists her up against him. Her hands went back behind his neck and his one remained on her thigh while holding her up, the other tangled in her long hair. She wasn't very heavy, he realized. Robb could hold her like this against his body for an hour if he wanted to.

He walked with her in his arms, still kissing Isis's ruby-red lips. He was blinded because his eyes were closed; but he knew where he was heading.

Robb stopped when his knees hit his bed and his nails dug in her thighs, making Isis gasp with pleasure and a slight pain. He gently placed her on the bed and they separated from the kiss, though neither of them wanted to.

"How is it I'm completely naked and you still have clothes on?" She asked playfully and pulled at his ties on his breeches to undo him.

"Well we wouldn't want the odds to be unfair now, would we?" Robb chuckled and Isis smiled. She kissed him then, more passionately than she had all night. She shivered under all his touches and she knew she had to have every inch of him.

As she untied him and his hand went down and cupped her sex. She should have been embarrassed by how wet she was, but for some reason she wasn't.

His fingers ran through her and finally she was able to undo him. She got his pants down and she tried to keep her eyes from widening at the sight of him. After all, she had never seen a naked man before. He noticed her blush and he laughed slightly as he slipped off his boots and the rest of his pants so he could join her on the bed.

He stopped running his finger through her and instead entered her lightly. His finger entered her and Isis gasped but as he thrusted it in more and Robb felt her relax.

"More, please." Isis begged

His second finger slipped inside her and she moaned. It was so easy to move inside Isis now that he was getting her to loosen up.

He moved her up to the top of the bed so she rested on his pillows and he kissed her. Isis fisted her hands in his hair as their lips clashed and his fingers continued their assault on her. She moaned from how good it felt and he stiffened at her noises of pleasure. Isis got the impression he liked hearing her moan and it turned him on even more and she smiled as they moved their lips even more.

He broke their kiss only so he could suck on the skin on her neck, biting and running his tongue over it. He left small marks on her skin, showing and claiming her as his own. He moved down to kiss her breasts and he took one of her light pink buds that adorned it in his mouth, teasing her with his tongue and nipping and biting at her lightly. His left hand was paying attention to her other breast while his right was still between her legs. He curled his fingers inside of her and she called out in pleasure.

Isis rolled her hips in his hand and called out and begged for more. He stopped moving his fingers and pulled out. Robb then sat up so he was sitting back on his knees and he threw her right leg over his shoulder and he began kissing down her ankle and she gasped and panted even more. He was down to her caf now, her upper caf, still traveling further.

He was kissing the inside of her thigh now, all while she moaned and whimpered as he drew closer to where she wanted him to kiss and touch her the most.

Finally he was there and he breathed warm a breath between her legs, making her whimper and shiver. He kissed her, using his tongue to tease her and biting slightly and playfully.

She called out and rolled her hips into him, never experiencing pleasure like that before. She couldn't imagine anything felt as good as what she was feeling then. Her hands ran through his auburn hair and she felt something tug in her stomach and a wonderful feeling began.

She moaned more and finally the madness had struck her. She would beg if she needed to, but she needed him, all of him.

"I need you, Robb." Isis said desperately, she was panting. Isis no longer wanted him, she _needed_ him. She needed him like she needed air in her lungs.

He stopped and the amount of loss she felt was almost unbearable. He climbed between her legs and hooked each one around him. He was sweating, she noticed. His skin was hot to touch and droplets of his sweat ran down his chest and dropped onto the skin of her stomach.

He kissed her. He kissed her so hard and for so long she felt the world spinning, she felt something between her legs run through her folds. He pulled away from the kiss that made her head spin and suddenly he was at the base of her entrance.

"I'll go slowly," Robb promised her and she nodded. He only had his tip inside her when he turned to kiss her again. As he inched in more she felt herself strain and she called out in pain. Isis felt pressure go to her lower spine and a ripping take place.

_Stop_, the words choked in Isis's throat because she knew she didn't actually want him to stop.

She hissed and yelled in pain as Robb tore through her maidenhood, breaking the kiss and tears flowed down her cheeks. "Shhh," He told her gently as she gripped onto him tightly because it hurt so much. "Isis, it's alright. I'm right here." He kissed her lips so gently and tenderly.

He began to kiss her tears and her heart clenched on how sweet and gentle he was being. He didn't ask if she was alright when he began thrust and a sob stuck in her throat as he moved slowly inside her. She wanted to tell him to wait, but she felt the pain numb out as he moved his hips into her own. Robb groaned at how tight she was and Isis tore her nails down the skin on his back.

Robb had never felt anything as good as being inside her, thrusting his hips into hers slowly and gently. He felt her inner walls stop fighting the invading object that was inside her. Isis began to relax and he heard her moan. He had been with women before, he wasn't new to this. But this was different from the others, completely and totally different. It was more intimate, more gentle and more passionate than all his previous times.

Hearing Isis moaning had almost made him release but he bit his lip and resisted it. He lowered himself on her more so they were pressed together even closer. Isis caught his lips on hers and they kissed as their hips began to meet each other.

Robb groaned again as Isis softly met his thrusts. Isis dug her nails into his skin harder as Robb gave her a bruising yet passionate kiss. Her heart swelled up with how utterly perfect it all felt. Tears still ran down Isis's face and he kissed them away gently.

He filled her up completely and she had never experienced something so emotional and incredible as what she was feeling. It felt as though they were meant to do this, as though he was meant to be with her.

Isis kissed him harder as one of his hands held the back of her head and tangled in her hair. His thrusts were so swift and so gentle, the pain had almost completely numbed and turned into something amazing and more pleasurable than anything she had felt before.

"Robb," Isis whispered his name quietly as they broke from the kiss.

A burning feeling hit him in the stomach, and not just because he was nearing his release. The burning spread and it engulfed him like a flame. The fire burned so deep and swallowed his heart until it beat rapidly and clenched and contracted in his chest.

He swallowed a lump in his throat as the burning continued. He knew, he knew so surely then. He knew by just her simply saying his name, he knew how devastatingly and undeniably in love with her he was.

_He loved her_. He, Robb Stark, loved Isis Baratheon to the point it pained him.

And there he was, on top of her while naked. She was naked too, her legs spread for him and he was moving himself inside of her. They were making love, it wasn't just some pointless session they had because they felt a lust for each other. He loved her. He loved her so much, he had since the very moment he saw her. It only took her saying his name, really saying his name while he was making love to her, taking the most sacred part of her that she gave to him, to know how deep his love was.

He kissed her then, more meaningful and more serious than he ever had before. He felt his stomach clench and he knew he was nearing his release. He began to slam himself into her a little bit harder, their hips hitting against each other roughly. She moaned and cried his name again as he moved harder and faster between her thighs. He lost his rhythm and his thrusts began getting sloppy.

Robb felt himself release into her and he kissed her hard as he continued his last few thrusts. He meant to pull out, but his head was still clouded with thoughts of Isis and her touch didn't make him think clearly. And she felt so good he could bear pulling out and have to end the closeness they were experiencing. He finished his release and his sloppy thrusts came to an end. Isis didn't reach her peak, but of course that was to be expected for her first time.

The way her eyes gleamed made it clear it felt more than good and was satisfying even without an orgasm. Robb held himself up and kissed her hard. He was still inside her; he didn't want to remove himself just yet.

Isis could feel the warmth of his seed spill into her womanhood and traveling up further inside of her. When he stopped thrusting she felt whole and complete and Isis could not believe what she had experienced with this man. The man who drove her insane. The one who was gentle and sweet and honorable, and made her chest clench with feelings and her heart flutter with emotions of longing and utter need.

Isis knew that their intimacy and closeness could ever lose its effect. She had felt connected to Robb in a way she never thought was humanly possible.

He rolled off of Isis, still kissing her lips and cupping her face as he did so. Their lips moved and Robb's heart almost stopped beating altogether as he felt her smile against his lips.

He pulled away from the kiss, their lower bodies still connected, and looked in her eyes as he held her. Isis's green eyes were still glossy from the tears that had long passed dried. She had never looked as beautiful as she did then. Her body's skin was warm with sweat and her cheeks were flushed. Her lips were full and bruised from Robb's rough kisses and she had love marks on her neck and chest, leading to her breasts. Her hair was messy, in a sexy kind of way, and her skin glowed from their lovemaking. Robb placed a light kiss on her temple.

"You're amazing," He kissed her lightly again

"It's official," She sighed "I'm not letting you ride off to battle tonight. You're staying with me, I'll tie you up to the bed if I have to in order to keep you from leaving."

He only chuckled and brushed some of her hair out of her face "Perhaps we can save the tying up to the bed part for another time after I get back?"

Isis giggled as he nuzzled her face lightly. She winced when she moved her body in the wrong way.

"You're sore." He noted

Isis nodded.

"It won't as badly the next time." Robb promised her.

Isis bit her lip lightly as she looked up to him "You mean... We'll do this again?"

"If you'll let me have you again," He kissed her forehead.

"Always," Isis whispered, almost as though Robb wasn't meant to hear; so he said nothing.

He didn't say the three little words that replayed in his head over and over. _I love you_. He didn't say it, though he knew he should have.

Instead he pulled out of her and felt his member coated slickly with her arousal and blood against his thigh. He noticed how his seed pooled out of her and ran down her folds after he took himself out. Robb saw the blood that he had caused dripping down her as well. he got up from the bed and he saw Isis wince again in pain as he moved and walked over to the dresser where he had a water basin and cloth. He felt her eyes on his naked body and he turned to her and smiled.

"And what are you staring?"

Oh, nothing." Isis smirked mischievously.

Robb smiled back at her and took the cloth to clean the blood from him. He went back to the bed with the cloth still in his hand. He laid down beside her and kissed her cheek in a small peck, causing her to laugh lightly.

"Open your legs," He told her and Isis did as she was told. He carefully placed the cloth on her torn womanhood and Isis shuttered from the pain as she gripped his shoulders tightly. He cleaned the blood off of her and also tried to get the blood out of his sheets.

Isis sighed when Robb got up from the bed again and she felt emptiness. She couldn't believe the passion they had shared only a few moments ago. Her heart raced just thinking about it.

He began blowing out the candles around the tent so she could sleep. Isis knew that as soon as she let the tiredness take her over he would get out of the bed and leave for battle.

"Will you be leaving soon?" She whispered as he climbed back in with her, coming behind her and wrapping his arms around Isis's center tightly.

"Yes, as soon as you fall asleep." He kissed the back of her neck. The words '_I love you'_ still stayed on his tongue; he wanted to say it more than anything. "You can keep my bed warm for me until I return,"

She giggled from the scratchiness of his facial hair as he nuzzled her neck "I can do that," She yawned and closed her eyes "But what happens if I don't fall asleep? I don't want you to go."

"Well then I'll stay here," Robb answered. His voice was husky and rough, she could hear he was tired as well.

"For how long?"

He kissed her mouth, filling the kiss with love and hoping she would return it with the same feeling. "Forever," Robb promised "If you want me to, that is."

"I want you to," Isis said quietly.

Sleep came over her, much to her dislike. She had the taste of him still on her tongue and his touches on her mind. Isis was able to say a silent prayer to the Warrior, the only one of the Seven she believed in, she begged him to return Robb back safely.

Sleep fell upon her and Robb placed a gentle kiss on her once more before he slipped out of the warm bed. He walked over to his clothes and began to put them on. Robb looked over to Isis in the dark; he still couldn't believe she was real.

He began to place on his armor. His heart raced when he thought about what he had experienced with Isis and thoughts of the battle that was to befall in only a few short hours. Robb tried to be quiet with the armor, but it appeared Isis would not wake no matter how noisy he was.

Lord Umber peeked through his tent opening just as Robb was fastening on his sword. "My lord, we are almost ready," His eyes caught on the naked woman in Robb's bed and he smirked.

"Good, I'll be a moment." Robb nodded as he put his gloves on.

Lord Umber disappeared and Robb glanced one last time to the sleeping beauty who lay asleep in his sheets. He only hoped she was not a dream and she would still be there when he returned.

The love Robb felt for her hit him in the chest. He knew then just what Isis meant to him, she meant everything. Robb had fallen hopelessly in love with her, and that feeling burned inside him like a fire.

* * *

**Hmm.. So I'm really not sure what to think of that chapter. Let me know what you think and if you want more chapters like this in the future. No flaming please, I feel like this chapter is going to get tons of criticism. Oh well, life goes on I suppose. **

**Next chapter hint: How Isis feels about her choice of betraying her family the morning after.**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow, and favorite! Let me know I didn't totally mess this chapter up. **


	10. The Mess Created

**I finally reached chapter 10! It's all double digits from now on! :) Thank-you all for making this story possible. Enjoy the chapter below. And I should probably inform you that I am now taking idea submissions! So if you have any ideas where you want this story to go, just review or PM me and I'll consider putting it in the story. **

* * *

_Chapter 10_

Isis woke up with a smile on her face. Before she got up everything flashed in her mind of the previous night. She smiled even wider as she thought of Robb's gentle touch and kisses and the passionate intimacy they had together.

She stretched her hand out to find the man she shared a bed with the night before, but instead she only found a handful of empty sheets.

Suddenly reality hit her. Isis shot up with a start, looking at the place on the bed beside her that was empty. Her eyes turned to the armor rack next to the bed, Robb still wasn't back from the battle.

She cursed at herself and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Isis winced in a blinding pain as a searing hot feeling throbbed between her legs.

There was dried blood and semen on the sheets where she slept. She decided she would wash them for him later in the day. Isis got up all while trying not to cringe, the pain was almost unbearable and it was sharply stinging. It hurt her to walk while her legs stiffened and she made her way to her dress that lay in a pile of fabric on the floor. She only hoped no one would see her walk out of his tent.

Isis quickly tied her hair back after she got in her dress. She was just about to leave when she saw the wash basin on his dresser. She walked over to it and saw it had the bloody water still inside it.

She smiled as thoughts came back of him from last night. Robb was so gentle with her, and so caring. Isis wasn't sure if last night was a one time thing or not, but she hoped it wasn't. One night wasn't enough for her, she needed more of him.

Isis took the basin and poured it out outside of the tent so no one would find the evidence of their act. After all, she was technically Robb's prisoner. His Bannermen would lose respect for their liege lord if they found out he was sexually involved with the girl who just so happened to be the Queen's daughter.

As soon as Isis thought of her mother she had realized what she had done. The night before was a total mistake. If her mother or anyone ever found out... How could Isis be such an idiot!?

What was WRONG with her? She was literally sleeping with the enemy! The reason why he was leaving for battle was to attack her family!

What had she done? Suddenly Isis began sobbing uncontrollably, realizing she had betrayed her family. She couldn't take it back, she had given the man who wanted to take away the crown from her brother her virginity.

She began to cry into her hands. Yes, last night was perfect; but what in the Seven Hell's was she thinking? He could be killing her grandfather or uncle as she sat there in his tent.

She was so stupid, she let her lust and want get in the way of her family. Her mother would never forgive her, her father would be so disappointed if he were still alive.

She was a bloody fool. Isis looked around the room, half blinded with tears and she saw the bed sheets. She walked as quickly as she could over to them and ripped them off the bed. She needed to forget this, she needed to erase it completely from her brain.

She bundled them up and quickly walked out of the tent to go over to the river that wasn't too far away. No doubt her guards probably think she's still in her tent. She didn't know what to say to them if they saw her walking _to_ her tent and not _from_ it.

She would lie and tell them she went for a walk while they were asleep. If they protested and said that they never were asleep Isis would only shrug and say they seemed completely asleep to her when she left.

When she got to the river she finally noticed the summer snows. She had never seen snow before, but it was cold and wet against her bare arms. It caused goosebumps to grace her skin and her hair on her arms to stand straight up.

She threw the sheet into the river and tried desperately to wash out the stains. Tears ran down her face as she did so, the wonderful feeling she had in her stomach last night was replaced by dread now that it was morning.

_What have I done?_ Isis asked herself again and again as she rubbed the stain out. Thankfully, it was coming out rather easily and all that was left was a faint outline.

She held it in her hands as she shook, and not just from the cold. They had only had one night together and already she knew there could never be another. Surely he must know that as well, he must know it was a mistake.

_Isis, you damn slut! look at the mess you created! _She cursed at herself repeatedly.

When she finally got the stain out as much as she could, Isis stood up from the river. Her hands were frozen and so was her entire body, but she barely felt it.

She walked in pain, both between her legs and in her heart. Isis didn't know what was worse: knowing she betrayed her family or knowing she could never have Robb again like she did the night before. She could never feel his lips on her skin, she would never be so close to him again.

* * *

Isis had finally found a long-sleeved dress. It was a plain grey one, it hung snugly to her curves and she was thankful it was so warm. However, all the warmth in the world could not seem to melt the ice that had taken root in her heart.

Her hair was down, she had braided a section back into two waterfall braids that wrapped around to the other side of her head and her soft waves pooled down her body, past the small of her back. She didn't feel like doing a beautiful hairstyle. Isis wanted nothing more than to just leave her hair, but she knew that as the Princess she had a responsibility to look like she hadn't completely lost her mind. Even if she really had.

Isis had sat there for hours on her bed, staring into the abyss. She didn't know what to think as tears ran down her cheeks.

She tucked her knees in under her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. It hurt her because of the soreness between her thighs, but she didn't care.

She blinked as her vision was impaired by the salty tears that flooded them and made it hard for her to see. She had betrayed her family.

_"Isis?" A voice from behind her had asked shyly._

_She turned from where she was looking out on her balcony and saw her weeping little brother, Tommen. He looked so heart-broken and sad, something had happened._

_"Tommen," Isis frowned and quickly went over to him, falling on her knees in front of him and clasped his hands in her own. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned, worry was behind her eyes. Had her sweet little brother been hurt?_

_"Socks is missing," He sobbed. Isis's face fell, Socks was Tommen's black kitten with a white little paw that Uncle Renly had given him for his name-day only a month earlier__._

_"Oh, Tommen." She said with sympathy "I'm so sorry. How did it happen?"_

_"Myrcella and I were playing h-hide and g-go s-seek and she accidentally let him out of my ch-ch-chambers!" He wailed while stuttering. The little boy could barely control his sobs. _

_"I'm sure Uncle Renly will get you new one." Isis assured him._

_Tommen shook his head, tears and snot ran down his face "I don't want a new one. I want S-Socks!"_

_"How about I help you look for him?" She stood up and held his hand._

_He nodded "Myrcella is already looking for him too."_

_"Did you ask Joffrey for help?"_

_"Y-yes," Tommen nodded and sniffed "He said he didn't have time for my kitten and told me to quit acting like such a baby."_

_Isis frowned, why did Joffrey have to be so cruel all the time? The worst thing about it was he was clearly Mother's favorite and therefore, got everything he wanted._

_"I'm sure Myrcella feels very bad, she'll help you find him even if it takes her until your next name-day," Isis assured, Myrcella was such a sweet girl. She would never have let the kitten out on purpose, like Joffrey would have._

_Tommen nodded as they walked out of Isis's chambers. "You need to stop crying," She said gently "Mother and father will get angry if they see you." He mother would be sentimental, but she hated it when her children cried. Isis knew their father hated it even more. _

_Tommen did his best to settle down and Isis was proud of him for trying to be so brave. __As Isis walked down the halls with her little brother's hand in her own, she noticed how late it was getting. It was late afternoon and the sun would soon go down. Tommen would be sent to bed and if he didn't have Socks he would throw a fit for certain._

_Just then, a man in gleaming armor rounded the corner. "Lose something, did we?" Uncle Jaime asked in a charming smile. In his arms was a little black kitten._

_"Socks!" Tommen yelled and ran to Uncle Jaime._

_"Where did you find him?" Isis exclaimed in shock, she couldn't believe their luck._

_"He may or may not have been on the ledge of the small tower."_

_"You climbed the edge of the small tower?!" Her mouth dropped. They called it the small tower, but really it wasn't all that small. _

_"Of course not," He lied "I had some other poor sap do it for me." He handed Tommen the kitten and the little boy hugged the cat tightly, causing the little animal to meow softly and purr._

_"Uncle Jaime," Isis said disapprovingly._

_"Don't give me that look, there was no one else around and we couldn't have Tommen missing his kitten. What is his name? Paws?"_

_"Socks." Tommen corrected_

_"I couldn't just leave little Socks all alone on the tower. Thought it was quite risky, I suppose. I should have gotten a little monkey to get the cat for me instead." He teased her. Isis smiled at the old nickname he called her._

_Isis used to climb a lot until she was seven years old. She fell and broke her arm and both her mother and father forbade her from climbing anymore._

_"Thank-you, Uncle Jaime!" Tommen exclaimed with happy tears in his eyes._

_"Don't lose him again. Or next time I won't even walk five feet to rescue that creature." Jaime threatened_

_"No! Never again, I promise!" Tommen said happily and ran off._

_"I know you'd do it again... If it came down to it," She said "You'd climb the towers of the High Sept to make us happy."_

_"No, those I would not climb." He told her in almost a condescending tone and he rolled his eyes "I don't exactly have a death wish."_

_"Fine," She crossed her arms and smirked. Uncle Jaime had his tough and uncaring façade down to a pat. Isis saw right through it though; he would do anything to make his nieces and nephews smile._

_"Shouldn't you be at needlepoint or something?" He raised an eyebrow_

_She rolled her eyes "Uncle Jaime you know how I hate needlepoint."_

_"Almost as much as you hate music lessons, I assume."_

_"More, it bores me to death." She released an exaggerated groan._

_"What bores you to death?" Another voice behind her asked, she turned around to Uncle Tyrion walking towards them "My brother's company?" He shot her an extra-large charming smile, filled with sparkling white teeth._

_She laughed and Jaime snorted "No, Isis was just speaking how your jests actually are the ones that bore her to death."_

_"Hmmm," Tyrion frowned "I always thought my jests were witty and rather funny. At least, dear brother, they are far better than yours." The corner of his mouth turned into a slight smirk_

_"Both your jests are funny!" Isis exclaimed, she knew the two of them would squabble for hours if they could._

_"Isis did you ever hear the story of when Tyrion brought a donkey into brothel?" Jamie asked with a mischievous smile._

_"Uncle Tyrion!" She gasped in horror. _

_"Jaime, why would you tell our sweet niece such lies?," Tyrion's smirk grew even wider._

_"I think we both know that isn't a lie," A glimmer of trouble reflected in the golden-haired knight's eye._

_"Hmm, well I suppose Isis also had not heard of the time you hid Maester Remus's robes and he had to march naked all through Casterly Rock looking for them." Tyrion chuckled._

_"She probably hasn't been told about how you released mice into Cercei's room, little brother."_

_"Or how you cut the braid of that poor kitchen girl and she had to walk around looking like a boy for months." _

_"Personally, I think we can both agree that it was an improvement in her looks." Tyrion__ raised an eyebrow and Jaime laughed in agreement and nodded. _

_"Ah yes, what was her name again? Lillian? Leighanne?"_

_"Lilac," Tyrion replied "I dumped a bucket of mud on her head once, thinking she was Cersei coming around the corner."_

_"You two are nothing but trouble!" Isis exclaimed, horrified, but most amused to hear of their misadventures._

_"Oh please, we haven't even started!" Jamie protested "After all, you haven't heard of what Tyrion did into the turtle soup,—"_

_"Ah, that is quite enough Jaime!" Tyrion interrupted him hastily, "Sweet Isis does not need to hear about that. Besides, do you wish to shame your little brother so terribly his niece could never look at him in the same light again?"_

_"Tyrion," Jaime smirked "You know I love my family. I would never betray any of them, especially by telling their darkest secrets." He winked at Isis and she smiled, knowing he would eventually tell her more funny stories about her Uncle Tyrion._

The words '_I love my family' and 'I would never betray any of them",_ replayed in her head in her Uncle Jaime's voice. She had betrayed them, she didn't deserve the love they bore her.

She had slept with Robb Stark. Isis had been sleeping with the enemy. He was the very man whose father did not proclaim Joffrey the king, and chose her Uncle Stannis instead. He had stated that her siblings had been born of incest, and his son had risen an army against her family. She had slept with that son, the feeling disgusted her although she didn't want it to.

She loved the feeling Robb gave her last night, she loved it so terribly but yet in the back of her mind she was horrified with what she had done.

Isis heard shouts and hollering; it could only mean the soldiers were back. Men yelled and hooted in victory as they marched into the camp. They had been gone for hours, the battle started last night and they were only getting back now in the late afternoon.

The sun had just begun to set as she got quickly to her feet. She had to see Robb, she had to make sure he was alright. Isis knew it would be best that he wasn't alright, and that he was killed. But for some reason that idea pained her even more than the idea of betraying her family did.

Isis went out of the tent and looked at her guards, who were preoccupied helping an injured soldier, and she quickly ran to the other side of camp where everyone was arriving.

She saw Lady Stark off to the side and Isis searched desperately through the all men that went past her. She searched for the one man she couldn't seem to find, but at the same time didn't want to find him at all.

_Robb_, his name lodged in her throat and she thought about calling it out. Tears gathered from the hurt she felt of not seeing him, she regretted her choices but for him to be harmed or hurt... the idea was almost unbearable.

She stood there for a while, she didn't even have an idea how long. Men walked past her, paying little attention that she was out of her tent without her guards.

Isis's eyes searched and finally she saw him; her heart clenched and she swallowed down her fear.

Robb had blood all over his armor, not his blood by the looks of it, and mud and dirt everywhere on his body. He was seeing some of his injured men and giving out orders. Isis let out a sigh of relief and looked around again, only to find something that shocked her.

He wasn't the only one Isis saw and recognized. She saw someone else, someone she never expected to see...Jaime Lannister was being dragged as a prisoner.

His hands were bound and his face had a nasty cut. Her stomach fell and she began walking toward him. She couldn't feel a thing, only her feet walked in a panic.

Suddenly someone grabbed Isis by arm "What are you doing out of your tent!?" Roose Bolton snarled and began to drag her away.

"No, please." She begged and tried to fight him "I have to make sure my uncle is alright."

Roose Bolton only ignored her and kept his firm grip on her arm, pulling her away harshly.

"Uncle Jaime!" Isis yelled, desperately trying to get his attention.

Jaime picked up, hearing her voice in the crowd. "Isis?" He said quietly "Isis!" He yelled back, looking around for her in the hoards of Northerners surrounding him. "Isis!" He yelled again, trying to find her.

Someone punched him in the face to silence him, and he fell to the ground on his knees. Another blow was delivered and he landed on his side then was kicked in the stomach.

"No!" Isis screamed in panic, seeing her beloved uncle getting her. She desperately tried to fight Roose's grip on her."No! They're hurting him! Uncle Jaime!" She screamed more and she ran when Roose released her after she was able to maneuver out of his iron-like hold.

Isis ran towards her uncle but another man caught her by the waist and pulled her into him. "No!" She screamed and kicked and fought as he lifted her up so her feet didn't touch the ground "No! No! No! No, Uncle Jaime!" Isis yelled heartbrokenly. "Please! Please, just don't hurt him!" She begged to no one in particular.

"Isis!" Jaime yelled again

She saw Robb walk over to Jaime as she was being dragged away.

"You won't be seeing your niece anytime soon, Kingslayer. Not until you answer for your family's crimes and my father and sisters are safely released." He told him.

"Stark, just let Isis go! She's only a child." Jamie yelled in protest

"She won't be going anywhere." Robb vowed and turned to see her still trying to get to her uncle. She gripped at the man's are and tried to pull herself away.

Jamie saw the look he gave her. "You touch her Stark, and I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

"No, you won't." Robb chuckled and the ordered one of the soldiers near by "Take him away and make sure he's ironed to a stake."

Isis was causing a scene, people began to turn and look at the screaming girl who had tears running down her face, desperately tried to get to the Kingslayer. It took another man to pull her away while she put up a fight.

They were hurting her uncle! All because he had called her name and put up a fight while trying to find her. Tears ran down Isis's face as they forced her into Robb's tent to await for what he had to say about her. She had tears running down her face and she tried choking back her sobs. Seeing her uncle had only made her betrayal so much worse, she didn't believe they had managed to capture him.

Isis sat in a chair and awaited Robb, the last man she wanted to see. She felt so terrible about what happened, and now the man she had so many feelings for held her uncle in chains.

She sat there in tears, trying to stop crying. They were hurting her uncle, and they kept hurting him.

Her skin on her face was sticky from tears and she could only imagine what she must have looked like. Her eyes were bloodshot and glossy, her hair a mess.

She sniffed as her tears died down. Isis had cried so much that day she barely had the energy to cry any more.

* * *

Robb entered his tent where Isis had been waiting for nearly an hour. Her heart fluttered when she saw him, although she didn't want it to.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her sitting there. "I was worried the entire time something would happen to you while I was away."

That was ironic. He was in battle worrying about her; Isis should have been the one worrying about him instead. She said nothing, only stared at him blankly as tears continued to run down her gorgeous face.

Robb pursed his lips as he removed his gloves and he breathed deeply. "What was that back there? With the Kingslayer?"

"He has a name!" Isis snapped hatefully at him.

"I know, though I prefer not to use it." There was an edge to Robb's words. He hated it when she spoke to him like that.

He began to take his sword belt off, placing it on his armor rack.

"Are you going to kill him?" She whispered

"I don't know," Robb replied.

That answer frightened her. Isis then got to her feet.

"Robb please, I will beg if I have to. I will beg for his life." She pleaded as he began to undo the straps of of his armor. "I will do anything, please just don't hurt him."

"Why?" He demanded "Why would you beg for the life of the man who pushed my brother from a window?!"

"He never—"

"Ask him yourself." Robb told her "Go and ask him! Tell me I'm wrong."

She said nothing, only turned her face and hardened her jaw as she crossed her arms. "May I go back to my tent?"

"Isis," He sighed frustratedly

"Don't 'Isis' me! You're the one who wishes to destroy my family." She snarled

"And your family is the one who keeps mine rotting in a dungeon!" He yelled back.

She forgot all about his family. He was doing this for a purpose, not just because to be cruel.

"Let me ask you something," He told her "Do you truly believe Joffrey is the best King to rule the Seven Kingdoms?"

She looked at him with resentment but she knew it was true. Joffrey was no king, but it was his birthright.

"No," She whispered and shook her head as a tear fell.

"No, see. You even know it yourself."

Isis shook her head and tears formed in her eyes again. "There's no one else to rule though. Joffrey is the true heir. Stannis and Renly are only pretenders."

"He isn't your father's son though."

"Don't even start with that!" Isis yelled angrily "You're pompous and arrogant asshole! How _dare_ you?" Hate laced Isis's spiteful words.

Robb dropped it, he didn't want to fight with her and he was tired. This wasn't the reaction he anticipated to get from her when he came back. Especially not after what happened the night before. Robb half expected for her to be relieved to see that he was alright and alive. He didn't want their reunion to be like this. He had wanted it to be filled with heated kisses, not with her screaming insults at him.

Robb's jaw hardened in anger at her words. She glared at him until her eyes showed the pain she was feeling underneath her stony stare.

"If you have any affections for me at all, then please don't hurt my uncle," She begged and grabbed his arm. "Please. I'll do anything, Robb."

Robb nodded "He won't be harmed, for now."

"Thank-you." Isis breathed a sigh of relief.

"I only agreed because I care for you. It's not up to me entirely to determine his fate. My Bannermen have a say in what is to become of the Kingslayer. They will want his head if your family refuses to trade for my father; but for you I'll do my best to keep him alive." Robb promised her.

Isis nodded and looked away, almost ashamed when she whispered "I was worried about you in battle,"

"You were?" He asked her, his fingers brushing some hair away from her face.

"Yes," She nodded "I was." Isis felt guilty when she admitted it though. She didn't want to be worried about him, she wanted to hate him for what he had done.

"Help me with this?" He asked her while trying to undo the straps and buckles and clasps of his armor.

She nodded and her fingers began to work away, her small hands slid over his chest and he felt his heart beat rapidly again.

"How do you feel?" He asked her and she looked up to him while trying to undo different clasps of his chest piece,

"Sore,"

"How sore?" Robb frowned as she kept working. She was so beautiful, he kept thinking over and over.

"It hurts to walk." She answered quietly

"You should see a maester."

"And say what?" Isis scoffed "That you fucked me and that's why I'm so sore?"

Robb frowned, "What's wrong?" He asked her. Something was obviously bothering her.

"Nothing,"

"The truth?" He asked as they still worked at his armor.

"Nothing's wrong," She lied again

"Isis," he leaned down to kiss her and she pushed him away.

"No, Robb." She protested and took a step back "Stop. Last night was a mistake."

"A mistake?" He asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes! A mistake." Isis said angrily

"How was it a mistake?" He frowned

"We shouldn't have ever done that. I was a damn idiot and we should just forget everything."

"You seemed perfectly fine with it last night." he shook his head in disbelief.

"Lets just forget it ever happened, alright Robb?"

"Isis let's just talk about this." He tried to slow her down and rationalize. He didn't want to lose her.

"There's nothing to talk about! I'm your prisoner and you fucked me, this just as much as you're mistake as mine!"

"No, don't say that." Robb shook his head "You may regret it, but I don't."

"Do you not see?" Isis asked with tears in her eyes "We were so wrong to do that! I betrayed my family. If it wasn't for you kissing me—,"

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" Robb raised his voice at her. He didn't believe she actually had the nerve to imply all of it was his fault.

"Yes! All of it is!"

"My fault? Really, Isis? You want to play that card? It was _you_ who started it all! You were the one who threw yourself at me like a whore by putting your hand in my lap and feeling my cock at the feast!"

"Did you just call me a whore?" She demanded

Robb hadn't meant to say that, but he did it anyway. "Maybe."

"You asshole!" Isis yelled back angrily "I hate you! And I hope you go to hell for this! How dare you call me that! I thought you were different, Robb Stark. Clearly, I was wrong about you. You're just the same as every other man I met who wanted to use me."

"Don't make it sound like I stole your innocence! Don't turn me into the bad guy."

"You have my uncle locked in a cage as we speak!" She yelled "I'm your prisoner. You _are_ the bad guy!" Isis shook her head in regret "Anyway, we shouldn't have ever had sex," She told him "We should just stop speaking to each other... and pretend like it didn't happen."

"If you didn't want this then why didn't you say anything last night!?" He demanded "It's too late for us to retake it all, and I can't pretend that nothing happened."

"Why? It was only one fuck, Robb! It meant nothing!"

"You can't say that!" Robb yelled at her "I know just as well as you do that it wasn't just a meaningless fuck. I was there too, I know what happened! You—..." He stopped himself from saying anything more.

"What?" Isis's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I saw the look in your eyes. I know you felt what I had felt. I felt the desperation in your kiss, I felt the need in your touch. You held me like you needed me, Isis. How can I pretend like nothing happened!?" Robb asked in shock.

"Have you not heard a single thing I said?" She asked with tears gathering in her eyes "My family holds your family prisoner in King's Landing! We. Can't. Do. This. We have to pretend like nothing happened."

"We're not our families." He told her. "You told me at the feast to do what I wanted for a change, and not care about honor. I want _you_, Isis. And I'm not about to let you go." Robb told her seriously.

"I can't do this,"

"Last night after we finished making love, you said 'always'. Those were your words, Isis. 'Always', that's what you told me!"

"It was one time, Robb... It meant nothing" She whispered. Isis didn't even know Robb heard her tell him 'always', when he asked if she would allow him to have her again.

"Don't give me that! That's bullshit, Isis! I heard you call my name! I felt how you trembled under me and how your eyes were clouded with need. Just don't fight me on this, please. We both know you don't want to forget it."

Isis shook her head and began to make her leave from the tent. He got up quickly and went to stop her. Robb grabbed Isis from behind and pulled her into his chest roughly, refusing to let Isis out of his grasp until she listened to what he had to say.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"No, not until you look me in the eye and tell me you didn't feel what I felt." Robb's voice had an angry edge to it. He wouldn't let her walk away from him, there was no way that was happening.

She only shook her head as a tear fell down "I can't," Isis's voice cracked. She was heartbroken.

"Tell me what to say, Isis. Tell me, because right now I can't even think straight. I know that you know it wasn't meaningless, I've never been more positive in anything in my life."

She shook her head and turned to him "Robb, we're not—,"

"Just stop talking, Isis. Stop saying that, I know what you want... And I know you feel like you're betraying your family... But no one can win this. We'll both just end up hurting in the end."

Isis shook her head and bit her lips. "It's just..." She didn't continue what she was about to say.

"What do you want?" Robb asked her. She didn't answer. "Damnit, Isis! What do you want? What do you want, Isis?"

"I don't know!" She exclaimed

"You do know. What do you fucking want, Isis?!"

"You!" Isis screamed back at Robb. Tears ran down her face freely as she cried. "I want you! But we can't continue with this. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything! But I can't have you." She told him as he released her from his hold.

"I know you're confused," He whispered. "I'm... not sure what to do either. I just know that I couldn't bear it if you didn't choose me."

"I'm scared," Isis's voice broke as she whispered sadly.

Robb leant down and pressed his forehead to hers. "I am too."

"I don't know what to do." Isis had tears running down her face "I can't choose between you and my family. And I can't let you choose between me and yours. I won't do it, Robb."

"We don't have to choose now," Robb brushed some hair out of her face gently. Her heart fluttered and raced. She wanted to choose him so badly, but she couldn't. Isis had to think about her family, and what she had done.

"We do," She protested

"No, we don't. We don't have to choose right now."

"But—,"

"At least give me time to convince you first." Robb interrupted her.

"Convince me what?" She asked

"To choose me. Because I choose you, Isis... I chose you the very instant you I saw you in Winterfell. You were wearing a gold dress, and I swore you must have been some kind of angel or goddess. I still can't believe you're real and in front of me. Tell me, tell me what I have to do so you can choose me too."

"You can kiss me." Isis whispered, tears still sparkling in her eyes.

And so he did. Robb kissed her more passionately and more meaningful than he ever had before.

* * *

**That one was fun to write. Please make my day and review, follow, and favorite! Also submit your ideas that you want to see in future chapters! **

**Next Chapter: Cute Isis/Robb moments.**

**-Amelia**

**Review. Follow. Favorite. Submit ideas. Please? **


	11. The Silence

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! It's not the best, but it'll do... And remember, I'm still taking idea suggestions. So review, submit your ideas with some feedback please, it'll make my day. And please go check out one of my beta's stories! It's called Hoist the Colors by Sparky She-Demon, its pretty good so far!**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

As Robb kissed Isis his hands went to her waist and hers went to his armor-plated chest. He kissed her to show her he meant it, he wanted Isis to stay with him. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, and how he didn't want to let her go.

Isis separated from the kiss to look in his blue Tully eyes and she smiled slightly. "How exactly do I get this off of you?" She smiled and tried to figure out how to undo his armor.

He smiled back and looked at the one last clasp. "Just this one," His fingers shakily tried to undo it, he still felt dizzy from the passionate kiss they shared.

Once he got it undone Isis helped him take it off his head and she tried to carry it to the armor rack as he proceeded to undo the other armor on his body.

"It's heavy," Isis noted "How in Seven Hells do you fight in this thing?" She struggled with the weight.

"I'll take it," Robb chuckled and took it from her, kissing her forehead before and placed it on the rack.

Isis noticed the crimson red stains on his shirt that was soaked with sweat. "Robb, you're hurt." She said concerned and went over to him quickly.

"I don't think it's mine." He said but he didn't seem sure.

She helped Robb take his shirt and she threw it on the ground. On his left side was a deep cut.

"You need go to a maester." Isis told him

"No," He shook his head "It's not that bad. I've had worse." He lied. Robb really hadn't had worse, but he saw no need to bother a maester who had more serious injuries to take care of.

"Alright, well at least let me help you clean it. How did you get it?" She asked, frowning.

"Probably from your Uncle." Robb answered. The Kingslayer must have hit him in a weak spot in his armor.

Isis walked over to get a cloth. She soaked it in water and then rung it out, so it was only damp. "You fought my uncle?"

"Yes, he would have killed me if it weren't for two of Lord Karstark's sons... I had enough time to disarm him." Robb explained and Isis made him sit on a chair. She kneeled beside him and gently pressed the cloth to his wound. Robb hissed in pain at the first initial contact, but then it numbed out afterwards.

"My uncle is never beaten," Isis said plainly "I've seen him fight a hundred times. You must have done well to make him lose his weapon. You must be good with your sword."

"I'm alright," He shrugged. Isis continued to gently clean the gash.

"I think you're being modest." She smiled and continued with concentration.

Robb chuckled "Well, Maester Isis, how does it look?" He teased

"I think you'll survive," She rolled her eyes and then got up to put the bloodied cloth away. Isis walked back to him and then sat on top of Robb's lap, straddling him. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Robb brushed some of Isis's soft hair out of her face. "Not anymore." It stung a bit when she first put the cloth on, but that was all.

"Well, it's not bleeding anymore. And it's not as deep as it looked, I don't think you need stitches."

"So now you're an expert in this?"

"I actually had lessons from a maester in the Capital, though I wouldn't call myself an expert just yet. But I'm still pretty decent at it."

"Are you?" He didn't mean to carry on the conversation, although he really did want to know more about her times in King's Landing. Her soft skin on her neck was calling to him, begging to be kissed. Robb moved down to kiss the exposed part of her neck and her throat. Isis giggled as he nuzzled her neck, tickling her. He proceeded to trail his tongue up her skin as his hands snaked down to grab her ass.

"Robb!" Isis blushed, embarrassed. She smacked his chest lightly, just to get him to stop.

He caught her wrists and smiled "What did I tell you about hitting?"

"I remember something about being locked in chains and put away in a cage." She smirked he pulled her into him again, so their bodies were pressed right against each other.

"Mmm, I did warn you." He chuckled and bit her lip teasingly.

She pulled away after a few seconds after she ran her fingers through his hair "I think you need a bath," She said when she saw the dirt that was in his hair and covering the rest of his body.

"Maybe," He shook his head while running his fingers through his curls and shaking all the dirt over her.

"Robb! You idiot, stop it!" Isis gasped when he shook all over her but she was laughing regardless.

"Now you need a bath too." He chuckled and she sighed.

"Well I suppose I'll have to take one after you then" Isis kissed his cheek, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Or," A mischievous look in his eye gleamed "You could just join me?" His hands went to her waist and Isis giggled.

"Hmmm," She pretended to think about it. "I don't know..."

He began to unlace the back of her dress and Isis smiled while he proceeded undoing her. "Well since you've been so kind and already started undressing me, I suppose I'll have to say yes."

He only chuckled slightly and kissed her forehead while she undid his breeches. There was already water in the bathtub luckily and it was still fairly warm. Both Robb and Isis stood up so they could get their clothes off faster. Isis's dress fell when he got all the laces undone and he smirked at the lovemarks he left on her skin the night previously.

They both shed their clothes finally and stood naked in front of each other and Robb kissed her lightly, scooping her up bridal style to carry her to the tub.

He set her in the warm water and got behind her, his arms wrapping around her.

* * *

"Tell me about your home" Robb asked Isis as he held her in his arms. They had been in the bath for nearly half and hour, their bodies were all clean and now she was just resting in his embrace.

Isis's head was on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. His chin rested on her head and he held her tightly in his lap.

"What do you want to know about it?" She asked smiling, the candle light illuminated their bodies in a yellowish color and the shadows dance from the flickering flames.

"Anything," He said "Tell me anything," Robb kissed the top of her head.

"Umm, well I can't imagine you've ever been to the Capital?" Isis inquired.

"No," He scoffed with a smile "Before I had an army with me I've never been past the Neck."

"You would hate it there. Everything is sticky and hot and noisy. Everyone is too close for liking and it has a permanent smell of waste and rotting food."

"Why would anyone want to live there?" Robb frowned and wondered why Isis liked it so much in King's Landing.

"Hmm," She hummed and closed her eyes, the side of her face pressed against his chest. Isis found herself smiling while she heard every beat of Robb's heart underneath her "Adventure."

"I assume it's much different from the north?"

"So much different! It's dirty and most of the people live in poverty, almost everyone is dishonest as well. But I love it," She smiled remembering her home "I loved the colors, I loved the heat. I loved the singers and dancers that would grace our halls. I miss all my lovely silk gowns that would stick to my skin when the days grew too hot,"

"I would like to see you in a southern gown," He smirked

"Why?" She laughed "

"So I could see every outline and curve of your body while it was stuck to your skin" He chuckled

"If you wanted to see that then I might as well not even wear a gown at all in front of you." Isis chuckled.

"Deal" Robb laughed "Describe to me your favorite one."

"Describe what? My favorite gown?"

"Yes." He nodded

"What is the sudden fascination with dresses, my lord?" Isis teased

"I want to be able to picture you in it, standing on some balcony in the Red Keep, the sun shining in your face. I want to think of you being happy, and being with your family."

Isis frowned "I'm happy here as well."

Robb laughed and looked at her pouting face "Yes, I can see that by the frown you have on."

Isis made a point of smiling "I'm being serious! I like it here."

"Do you?"

"I do. I like it a lot actually..." She whispered and Isis pressed her lips against his lightly. The kiss was soft and sweet, and far more gentle than she ever kissed him before. I was barely a kiss, actually. It was more a brush against lips, if anything. But it still made Robb's stomach flip upside down when Isis did it, just as her hot and heavy kisses did. "I like you a lot. I've never felt this way about anyone before." She said quietly.

Robb was about to say something back, to tell her that he felt the same way. But Isis cut him off by clearing her throat, moving on from the subject. It was obvious to Robb then that Isis didn't particularly like talking about her feelings. She didn't mind showing them; but then again, showing and telling were two different things entirely. He knew it couldn't be easy for her, and they were moving quickly. He could understand why she didn't want to rush in to anything anymore than they already had. Robb wouldn't pressure her to tell him how she felt, Isis would do that on her own time.

If his father taught him anything about women, it was to be patient with them and to never pressure them into anything they weren't ready for. Robb remembered when his father first told him and Jon that when they were Bran's age. Robb had looked at his half-brother and wrinkled his nose, and Jon stuck his tongue out in disgust. Those were the days when the only woman Robb wanted to spend with was his mother, it was before everything got complicated.

But it was also the days before he knew Isis. Robb wondered if everything would have been different between the two of them if they had met and become friends at an earlier age.

"Anyway, you asked about my favorite dress." Isis continued, interrupting his thoughts. "It's a red one. It was made by the same dress maker that makes all of my mother's gowns. It's light, and the skirt would flow in the wind. It had dark blood-red vines all over for its print and design. I wanted roses for the print instead of vines, but my mother insisted. Its sleeves are long, but they widen at the end loosely. The front of it has laces that tie it together in the bust. It has a brown corset-like belt what tightens at my waist. The front of the dress is shorter than the back, so shows the very start of my ankles and the train drags along the floor when I walk." She smiled

"I would like to see it on you one day,"

"It's all the way back in King's Landing," Isis had regret in her voice "It's a shame. It was my favorite, but it wasn't the best one though. My mother had a wedding gown made for me, it's made of lace and it has pearls going down the neckline and rubies down the spine of the back and there are diamonds in the sleeves." She sighed, remembering it.

"I envy the lucky man who gets to see you wearing one day." Robb tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. He knew he could never be the one to marry her. Regardless to what he had with Isis, Robb still needed to marry the Frey girl, as much as he detested the idea of it.

"I'll probably never get the chance to wear it," Isis shrugged "Myrcella will most likely marry before me, it'll be hers."

"Would you ever take me to King's Landing with you? Once the war is over, that is." Robb asked

"Yes," She smiled "I'd take you to see the ocean, I think you'd like it. We could go swimming and after just lie in the sand together."

"It sounds nice," He nodded

"And then after that you could have your way with me while on the beach," She said and smirking, knowing fully well the sexual thoughts she was instilling in his brain. His throat tightened at the thoughts of taking Isis on the warm sand, her body underneath his while kissing her slowly.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Robb smiled and kissed her temple. His hand interlaced with hers and their fingers intertwined.

Isis smiled at the feel of his hand in hers. "The beach in front of the castle isn't open to commoners, so it would just be us. We wouldn't have to worry about being seen unless we were rudely interrupted by some guard or someone else in the castle hoping for a day on the beach."

He chuckled "Well, getting interrupted would certainly ruin my day. What would we do if someone came?"

"Well we could continue elsewhere. There are bushes right by the cliff the castle hangs off from. But snakes might be in it..." She said hesitantly and bit her lip, it was clear she was not fond of the reptiles.

"I'll protect you from snakes," Robb promised her.

"Good, because I'm not going to risk getting bitten just to have a rut with you in the bush, Robb Stark."

"I would risk it," He laughed.

"No, you wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"No, the snakes in the Capital are horrible! Some of the poison can kill you, others just cause you to be sick. One time my Uncle Tyrion got bit," She giggled "Right on his upper caf, my Uncle Jaime said he was bed-ridden for weeks. Did you know they train snakes in Dorne?"

"I didn't," he shook his head while nipping at her ear.

"A snake charmer once came to the castle. The man had the snake in a basket, it danced for him when he played music." Isis said sadly, remembering her times back in her home.

"What was your favorite thing about the Capital?"

"Mmm, the food!" She laughed and he did too.

"I imagine the food at Winterfell was quite dull for you when you visited."

"Well, it definitely wasn't what I was used too. I liked Winterfell regardless though."

"Did you?" He smiled

"Yes," She turned so she could face him and she kissed his lips lightly.

"What did you like about it?" Robb snaked his hands to her waist.

"There was a very attractive man there that I fancied quite a bit. I can't remember his name though." Isis shrugged and teased playfully, "I think it was Greyjoy."

"Stop." Robb groaned "Don't even joke about that,"

"Does that bother you?" She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, it does actually." Robb admitted

"Why?" Isis frowned

"Theon has always been better than me when it comes to women,"

She frowned "Something tells me you don't have a good experience when it came to that."

"Not exactly," He said

"What happened?" She asked, frowning.

"Whenever I pursue a woman he always seems to end up the one with them."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Though she really wasn't. Isis had always been the jealous type.

Robb shrugged "It wasn't like it was going to work anyway. I was to be Lord of Winterfell one day, I needed to be with a highborn lady."

"Did you love any of these women?" Isis was almost afraid to ask.

He tucked some fallen hair behind her ear as she looked down. "No,"

Isis smiled slightly hearing that but tried not to show it. "Well in my opinion you are far better than Theon. Those women were fools."

"Really?"

"Yes. Theon is too cocky for his own good and has too much confidence in his ability to get women. I swear he thinks he's some god or something, that all the women flock to and are obsessed with."

"So, you wouldn't go for him then?" Robb asked

Isis shook her head and touched her forehead to his "Not as long as I have you."

He smiled and kissed her lips passionately, her fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist as she straddled him. Their kiss deepened and she smiled as they got closer, their tongues came together and wrestled.

Robb's fingers trailed up the skin on her back lightly, causing her to shiver. She wanted to experience what they had the night previously, but she knew she was still much to sore. His fingers kept running up and down her back and drawing patterns, causing Isis to eventually break apart from the kiss.

"What?" He smiled

"You're tickling me," She giggled.

"That's not tickling," Robb smiled even wider "_This_, is tickling." His fingers moved and she cried out and thrashed in the water, trying to get away from him.

"Stop!" Isis screamed in joy while laughing. She was struggling to get away from him and while doing so she was splashing water everywhere, "Robb, please! Please stop! I demand—ahh! Stop! Please, no more. Robb Stark, I demand that you take your hands off of me right now!" Isis cried loudly, probably allowing the entire camp to hear her screams and laughter.

Robb quit tickling her as Isis was still giggling.

"You promise you won't do it again?"

"I promise, you have my word." He wrapped his arms around her more and pulled her in and her head rested on his shoulder as she placed gentle kisses all over his neck and jawline.

He turned his head just before she could kiss his jaw again, stealing the kiss with his lips that was meant to be for his skin. Isis laughed slightly during the kiss but returned it eagerly, meeting his passion.

She pulled away and sighed "I should go, or my guards will suspect something."

"I don't want you to." Robb never wanted her to go. He wanted to keep her in his arms forever. He wanted to make sure she was safe, and always was happy.

"I don't want to leave either, but I have to." She got up and the water ran down her soaked body. He followed her example and got up from the tub.

He placed his heavy robe around her and Isis smiled. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," He said and put his other one on himself.

She ran her fingers through her wet hair and noticed him looking at her. "What?"

"You're just so beautiful," Robb said honestly.

Isis smiled back and said nothing.

"What is it?" He asked, frowning and wondering if he said something wrong.

"I've never had anyone look at me like you do. You look at me and...I don't know. It makes me feel like I'm in some story I read when I was a girl."

Robb didn't know what to say to that. He kissed her forehead softly and just held her in his arms. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. That she meant the world to him. That she was his night and day, that she was his everything. He would do anything to make her smile, and he wanted her for the rest of his days. Robb loved Isis so damn much, but he couldn't tell her.

He didn't know why, but he just couldn't. So he stood there, the love of his life pressed against his chest, unable to say three small words. So Robb was there in silence, the only sound in the entire tent was the noise of their light breathing. He stood there in silence, at a loss of words and unable to say what was on his mind.

Silence. Silence was the only thing that passed between them, and yet Robb felt as though his thoughts had never been louder. All his mind focused on was how he didn't know it was possible to love a woman so much, and to such an extent.

"I don't think you know how much you mean to me." It was the safest way of speaking his affections he held for her, without actually confessing his love.

Robb felt Isis smile against his chest. She looked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek, running her thumb against it gently. Isis pressed her forehead against his once more, and whispered "And you have no idea how much you mean to me either," She then kissed his cheek "Good-night,"

"Sweet dreams," Robb told her as she picked up her dress on the ground and she disappeared from his tent. Robb's eyes followed her as she walked out. He wished she would stay there in his tent with him, but he knew she couldn't.

Robb felt loneliness creep in as soon as Isis left; and an immediate regret for the silence that had just happened, when really he should have just told her what was on his mind.

* * *

**Please make my day and leave some feedback. Remember to include your ideas!**

**Hint for the next chapter: I'll be writing from Cersei's point of view again, following Ned's execution. Also, Isis finds out about a certain betrothal Robb never told her about...**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow, and favorite! I'll update faster if you do! ;)**


	12. It Depends on How You Look At It

**Shout out to CLTex and Katheryne B for reviewing on the last chapter! Sorry, this chapter is somewhat uneventful, but it sets the stage for more things to come! Please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**

* * *

_Chapter 12_

The next morning Lady Catelyn requested Isis to join her for breakfast. Isis graciously accepted of course, happy to have company. After all, she was still a prisoner and when Robb was away she was quite lonely.

"I take you were quite surprised to see your uncle yesterday?" Lady Stark asked her.

"Yes," Isis looked down after she swallowed a bite of her toast "I was. To be honest, this was the last place I ever expected to see him. Robb told me he was able to disarm him. I have never known my uncle to be disarmed before. I've seen him drill and compete in tournaments probably a hundred times, I've never known him to lose his sword."

"Robb is a very skilled swordsman, but I doubt he could have done it all by himself. I suppose I should be grateful Ned let the children keep those Direwolves." Cat said while sipping her tea.

Isis nodded "You must be very proud of him. He's acting Lord of Winterfell while leading an army."

"Yes, I am. I only wish it under different predicaments where Ned and the girls were not prisoners. Tell me, when did you leave the Capital?" She asked her

"Ohh, umm... It has been slightly over a month." Isis answered. _Has it truly been that long? _It certainly didn't seem that long. She had only been traveling for a week before she was captured by Roose Bolton, and she was his hostage for nearly two weeks. The rest of the time Isis had been Robb's prisoner. It seemed like only yesterday that she was back in King's Landing... But yet at the same time it seemed like an eternity.

"You saw my husband and daughters before you left?" Catelyn looked sad as she spoke of them.

"Not exactly, I do not know what had become of them. Your lord husband had only been imprisoned for one day when I left King's Landing. I didn't see Sansa or Arya either, but I am sure they are alright."

"Sansa did not mention Arya in her letters," A sadness edged Catelyn's voice and Isis felt bad for her. She could not even begin to wonder how the poor woman felt.

"I am sure she is safe..." Isis whispered, though she didn't believe it herself.

"I pray to the gods, old and new everyday for their safe return." The auburn haired woman said quietly. Isis noticed how Robb favored his mother in his looks. His mother had the same color of auburn hair and blue eyes as he did. "And that you would be returned to your family as well."

Isis smiled "Thank-you,"

"I imagine it won't be long until you go home. Now that we have your uncle you will most likely be traded to your family."

Isis nodded "It will be good to be back home," Though she wondered how much would change if she ever was returned to her family?

"Robb would miss you," She grinned sweetly at the girl. Isis's stomach dropped and her heart pounded in her chest. Did Cat know how they were involved? Had she found out?

"W-what do you mean?" She stuttered slightly. Oh gods, how did Cat find out? Both Isis and Robb were being extremely careful not to be seen.

Catelyn laughed "Surely you have noticed the way he looks at you?"

Isis sighed in relief "No, I can't say I have..." She lied

"He's looked at you like that ever since Ned gave him the news."

"What news?" Isis frowned

"About the betrothal."

"Betrothal?"

"You don't know?" Cat asked, frowning.

"Who's betrothal are we speaking about?" Isis felt worried. Was Robb really betrothed and simply did not tell her?

"Your father must have never told you," Catelyn took a deep breath and straightened her fork and knife in front of her. "Or your mother at least?" Though Catelyn knew Cersei wouldn't tell Isis.

"Told me what?" Isis had stopped eating completely to listen to what she had to say.

"Your father wished for an alliance between House Stark and Baratheon."

"I know that," Isis nodded "Joffrey and Sansa were to wed... They might still be, I cannot be sure. When I left the Capital they were still betrothed."

"Between you and Robb," Catelyn corrected

Isis mouth almost fell open with shock. Why did no one ever speak of this before? Why didn't Robb tell her?

"Oh, I had no idea..." Isis said rather breathlessly, her heart was beating quickly at the thought. She was to marry Robb? Why the hell did no one ever tell her?

"Your family did not tell you," Catelyn put the pieces together "Your mother didn't want to leave you in Winterfell. She didn't want you so far away from her. Sansa was sent for House Stark instead."

"Oh..." Isis wished it wasn't Sansa and Joffrey.

"I'm surprised you were never told."

"I as well, I always thought my father would tell me. My mother, I can understand why she didn't... But my father was far more open about these things."

"It would have been a fine match," Catelyn grinned and Isis smiled back.

"Yes, it would have."

"It would have been a difficult transition, but you would get used to it in time. And everything gets easier as you expect children."

"Did it get easier for you after you had Robb?"

"It did, and it's hard not to become attached to the father of your children after that."

Isis pursed her lips "Clearly that wasn't the case with my mother..."

Catelyn didn't know what to say to that, so she changed the subject. "Robb cares for you. Did you know that? I've never seen him act like this around a woman before. I think he would have greatly enjoyed being married to you."

"I care about him as well," Isis nodded "He's very honorable, I would have been lucky to be betrothed to him."

"Yes, he is." Catelyn smiled slightly and agreed "It's difficult for him though. He's too young for all of this responsibility...I fear he is too much like his father."

"You say that as though it were a bad thing."

"Depends on how you look at it. When I first met Ned I thought he was cold, stubborn, pig-headed northerner; after all I was supposed to marry his brother Brandon originally... But after a little while I grew to love Ned, and I realized there was more to him than just those qualities. I even grew to love his cold, stubborn, pig-headed northern part of him."

"Are you saying your son is also a cold and stubborn northerner as well?" Isis laughed

"Yes. But he's also passionate, and protective, and gentle on the inside. He puts his entire heart into things, much like Ned did. Like I said, it is neither a good nor bad thing... It simply depends on how you look at it."

Just then, Isis had the overwhelming desire to see him. She had to speak to Robb about the betrothal, and ask why he never mentioned it before. Isis stood up "Excuse me, Lady Stark."

"Yes of course," She nodded and Isis walked out of the tent.

She needed fresh air and room to breathe. Isis found herself suffocating in there, unable to get the air she needed. Reality hit her when she realized just what Catelyn Stark had told her. Isis couldn't believe she did not hear the news before. What was worse was no one even asked her on what she wanted! She would have said yes in a heartbeat had her father gave her an option of staying in Winterfell.

The entire thing had 'Cersei' written all over it. Of course, her mother thought she was doing the right thing by keeping it from her. She was afraid she would lose her daughter, and Isis smiled as she thought of her mother's love she held for her. Cersei was forever looking out for her oldest daughter, it made Isis's feelings for Robb to become difficult. She was feeling conflicted again, and as though she was betraying her mother. She didn't want to betray her mother, nor anyone else in her family.

How could she continue with this without the guilt eating her up? The thought killed her. But what hurt her even more was giving up Robb, after everything they experienced and all she had felt for him.

One thing was for sure, she would have to choose soon, she couldn't be wavering towards sides. She would inevitably have to choose one or the other.

The thought frightened her more than she had previously feared.

Isis entered Robb's tent only to find no one there. She sighed and knew she would have to look around the camp for him or wait there.

Isis had no idea how long he would be out so she turned around to go back to Cat. After all, she was not sure even if she was ready to face Robb yet, not after learning the news she had just found out. What would she say to him even? Was she mad that he didn't think to tell her? Isis wasn't even sure how to feel about it herself. It was just better not to mention it at all until her head was cleared up, or least when she got the chance.

When Isis turned around to head back to Catelyn her eye caught on something. She turned her head and spotted Robb not too far off, walking towards his tent.

Robb smiled when he saw Isis and she smiled back.

"Hi," He said

"Hello," Isis answered, still grinning. Her insides still flipped around nervously when he looked at her like that.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, actually. I need to speak to you about something."

"Let's go for a walk then." Robb replied and nodded.

They weren't in the concealment of his tent and now Isis had to be sure it wasn't obvious she interested in him in a romantic way since they were in public. But the thoughts of what Cat just told her was still fresh in her mind.

"How are you this morning?" Robb inquired politely, asking after there was a brief silence.

"Well, I just finished having breakfast with your mother."

"And? How did it go?"

"Good, I really like her company." Isis smiled.

"I hope she hasn't told you any embarrassing stories about me." A smirk played on Robb's lips.

Isis laughed "No, I'm afraid I haven't been so lucky. You don't have to worry just yet, I have no blackmail stories I can hold against you and tell all of your Bannermen."

"Well I suppose I should thank the gods for that." Robb chuckled and he looked over to see her smile. He loved seeing her so happy.

She noticed him looking at her and she turned away. A silence was between them again as the two said nothing. Robb felt the need to break the silence though, not because it was awkward, but because he wondered why she had sought him out.

"How do you feel? From the other night?" Robb asked, wondering how she was healing and if she was still sore from their first time.

"Better, it doesn't feel as painful as it did. I think I'm almost healed."

"That's good,"

"Robb," She stopped him suddenly. He looked at her and saw something was troubling her.

"What is it?" He asked her with a concerned expression. His mother must have told Isis something that bothered her.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about the betrothal?" Isis asked finally.

His face fell and he knew he should have told her. Oh gods, he should have told her. Robb shouldn't have kept the news about him having to marry Lord Walder's daughter after the fighting was over. Isis must hate him now. He couldn't believe he went so low as to bed her and not tell her of what was to happen in his future. He had taken her innocence without her knowing that he belonged to another. An incredible feeling of guilt built inside of Robb, and he knew he would lose Isis. The thought pierced his heart like a knife. He didn't want to lose Isis, not now, and not ever.

"Isis, I'm so sorry. I should have told you." He said quickly, completely regretting not telling the truth. Robb should have just told her from the start. Now everything was going to be such a mess. And Robb couldn't even blame her for hating him for it.

"Don't be sorry," Isis smiled, "You don't have to apologize, Robb."

"What?" Robb was so confused. Isis was taking the news of his betrothal surprisingly well. Which is odd, because he always thought Isis was the jealous type.

"I get why you didn't want to tell me, I understand. I only wish my family told me first." She frowned

Something told him they weren't on the same page exactly. He was talking about the Frey's... What was she talking about? "Your family?" Clearly his mother must have told her something...

"My father always said he'd tell me when he thought about setting a betrothal. I can understand why my mother didn't tell me, she's very protective. But my father?... I don't know why he kept it from me. He had no reason to." Isis was talking about _their_ betrothal! Thank the gods, he was so close to giving away what happened with the Frey's. He would tell her eventually, but not in this matter. He needed it to be the right moment, and this wasn't it.

"They never told you?" Robb frowned.

"No," She shook her head.

"Well, it was never official. I guess they just didn't want to bother you, or cause you to worry."

"I wish they did," She said

"Would—...If they gave you an option, would you have said yes?"

She thought for a second and then Isis nodded "Yes, I would have."

Robb grinned widely "Even if you had to be taken away from your King's Landing that you love so much?"

"Well, I don't know. I don't really miss it that much anymore." Not since the night they had spent together. In fact, if Isis had to leave right at that moment she would have been heartbroken to be taken away from Robb.

"You wouldn't mind going to Winterfell then? You wouldn't mind staying with me?"

She shook her head "No, I wouldn't."

Robb could hardly believe his ears that Isis wanted to stay with him. For the first time he wondered if she loved him like he loved her."I'm sorry for not telling you."

"It's fine,"

He looked around and sighed "We'll be leaving soon,"

"How soon?" Isis didn't like traveling. The last time they moved from Moat Cailin she was sore from riding for so many days.

"Tomorrow, we leave early in the morning."

"To march where?"

"Riverrun, and then King's Landing."

Isis's face dropped and she turned to say something and closed her mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing," She shook her head

"Isis, please don't lie to me."

"I'm afraid you won't get to King's Landing on time..." She whispered

"What do you mean?"

"Robb, I didn't want to tell you before because I didn't want to crush your hope. But Joffrey, he's... he's not right." Isis said, looking up into Robb's eyes "He's too eager to prove himself as strong. He's always been cruel and sick, I'm worried that if we make too much haste on King's Landing that he may do something foolish. And if we don't make enough haste... Well, he may do the same thing anyway."

"You mean—..." His face fell and Robb couldn't continue.

"The only reason your father is still alive is because my mother is keeping him that way. Joffrey is an idiot, but he is the King so his actions can't be questioned."

"You think he'll..." Robb couldn't finish what he was about to say, not with his throat tightening at the thought.

"I don't know what he'll do. But perhaps he truly does have affections for Sansa and she pleaded for mercy."

"That doesn't give me comfort." He shook his head "He would kill my father even as I held you and your uncle prisoner?"

"Joffrey has no love for me, nor my uncle." Isis said as she kept walking "I don't even think he has a heart to love with, to be honest. He could care less about us."

"But surely your mother would never let anything happened to the two of you."

"My mother can not control him for long," Isis said regretfully "Had my father still been alive this would have never happened. I hate him."

"Don't say that, you don't hate him."

"I do! He was whoring drunk who barely cared at all for his children. He would hit my mother, what honorable man would lay a hand upon the woman he said his vows to?"

"If it hadn't been for him I wouldn't have found you again," Robb said sincerely "So I am grateful to him."

"You mean, if it hadn't been for him being so drunk a pig gutted him?" She scoffed

Robb said nothing.

"My father never taught Joffrey to be king." Isis said regretfully "Not that he knew how to be one himself, but it would have put the boy in line... Your father spent all his time preparing you to be the Lord of Winterfell... My father spent his drowning himself in a bottle."

"Your father was a strong warrior,"

"Strong warriors do not always make good kings though. Your father would have made a good king, my uncle said he gave it up though. He said the Iron throne was all his, no one opposed him... Yet he held it for my father."

"My father had no wish to leave Winterfell,"

"The Seven Kingdoms would have been a better place if he only reached out and took it." She shook her head as they walked into the woods, going out of the sight of everyone. Isis scoffed "I used to dream of sitting in the Iron Throne,"

"You did?" Robb chuckled

"Yes," She laughed "I thought of ways I could get rid of Joffrey. I imagined trapping him in a box and sending him to Dorne so the throne could be all for me. Then I one day told my father of my schemes, he howled in laughter and then told me that even if I did successfully get rid of Joffrey I could never sit on the Iron Throne because I had been born a girl."

"I think you would have made an excellent ruler, my lady." He pulled her in his arms and held her body against his.

"Robb, someone might see." Isis scolded as his hands gripped her waist. Of course, they were shielded by the forest but Isis didn't want to risk it.

"Let them see, I'll go mad if I have to wait a minute longer without touching or kissing you."

Isis smiled as he leaned down to kiss her and their lips touched. Robb's hands gripped her hips harder and their mouths clashed together. Their tongues wrestled together heatedly as they continued with their kiss. Isis pulled him closer and pushed her lower body into his , desperately trying to remove the space between their bodies.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers "Visit my tent tonight?"

"Why? What would we do, Lord Stark?" Isis smirked playfully.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He teased her before kissing her lips once more.

* * *

Cersei had never wept as she did now. She wept and wept and wept like never before. Hearing Jaime had been captured was her last straw of sanity.

Her daughter and now her lover; they were both held hostage by the Stark boy.

She sat there with her knees under her chin, her fingers ran through the sheets of Isis's bed. She laid down on the pillow and smelt the scent of Lavender, which was always Isis's favorite.

She couldn't even remember how many times Jaime had sat in this very spot with her, holding her, kissing her gently as they watched little Isis sleeping.

They were both gone. And damn her, she had tried so hard to be strong; but she had wept like a child.

She sniffed as she wiped tears away and wondered where the two were now. Where they together in a cell? Did they have each other like she hoped? Was Jaime being tortured and was Isis too? Was Isis, as she feared, being raped by Robb Stark or other northerners?

Not knowing was the worse part. She had heard nothing from her spies about how they were being kept and how they were doing. Varys was the only reason she knew about Jaime, but she did not trust the eunuch.

_Trust_. The only person she had ever trusted anything with was Jaime. Everyone else she pretended to trust, but never did. It was what kept her alive for so long. It was her survival. It was the difference between her and Eddard Stark. She knew how to play the game of thrones. She knew how to win.

Joffrey had taken Eddard Stark's head that day. He had doomed Jaime and Isis for certain. Joffrey had placed their heads on the chopping block the very moment he did Ned Starks.

He was such a stupid boy. Where had she gone wrong in raising him? Perhaps she had favored him too much?

She looked at the small plush lioness on Isis's bed. She had long ago thought Isis had gotten rid of that thing, but all along she had kept it in her closet. Isis put it on her bed the day she left, she must have known Cersei would need it.

She held the little lioness to her chest and she remembered the day Jaime had given it to Isis. It was her third name-day and Isis loved it more than anything. Cersei smiled remembering the look on her face when she opened it and how happy she was.

Jaime had always been there for Isis, she hoped he was there for her now. Though Isis was not one Jaime's children like her other three were, he was more a father to her than Robert ever was. It was clear Robert also loved her, he just wasn't meant to be a father.

Jaime, on the other hand, he was so good with the children. She knew he had a soft spot especially for Isis and Myrcella, he was forever spoiling the girls. She had once asked why he adored them so much and he had responded that it was because they were 'mini-Cerseis'.

Cersei, of course, had only laughed and said the two girls were nothing like her. Jaime replied that she was right, Isis was far less malicious and Myrcella much more gentle. He explained he could see a part of her in them though. Isis had her intelligence, cunningness, and thirst for power. Isis played the part of the pretty flower but truly she was the serpent underneath it, concealed by the flower's thorns. Myrcella had her determinedness and grace, as well as her knack for politics, it seemed. Myrcella would grow up to play the game just as well as she did, maybe even better.

Even as she thought of that, it did not bring her comfort. Nothing comforted Cersei as of late. She didn't eat and barely slept, she was afraid of what her dreams might bring. She had seen Isis getting hurt, her beautiful face plagued with bruises. She had seen Jaime getting tortured and questioned. Terrible pictures filled her unconscious mind and she did not know if any of the dreams were true or not. She had woken up with a cold sweat every night, her head spinning and her heart racing while she was out of breath. The night did not bring her peace.

"Mother?" A tiny voice croaked.

"Myrcella?" Cersei looked up and saw the little blonde girl in a nightgown. "What are you doing out of bed, sweetling?"

"I couldn't sleep," Tears ran down her fair skin "I miss her too much."

Cersei wiped her eyes and put down Isis's old stuffed toy. She would be strong for her youngest daughter. "Come here," She held her arms open and Myrcella raced to her, not caring about a lady-like fashion.

As Cersei held her she was not Queen Regent and Myrcella was not the princess. It was just a mother and daughter holding each other, grieving for those they loved who were lost to them.

"I keep having dreams." Myrcella croaked "They keep hurting Isis. I hate them, I want them to stop so terribly. But no matter how much I yell and scream they never stop. They keep hurting her, no matter what I say."

"Isis is fine," Cercei lied "They wouldn't hurt her."

"Would they hurt Uncle Jaime?" Myrcella sobbed

"No," Cercei lied again

"But Joffrey cut off Lord Stark's head... Will the northerners do the same to them?"

Cersei's heart raced and her palms were sweaty. "No." How many more lies must she tell? When will the lies stop? And when will she finally have all of her children returned to her safety?

Cersei knew the answer. _Never_.

She feared she would never get Isis back.

* * *

**Alright, so as a bit of an April Fools I led you guys on to thinking Isis would find out about the betrothal to the Frey's. And are you guys just as pumped as I am about season 4 airing on the 6th!? I'm pretty much just counting down the hours now. I'll try to update on Saturday before-hand, so you guys can get one more chapter in before season 4 hits!  
**

**Hint for the next chapter: Maybe another sex scene (I'm still debating on it! Let me know if you guys want it to happen or not.) And a certain someone finds out about Robb and Isis's relationship!**

**Thanks, **

**-Amelia**

**Don't forget to review, etc... **


	13. Darkest Before the Dawn

**Huge thanks to Sparky She-Demon, Katheryne B, CL Tex, Ithilya, and HermioneandMarcus for their reviews! Enjoy this next chapter and please review, follow, etc... **

**Warning: Reader discretion is advised... Don't say I didn't warn you. **

* * *

_Chapter 13_

Isis could only sit in silence as she waited in Robb's tent. She had been sitting there since she heard the news that Eddard Stark had been beheaded. Isis couldn't imagine how Robb and Catelyn felt. All she wanted to do was comfort them, but she didn't know how.

Isis tried to come up with ways to help, to just be there for them. But she had no idea how they were feeling. There was nothing she could relate to. Yes, her father died but she didn't have the relationship with him that Robb and Lord Eddard had. There was nothing Isis could do but wait.

As she thought of these things the tent flaps opened and Robb entered. She saw his eyes were red and watery from his tears. He did not look like the man who had brought Jaime Lannister down only three days before. He was so broken, she realized. He looked so hurt, and so young and confused.

"I'm so sorry," Were the only words she managed to get out as she stood up.

He sniffed and shook his head as he gripped onto the back of a chair tightly while facing her, his nails digging in the wood so hard Isis feared they would start bleeding. "You shouldn't be here." Robb replied seriously "You shouldn't have to see me like this..." It was obvious he was trying to contain the tears.

She had heard the new only a few hours ago. She didn't go to Robb, knowing he would need time with his mother to mourn. The last she heard was that he had brought all his anger out and ruined his sword. He was a mess, that much was clear. Isis had never seen him so broken. It killed her to know that there was absolutely nothing she could do. She found herself wondering if he hated her because of what her family had done. She was afraid he would never forgive her for this, for the crimes her family had committed.

"You don't have to be strong all the time, Robb." She whispered as she walked over to him. Isis put her hand on his arm in a comforting way. "Not for me,"

Robb broke down. He took her in his strong arms and held her as he cried. She could feel his body shake as he sobbed and she only ran her hand through his auburn curls and told him it was alright. He didn't hate her, that much was clear as he held her. He didn't hold her personally responsible for what her family had done.

Isis had not wept when her father had died. She would have had he died in another way, but he had condemned himself. She had loved her father, but not to the extent Robb had loved his. She had barely shed a tear, only two small ones silently flowed down her cheek when the bells had rung, signaling the King had died. She had not cried for Robert Baratheon since. Isis was done crying for people who were not worth the time.

She took Robb to the bed and sat down, still holding him. Isis didn't know how long they stayed there, but she cried as well. One tear fell for Robb, the man she cared for, and held feelings for, the man she was probably falling in love with. Another fell for Lord Eddard, he had always been so kind to her.

Robb pulled away with red eyes and quickly wiped his tears. "Forgive me," He apologized "You must think I'm weak."

"No," Isis protested while frowning and touched his cheek gently "Never." She kissed him gently, to show how much she cared.

The kiss was not like the others they had shared. It wasn't hot with passion, or full of need. This one was sloppy and wet from their tears, but it felt just as intimate and beautiful as the other ones they had previously given each other.

He was the one to pull away. Sadness struck her face and he shook his head. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be." Isis said gently "You're hurting, it's alright."

Isis then got up to pour him some wine. She walked to the side of the tent and poured two goblets, one for Robb and the other for herself.

He was behind her when she turned around. She had barely heard him sneak up on her. "Here," Isis said and handed it to him.

"Thank-you," He nodded and she took a sip of her own drink. Robb downed his entire cup in only a couple large gulps.

He poured himself another after he finished it. "I want to forget. The best way to do that is to get drunk," He explained "I just... need to keep my mind off it. I still can't believe it. I stand here, still thinking I have a chance to save him...But then I remember, and I know that he's gone."

"I'm so sorry," Isis shook her head. It killed her to see how heartbroken Robb looked. "I-I don't even know what to say. I'm so sorry, Robb. Gods, I'm so sorry. What can I do to help?"

Robb shook his head and he looked at her "Nothing. Just you being here with me is enough." He looked at her and he swore she was an angel. Out of all the darkness and the war and destruction, she was still there. And seeing her look at him like that; the way she had pain behind her eyes, looking at him like she would do anything for him... Robb was sure then that everything would be alright as long as she stayed with him. Things would get better eventually. After all, his father always said that it was darkest before the dawn.

Robb set his glass down and he took a step towards her. His hand brushed some of her fallen hair behind her ear and Isis looked at him with worried eyes. She held her hands on his while he cupped her face and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Tell me what I have to do," Isis whispered as their lips almost touched "Please, I can't stand to see you like this." Her voice almost broke from the emotion it held within.

"Will you give yourself to me again?" Robb asked her.

She smiled lightly, the corner's of Isis's mouth barely lifted up "I told you 'always', didn't I?" She went up on her tippy toes and placed her mouth on his. His lips were warm and tasted like the wine they were just drinking. Her hand placed her goblet back on the table next to his and after she tangled her fingers in his hair.

Robb kissed Isis roughly, pulling greedily at the ties of her dress. His fingers worked to get it off of her while hers did the same to his doublet. He groaned when he felt Isis lick his teeth to get him to open his mouth for her while they kissed. Robb's hands gripped her hips roughly and the pulled her in closer to him. They kissed like they did the first night they spent together, they kissed like they needed each other. And Robb _did_ need her. He needed her more that she could ever know.

She had to pull her arms out of the sleeves for her dress and Robb pulled it down to her hips so her chest was bare. His hands groped Isis hard and she moaned into his mouth. Isis's fingers couldn't his doublet off fast enough. She quickly tried to get it off, tearing it open while she did so. As soon as she got it partially off she placed her hands on his bare chest, feeling his warm skin. She felt his muscles tremble under her touch and Isis separated from kissing his lips to trail her mouth down his neck.

Isis had finally got his doublet all the way off him and casted it on the floor. Her heart beat quickly and in between her legs ached for Robb's touch. Isis needed him to fill her up and move against her like they did the last time. She needed to be connected with him once more, to have their hearts beat at the same pace. To feel his skin against hers, to have him kissing her like she meant the world to him. For them to both to forget their pain, their thoughts, their honor, just to be wrapped up into each other.

Only Isis hoped it wouldn't be as painful as the last time. Even if it was, she wouldn't mind. Because even if it did hurt, her mother had always said there could be no beauty without pain. And no matter the hurt either one of them were feeling, the physical pain for her, and the emotional for him, their actions would be beautiful. It was funny how something so simple such as sex had such a great impact. It held so much love and tenderness, and need... There was such a desperate need for each other.

As Isis thought of that Robb took her dress from around her hips and pulled it all the way down so she was only left in her shoes. She laughed as he kissed her hungrily and his hands went to grope her nude chest. Isis wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed deeply and aggressively with heated passion. His hands slid from her breasts to down her waist and then rested on her bottom. He then lifted her up in his arms, hands tightly gripping her as Isis's legs wrapped around him.

Robb kissed all over her face and Isis laughed as her hands ran through his thick curls, playing and tangling with them. His tongue was back in her mouth when he kissed her again and both Isis and Robb couldn't get enough of each other. They could never get enough, never feeling satisfied until they had each other completely.

* * *

"We need to make haste to Riverrun," Catelyn told Theon Greyjoy as they walked along the battle camps. She had never been fond of her husbands ward, but she was now just in need of a familiar face. "Tywin Lannister won't stay busy for long. And not to mention the rest of the Kingslayer's still remaining part of his army."

"I'll make sure Robb is prepared to move out tomorrow," Theon nodded. Catelyn knew the Iron Islander was having hard time with Ned's death as well. After all, Ned had been like a father to the boy for most of his life.

"I'll go with you, I need to see how he's holding up." She breathed. Her stomach still flipped in disbelief. She didn't believe Ned was truly gone. He couldn't be, he promised he would return to Winterfell... That he would return to her.

Catelyn wondered what it would be like in the halls of Winterfell without him. She wondered how empty the space in her bed would feel, how alone she would feel. Cat doubted the void that had been created in her heart could ever be filled. She wondered if she would ever again feel whole, or if she would always feel broken.

"Last I heard Lady Isis was checking on him as well." Theon informed her.

"What do you think of Isis?" Catelyn needed to know what she was like with others, not just her.

Theon smirked and something told Catelyn he was thinking of other things other than the girls personality, and more her of body.

He answered seriously though, regardless of what he had thought, "I wouldn't trust her. Her mother is the Queen and she still thinks that her siblings are legitimate. She seems like a waste of space to me, all she was good for was trading her freedom for Lord Stark's and your daughters... But now... I'm not sure what to think of her. To be honest, I'm surprised she hasn't stabbed Robb in the back yet, just like her Uncle stabbed the Mad King."

"She doesn't seem like the type to commit murder. Robb trusts her."

"I think it's foolish that he does. She's treacherous, she's only waiting for the right moment to strike."

"She certainly has not done anything to prove mistrust. I think she is only a sweet girl caught in the middle of this..."

"A girl who—" Theon stopped mid sentence as he opened the flaps of Robb's tent, only to close it quickly and grab Catelyn's arm to stop her. "Don't go in there," He warned her, his voice changing to a very serious tone.

"What? Why? What's—..." Cat stopped mid silence when she heard the soft moaning coming from the tent. Her insides twisted up and an uncomfortable feeling settled over her as she knew who it was who was in there with Robb. "Isis?" She asked Theon as they began to walk away.

"Yes." He nodded.

Cat didn't know what to feel, knowing her son was having an intimate relationship with the daughter of the woman who allowed Joffrey to remove her husband's head. Suddenly panic filled her up knowing how terrible things would be if word got out and they were discovered. Isis was _not_ his betrothed, and if the Frey's found out... It would not end well.

"Holy shit," Theon muttered under his breath in disbelief. He realized his crudeness in her presence and apologized "Pardon my lady."

Catelyn shook her head as they walked away. "This is dangerous. If one of the Frey's were to find out..."

"What in Seven Hells is he thinking?" Theon asked in shock. He couldn't believe Robb would risk such a thing. Of course, there was once a time where he would have congratulated Robb for bedding Isis, he even once suggested it to him! Of course, it was so Robb could manipulate her by making her gain feelings for him, and then have her write for Lord Stark's and the girl's release, but that before he was promised to a Frey! Now Theon wondered why Rob had forsaken his honor and been so foolish. But again; what was honor compared to a woman's love?

"If the Lannister's gained word of it as well..." Catelyn didn't have to continue her sentence, Theon pieced together that it would only worsen their situation.

"Lannisters," He scoffed "I worry more about the Freys. Had Robb not been betrothed, who cared if he bed her? But to risk it now? We can't afford to lose the Frey's support."

"I will speak with him tomorrow," She said. Both Theon and Catelyn knew that Robb and Isis's little relationship had to be put to an end. If not, what chance did they have to winning this game of thrones?

* * *

With shaky fingers Isis continued to work to undo his breeches as both of them kicked their boots and socks off. He no longer held her in his arms and her feet were firmly placed on the ground. The ground was cold under her feet but Isis didn't mind; she knew she would be hot and sweaty in a couple of minutes anyway. Her arms latched around his neck as Robb pulled her to the bed.

Robb's tongue worked it's way into her mouth yet again as her body was right against his. His hand went from Isis's breast to between her legs, feeling her and getting her ready for him. Isis cried out when he did that, her breath grew heavy from how turned on she was.

He entered a finger into her and she moaned out loud and whimpered against his lips for more. He was slow and gentle with her, just like he had been their first night only a couple of days ago.

Robb just needed some kind of physical affirmation to assure him he wasn't alone. She cared about him, he realized. She cared enough to do anything to keep his mind from wandering to the death of his father. He found himself wondering yet again if she loved him, or if Robb was the only one.

He pushed her onto the bed and he crawled on top of her, Isis was beneath him spreading her legs. He moved her up so her head was resting on a pillow and he kissed her lips tenderly as he removed his finger. He took her thighs and placed them around his hips as Isis's nails gently raked up his back. Her fingers drew lazy patterns on his skin as she did that. Robb swallowed a tightening feeling in his throat as he prepared to enter her. He thought of nothing as they touched and kissed, and then finally connected. He didn't think of the Frey girl, or the war, or his honor, or his home, or the fact his father was gone.. Robb's only thought was Isis.

Tears ran down Isis's face again as they made love. It did not hurt her as much as their closeness had affected her emotionally. She had tears for the slight discomfort she was feeling, but mainly because she had never felt so whole or complete, so... content. She was content and happy with him. It was no doubt that she was falling in love with him. '_Falling', _being the key word. She was not yet totally in love with Robb yet, but she was definitely getting there. Isis just had not gotten to that point where she fully and undoubtedly knew...

Robb filled her completely as her legs wrapped around him as he thrusted in and out of her in a slow and steady rhythm. His expert and experienced hips brought himself down on her, going deeper and deeper with every time herentered back inside her.

Isis moaned and threw her head back as he groaned in pleasure. He hit something inside her and she gasped at the incredible feeling she had never felt before and never yet experienced. He continued hitting that place and all she could do was bite her lip and hope not to scream and allow the entire camp to know what they were up to. Robb said Isis's name as he moaned and she shivered. Her nails clawed at the skin on his back and she found herself pushing her hips up to meet his thrusts.

Her legs had wrapped around him again and even as he held her they continued, not breaking the rhythm they had worked up to. Isis felt something build up in her as he continued pushing inside of her. She felt her back arch more as Robb kissed her harder with more meaning and purpose as they continued with their love-making.

Isis felt waves of pleasure release and she had never felt anything so good before. She gasped and moaned as she trembled and released, tightening around him. By doing so she had brought on his release as well. Robb had followed right after, moaning as he shot his seed deep inside of her in only a few long and hard thrusts.

when Robb finished he pulled out and rolled over to the bedding beside her. Robb kissed Isis's forehead gently as he wrapped his arms tightly around her slim waist and held her against his body. Both of them were fully satisfied and Isis felt that feeling of being complete well up inside of her yet again.

"Thank-you," Robb said, still out of breath from their love session.

"For what?" Isis asked, she was still at a loss of breath as well.

"For taking my mind off of it," He trailed his fingers gently up her back. Isis rested her face in the crook of his neck and she kissed his skin gently as Robb ran a hand through his sweaty auburn hair.

"You're welcome," She smiled softly before kissing him softly again.

He saw she was in a slight discomfort and he frowned "I hurt you," It wasn't a question. He had seen the tears run down her face. Robb then realized he might have been somewhat too rough for only their second time.

"You didn't." Isis whispered sincerely and he turned his head to look in her sparkling eyes.

"But you were crying, I hurt you." He repeated.

"No," Isis touched his cheek gently and then kissed Robb lightly on the lips "You could never hurt me, Robb."

* * *

**Hopefully the sex scene wasn't too 'M' worthy, and was still somewhat tasteful. So a couple of you guys thought it was Jaime that was going to find out about their relationship. Well, I got ya there. Obviously someone had to find out first in order to tell him... Since he's locked away and clearly has no way of possibly knowing. Of course, he'll find out soon (like next chapter soon). I'll try to update next weekend or earlier if I get the chance. ALSO SEASON 4 STARTS TOMORROW!**

**Next chapter: Jaime finds out and Cat confronts Robb about his relationship with Isis.  
**

**-Amelia**

**Reviews, follow, and favorites are always ****appreciated!**


	14. King of the North

**Oh my God, the first episode of Season 4 was so good! Anyway, as promised here's the next chapter, please ignore the fact it is terribly edited! Thanks to AnimEfAN506, alesksjoly, HermioneandMarcus, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x (I love your stories by the way. I was thrilled you reviewed!), CLTex, and Sparky She-Demon for the kind reviews! **

* * *

_Chapter 14_

"You're that Greyjoy boy, aren't you?" Jaime Lannister asked one of his guards who came to check on him occasionally. He recognized him from when Jaime traveled to Winterfell only a year earlier.

"I'm no boy, Lannister." Theon narrowed his eyes at the golden-haired prisoner. He was not fan of Lannisters, and the Kingslayer pissed him off constantly when he checked on him.

Jamie ignored him. He cared nothing for what the boy said. "So you are?" He smiled "Tell me, how's your lord? Good old Ned Stark?" Theon's face dropped and his jaw hardened. Jaime forced himself to stop from smirking at the boy's fallen expression. "Is he well?" Jamie saw it was a sensitive topic. He over-heard some of the guards saying how Eddard Stark had lost his head. And of course, Jaime had used it to his advantage to get under the boy's skin.

"Your sister saw it fit to have him executed." Theon said angrily, he was only seconds away from attacking Jaime. He noticed how the boy's hand was on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it at any moment.

"Ah, Cersei... No, I don't think it was her. Joffrey maybe? The boy is a menace."

"He's your bastard." Theon snarled, as though that was meant to hurt him.

"Unfortunately," He didn't even deny it, much to Theon's shock. Jaime smirked "What? Were you expecting me to protest?"

"I didn't expect you to agree if that's what you meant.."

"Ah, yes. Well, it is true... I did fuck my sister."

"Your niece seems to still believe you didn't,"

"Isis?" Jaime frowned, he had not seen her since the day he arrived. "How is she being kept? Is she.. is she alright?"

"For now," Theon smirked. Now he was taunting him. He filled with hate, he did not take matters with Isis lightly. He was protective when it came to his family. After all, a lion had to protect his pride.

"Tell me, why aren't you in one of these cells with me? You're a prisoner aren't you? Or are you Robb Stark's bitch that he can order about do his every bidding, just as his father did?"

Theon's smirk was gone and his jaw hardened with detest. His face tightened and Jaime knew he won. Lannister's had always been known to be good at taunting people and getting the last word.

"After all, you are a prisoner. After your daddy failed at that pathetic rebellion you kind of became the Stark's little pet, didn't you?" Jaime paused just to see the anger radiating from the stuck-up Greyjoy, "I like being honest," A light smirk played on Jamie's face. He knew he could get a rise out of Greyjoy. By doing so he could lure him into his cage and kill him and then take his keys. "Don't take it personally. I was only saying what came to mind."

"Unfortunately for you, I like being honest as well." Theon was able to compose himself enough to say. Jaime thought the boy suddenly looked oddly calm, as though he knew something Jaime didn't and that's why his taunts didn't bother him. "Which is why I suppose I should tell you about your niece..."

"And what is that exactly?" Jaime was suddenly terrified, only he didn't show it. He wouldn't let himself be caught off guard.

"Well, there's some good news." Theon shrugged "She's not being kept in a cage as you are... No, Robb decided he liked her far more in his bed, instead of in a cage."

His heart had stopped. That couldn't be true. The news terrified him and settled deep inside his gut. His stomach flipped and his chest burned in disbelief. "You're lying!" Jaime spat while yelling and fought his restraints. He would kill them all with his bare hands.

Theon laughed "Believe me, I'm not lying. Ask her yourself maybe, or don't... Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't hear screaming and pleading and begging for him to stop... Though, I don't think she minds it anymore. After all, her pleads and screams have turned into wanton moaning like a whore."

"You lying son of a bitch!"

"What? You don't believe me? I've heard the slut myself. The whole damn camp has heard her." Theon narrowed his eyes and got down to Jaime's level "And do you want to know what the best part is? The best part is that Robb is probably fucking her as we speak. How does that make you feel? Knowing she is being brutalized and you can do nothing but sit there on your ass while in chains? How does her betrayal feel, Kingslayer? You're used to it though, I hope. After all, betrayal seems be a common thing within your family... You do remember Mad King Aerys, don't you?"

"I will kill you! I swear it, I will take your head and Robb Stark's and everyone's else's!" Jamie yelled angrily, all the hate was building inside him.

"No you won't," Theon only laughed again "You're our prisoner, just as Isis is... You're lucky Robb is merciful, otherwise he would have taken both your head and your little slut nieces'." He turned around and left.

Jamie was all alone with his disbelief and rage. He didn't think Robb Stark would rape Isis... Jaime thought him to have too much honor. But the thought still drove him to insanity. He would kill them, he made sure of it. He would kill every single person in this camp until only he and Isis remained.

Pain curled up in his chest at the thought of her being hurt. He had never before experienced this kind of heartache.

He hoped more than anything that Theon Greyjoy was lying. Because if he wasn't... Jamie could not stand even the possibility that it might be true. The fear that Isis was being hurt curled up in his chest and Jaime then realized that he needed to escape now more than ever.

* * *

Isis smiled while she slept when she felt warm lips on the back of her neck. Hands raked from her thigh to her backside and she groaned "Robb," She protested as he continued to kiss her.

"Wake up," He whispered in her ear. She only rolled over more and groaned in the pillow. He chuckled and kissed her shoulders and her neck again. Isis pulled the blankets over her more to shield herself away from him, Robb only pulled them down though. "Isis, wake up."

She sighed tiredly "I'm already awake."

"Good," Robb chuckled and kissed her neck again while sliding his hand between her thighs to tease her.

"Well, I'm definitely awake now," She laughed and kissed him.

She rolled to her side so she was facing him. Her chin rested on his chest and Isis smiled when she saw his messy bed-head.

"Good morning beautiful,"

"Good morning to you as well." Isis giggled and then rolled on top of him, straddling him as he gripped her thighs. "What's on the agenda today, my lord?"

"Riding to Riverrun," He sighed and she nodded before leaning down to kiss him.

"Your grandfather and uncle are there?" She asked

"Yes," Robb answered and nodded "Will you accompany me on the ride?"

She frowned and shook her head "It wouldn't be fitting. I'm still you're prisoner Robb,"

He sat up and held her in his lap and he kissed her chest and neck "You're not my prisoner."

"I am," She said before taking his face in her hands and kissing him lightly.

"Not if I had my way..." He shook his head

"You truly trust the daughter of a Lannister?" Isis raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"I trust you," Robb only kissed her neck more "You haven't tried to kill me yet... I suppose you're a tame little lion,"

"Stag," She corrected "And as for tame," Isis pushed him down on the bed and rolled her hips into his pelvic bones, causing Robb to bite his lip and stifle a groan as he felt blood rush to his lower body, "I can show you just how tame exactly I can be while we wrestle in-between the sheets," Isis bit his lip playfully when she leaned down to kiss him again.

"You continue speaking like that and I may have to take you again before we leave,"

"Then why don't you?" She smirked, mischief sparkled in her green eyes.

"Because," Robb kissed her lightly "We need to prepare to go, and we can't exactly do that while I'm inside you."

Isis rolled her eyes and got off of him "Fine," She went to retrieve her gown of the floor. She heard him get off the bed and come behind her just as she bent down to pick her dress up. As Isis stepped into it she felt Robb's hand on her hips and she pulled her dress up so it covered her, the laces in the back undone. "Lace me up?"

She felt his fingers lighten the laces and pull all the way up until her dress was snug against her body and fully tied. Isis turned around and kissed him hard, noticing he was still naked and she smiled during the kiss when she felt him get more turned on.

"I may have to go back on my word," He chuckled when they pulled away.

"Get dressed, you were the one who said we had to prepare."

"So bossy," He shook his head as he walked over to his fallen clothes as well.

She smiled and began to walk out of the tent, "I'll see you soon, perhaps?"

"Try to behave," Robb smirked and looked over to her.

"And if I don't? Will you punish me tonight in bed?" Robb could hear the playfulness in Isis's voice.

"I just might." His smirk grew larger at the thought of all the lessons he could teach her while they had each other in the sheets.

He saw her smile widen and Isis laughed and she began to walk and then call "I'll be sure to misbehave then, my lord." She then walked out of the tent and Robb chuckled at her reply.

As soon as she left Robb felt the loneliness sink back in, and suddenly he was flooded with the newly discovered news of his father's death.

Yet even though Robb felt sadness he smiled when he saw the space in his bed where she slept, her head imprint still in the pillow. He never knew that a man could love a woman as much as he loved Isis. She drove his every thought, his entire day consisted of longing for her to be with him, and to wait for night when they could spend time together without worry.

He felt guilty about having to hide their relationship though. They shouldn't have to sneak around, but he knew why they must. She was his prisoner and he was betrothed to the Frey girl. The idea made him sick, knowing that for the rest of his life another who wasn't Isis would share his bed, father his sons and become his wife.

It made his heart lurch at the thought of knowing he couldn't have Isis. Each moment he spent with her he had fallen more in love. Robb knew they could never be together though, she still needed to go back to the Capital to be traded for his sisters... He would have to let her go eventually.

After he had dressed he sorted through a mix of letters, his mind still drifting to the woman he had under him the night before, writhing and whimpering for him, begging for him. He had been with quite a few women before, but none had ever left him feeling like this. None had ever left an impression on him where they were all he could think of, not like Isis had.

He smiled when the tent flaps opened, he expected it to be Isis coming back because she had forgotten something. His expression dropped when he only saw his mother standing there.

"Were you expecting someone?" She asked, her hands clasped together.

"No," He shook his head, lying.

Catelyn only pursed her lips, she could tell Robb wasn't being truthful "It's good to see you smile... I didn't expect to see it for a long time."

"I didn't expect to smile either," Not with everything that was happening. Not so soon after his father's death.

"You were expecting Isis?" His mother asked suddenly.

Robb said nothing at first, only ran a hand over his beard and nodded "Yes,"

Cat gave him a soft smile and went over to him. He was sitting on the desk across from her and she ran a hand through his unruly hair. "When did you grow up so fast Robb?"

"Mother—," He began to say but she had cut him off.

"No, where did my little boy go? The one who used to come running to me when he saw me? You've changed so much. You're a man grown, who can make his own decisions... But you made a promise Robb, a promise to the Frey's."

"I'm aware of that." Robb nodded "I'll wed Lord Walder's daughter when the war is over. Why are you bringing it up though?"

"I was walking to your tent last night with Theon... It seemed you were preoccupied with Isis..." Robb's face fell when he heard her say that and he swallowed at the tightening feeling that was forming at the back of his throat. "What are you thinking, Robb? If someone knew you were with her? If the Lannisters found out? Or the Freys? Or your own men? What are you doing taking her to your bed?" Catelyn asked him seriously.

"They won't find out mother," He shook his head, though he wasn't so sure now.

"Theon and I found out easily enough." Catelyn wished he was not bound to this marriage pact, but with the crossing there needed to be a price. The only thing Catelyn wanted was for her son to be happy. But he made a promise, and that promise needed to be honored. Should the Freys find out Cat was scared they would withdraw their soldiers and they would never reach King's Landing to rescue Sansa and Arya.

"I know what I did was wrong, and I shouldn't have taken her to my bed. But it's too late now... And I love her." Robb said sincerely

Catelyn's heart fell upon hearing that Robb loved Isis. How? They were from opposite sides, they had completely opposite views.

"How?" She found herself asking in disbelief "She's beautiful, yes! But what else is there? She's Cersei's daughter! How could you love her? You're so young, what do you even know about love?"

"If you're even asking that question, obviously more than you do..." His jaw hardened.

"What if she becomes pregnant, Robb? It would be your bastard."

"If she become pregnant then I'll marry her." He said confidently.

"You can't, you've given Walder Frey your word."

"He can find another man for his daughter. Isis and I were to be married anyway, we can tell him that..."

"But the betrothal was never official." Catelyn reminded him "Does she even know of the agreement with Walder?"

"No, I haven't told her yet." He crossed his arms and Catelyn almost groaned in irritation. She couldn't believe how foolish he was being!

"By the Gods, Robb! You've taken her to your bed while lying to her. She's probably filled with the same romantic notion as you, thinking that everything will end well. It won't! You'll both be hurt and you have stolen her innocence. Where does that leave her? She'll be hurt if she finds out, knowing you deceived her. She'll think you used her as your own personal whore to be cast away when you were finished with her."

"I didn't mean for this to happen." He explained and looked up at his mother "I love Isis, I don't care about the Freys."

"And what of your Bannermen?" Catelyn rose her eyebrows "Do you want to lose them as well?"

"If we marry, I'll explain it was to sue for peace."

"Sue for peace?!" Catelyn exclaimed "Those... people took your father's head!" She spat "And you wish to sue for peace?!"

"No one wants vengeance more than I do! But I need to consider the lives of those who fight for me. How many more have to die? How long before Sansa and Arya's heads get taken too? Peace is the only option."

Catelyn shook her head "You know just as well as I do that the Lannisters will never accept... Especially if they discover what you have done to Isis."

Robb's jaw hardened. "I need her, I'm not giving her up."

"And does she feel the same for you? Or is she simply adapting to survive? She is a Lannister, Robb! Cersei's daughter! She is doing what she has to in order to survive. Isis has no affection for you, she let you take her simply because she wants you to trust her... Her uncle stabbed one leader in the back... What is to stop her from doing the same?"

"Don't pretend to know what she's like."

"Robb, think about this! She's your prisoner! She doesn't love you! She spread her thighs for you just because she was scared what you would do if she refused. She wants to go home, she told me herself just yesterday. You can't keep her here, you can't keep her from her home and family. Isis is loyal to Cersei, and she's loyal to Joffrey... She's deceiving you! Isis knows how to play this game, she's seen her mother do it her entire life. They are a ruthless family, and although I know you don't want to hear it Isis _is_ apart of that family... She wants to go home, Robb. She doesn't really care for you! And at the first chance she gets she will stab you in the back."

"Get out," Robb said harshly, Catelyn could hear the anger in his voice. She knew Robb was only mad because she was speaking sensibly, but she didn't want to see him getting hurt. Cat was happy that he was in love! Only he was in love with the wrong girl... And Isis had to be returned to her family. It wasn't right to keep her here against her will.

Cat's expression fell and she exhaled and nodded. She knew Robb would eventually see it from her point of view. "Very well." As Cat walked out she realized the mess that had been created. Robb wouldn't want to give Isis up. He would end up hurt in the end and she realized what a deep hole he had dug for himself. Only Robb did not notice the hole he was digging was his own grave.

Catelyn feared the worst. Isis could not be trusted, and Robb could not forsake his vows in order to be with her.

She would not allow it.

* * *

They had arrived in Riverrun. Isis had never seen a place that was more green and lush and alive with forestry and nature. The castle was grand and she wanted nothing more than to walk around it, but instead she was confined to her bed-chambers, unable to leave... Especially when it came down to Robb meeting with his banners. After all, they couldn't risk her hearing their top-secret battle plans and strategies and by some miraculous way escape her imprisonment and tell her family.

But Isis loved Riverrun regardless. She had never seen a place so beautiful. The Capital was always hot and there was no forests near the city, it was the opposite of Riverrun.

Yet even though Isis was happy, their visit to Riverrun was not a joyous one. From what Lady Catelyn told her, her father was unwell and upon his deathbed. At first Isis thought it was a good thing, one less lord to worry about as her grandfather fought, but then she remembered Lord Tully was an ally of Robb's, and making Edmure Tully the new Lord of Riverrun was not the wisest choice.

Yet again, she had been torn on where her alliance laid. She still staggered to her loyalty to her family and her loyalty to Robb.

Isis thought of these thing while she was lying in bed, only in a see-through nightgown Gwen had given her. Upon their arrival Lady Stark had made sure Isis always dressed appropriately. As soon as they had settled in Riverrun Lady Cat had brought Isis a handful of suitable dresses that used to be hers and Lysa's back when they were her age.

Isis was relieved of course, she was tired of the men looking at her as though she were nothing more than a whore, and not the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms.

She didn't hear anyone enter her room. Her eyes were shut and she was on the verge of sleep, unknowing what was happening in her surroundings. Isis felt weight upon the bed and she felt the familiar feeling of her lover's arms tightening around her. She moaned as his lips touched her neck gently.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Robb, rubbing her eyes, "Not that I'm not pleased to see you."

He pursed his lips, Robb seemed distracted and he wasn't looking at her. "I just needed someone to talk to."

"You thought I was the best to do that? Not your mother or Theon?" Isis asked

"You don't want me to talk to you?" He frowned, a distraught expression on his face. Something was obviously troubling him.

"No," She protested quickly then yawned "I'm just sleepy, you kept me up late last night with our love making."

He kissed the side of her face and his hands pulled her night-dress up, leaving her bottom half bare as he touched her inner thighs and skin.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" She giggled and moved her gown back so she was concealed.

"I do want to," He explained and kissed her lips softly "But I also want a repeat of last night."

"Talk first, then you can make love to me." Isis gave him a soft smile. She noticed the way his face was tense and his jaw hardened, his eyes unfocused "What troubles you, my Lord Stark?"

"Am I in too over my head?" Robb asked her, his eyes meeting her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm only nineteen, I don't know how to lead an army... I just do as my father would have done, hoping to make him proud. I don't even know how to be Lord of Winterfell."

"You seem to be doing an excellent job to me," She touched his bearded face lightly, her finger trailing over his lower lip gently.

"I don't feel it... I feel young. I'm commanding men older than me and they take my commands as if they were nothing."

"You're their liege lord, they take them as they should."

"I don't like it. I never asked for all this responsibility." He shook his head.

Isis sighed, "None of us do. Do you think I wanted to be the Princess? Do you think I wanted to be the daughter of a fat King who cared more about drinking wine and going to brothels more than he cared about the realm?"

"No, I suppose not." Robb chuckled.

"There's a reason why we're here, Robb. There's a reason why you're Lord of Winterfell. And personally, I think you're more than capable for the task. You're father would be proud of you... "

"That's all I ever wanted. All I wanted my entire life was to make him proud. But now I have no idea what I'm doing. I feel like I'll go mad if I have to continue on. And I feel so alone, like no one understands what it's like."

"You're not alone," Isis said quietly in protest "You have me."

Robb still seemed out of it. Isis gently began taking off his doublet, her fingers undoing the ties and his cloak over top of it. "What would you do if you were put in a predicament you didn't want to be in?"

"Like be a prisoner?" She snorted

Robb frowned hearing that. What his mother said the day before in his tent had cut him deeply. She had warmed him that Isis was only sleeping with him because she wanted to survive. The only reason Isis was with him was because she was his prisoner and had no other choice. She wasn't doing it because she felt any kind of love or affection for him.

"Yes,"

Isis gave Robb and soft smile and kissed him gently "I would make the best of it, just as I have."

He said nothing, only stared out into the abyss as he was deep in thought. Isis saw how still Robb seemed out of it and she frowned. She had gotten his shirt and doublet off but he barely even seemed to notice.

"Where are you right now?" Isis asked him "What are you thinking?"

He turned to her and kissed her shoulder "How lucky I am to have you."

Isis smiled widely and ran a hand along his cheek, her thumb brushing it lightly. Though Isis knew their was more he had to say, there was something Robb hasn't told her. "What else are you thinking? I know that wasn't it. I can see it in your eyes that you have more to say."

"Isis, they named me King of the North,"

Her face fell and she was in shock. Robb was a king? She could hardly believe it. Isis released a deep breath and clutched onto his arms even harder.

"But...Joffrey's the king."

"And so is Renly and Stannis."

At first Isis thought him being King was a bad thing. After all, Joffrey was the real King. But then Isis knew that Joffrey couldn't rule even if he wanted to. He abused his power and cared nothing for his people. She then concluded that Robb would be a worthy King, one who would care for his people and not be like her brother. She ran a hand through his hair. "You'll be a good king,"

"I don't even want to be one at all," He scoffed "I wanted to return to Winterfell, to save my family... Not become a king."

"The people will love you," She whispered "Much more than Joffrey."

"I have no idea how to do this though. I was born to be Lord of Winterfell, not the King of the North."

"Your father wasn't born to be Lord of Winterfell, that was to be for his brother Brandon... Yet he managed, and he did a good job. You'll do the same."

"I didn't ask for it." Robb looked deep in regret, as though it was the last thing he wanted.

Isis didn't know what to say so she only kissed him lightly. She ran a hand along his face and his tongue slipped in her mouth. She rolled over and he got on top of her, his hands on her waist as he resided between her legs.

They pulled away and Isis breathed deeply, trying to ignore the deep desirous feeling forming inside that she had for him.

"My family won't be pleased," She whispered

Robb nodded and held her in his arms "I know,"

"Did you receive word from them, about trading me and my uncle for your sisters?"

"Not yet," He kissed her nose gently.

"Oh," Isis frowned.

"You don't seem pleased." Robb heard his mother's words in his head again. He wondered if Isis truly did want to go home and didn't want to stay with him. He found himself wondering yet again if she was only pretending to care about him. If she was only having him trust her so she could stab him in the back.

Isis shook her head "I just... I'm not sure if I want to go home anymore."

"Why?" Robb was surprised to hear Isis say that. Especially after all the doubts the instilled themselves in the back of his mind.

"Because... I would have to leave you." She said nervously, as though she wasn't sure how he would take it. Robb stopped and was as still as a statue upon hearing that. She kissed his lips lightly, "And I know getting your sisters back is important... But, nothing will ever be the same and I can't just... I don't know, I'm being silly."

"No," He shook his head "You're not."

"I can't return back to court and just forget about you."

"You could come back to Winterfell with me after I got my sisters back." He offered. Though he knew that couldn't happen. Because he wouldn't just be taking Isis back with him, he would also be taking his Frey bride.

Isis said nothing though and only pressed her forehead against his. Isis didn't know what to answer to his response. Yes, she would miss her family. But would she miss Robb more? Would she miss his arms wrapped around her? Would she miss his soft touches and gentle kisses? She would, more than anything.

Robb seemed to get that she wasn't going to answer, so his hands gripped her hips harshly and he kissed her while smiling. "I'd miss you, if you went back to the Capital."

"I told you that you could come visit me. I believe I promised to make love to you on the beach," Isis smirked at him.

He frowned "As incredible as that sounds, I won't go with you to the Capital."

"Why not?" She frowned. Robb swallowed nervously as they sat up and he held her in his arms as she rested against his chest.

"Starks who go to the Capital never seem to come back..."

"We'll get Sansa and Arya back," She promised "You'll trade them for me and Uncle Jamie, remember?"

He didn't seem convinced. He only sighed and laid farther back on the bed. "Only if your family accepts."

"They will." She assured him, though she wasn't convinced as well. Her mother would trade for them, yet who knew what Joffrey would do. Something told Isis that she would not be seeing her home for a long time. And for some reason, she was alright with that...

* * *

**Thank-you again for reading, sorry if this chapter wasn't all that great. I'll try to update as soon as I can! **

**Next chapter hint: Cersei discover's what's been happening with Isis and Robb. And someone (try to guess who!) might decide to finally tell Isis about the Frey's!**

**-Amelia**

**Review, follow, and favorite! I promise I'll update much faster if you do! :)**


	15. Why Our Ribs are Cages

**Thanks to 0neflixme0, CLTex, Katheryne B, Aint'tEasyBeingBreezy, and Sparky She-Demon for your reviews that you left! Thanks to all my readers who continue to follow this story and are regularly checking for updates! You guys are great and I know this is the chapter you've all been waiting for—so here it is. I wanted to get this chapter posted really quickly, so the editing isn't all that great.**

* * *

"Your Grace," Varys came in to where Joffrey, Tyrion, and Cersei were having a conversation at the table of the small council.

"You had called upon us, Varys?" Tyrion had always wanted to get straight to the point.

"You should not be calling on anyone, spider. I am the King, not some peasant to command and call upon whenever you wish!" Joffrey raised his voice, trying to show that it was _he_ who held the power. Cersei tried not to roll her eyes at her son's embarrassing behavior.

"Joffrey, I am sure Varys would not call upon us unless something was of utmost importance." Cersei assured and then narrowed her eyes and glared at the little man "Right, Varys?" She wanted to be sure he was not wasting their time. After all, she was very busy and had no time for small matters.

"Indeed, Your Grace" The spider nodded, his hands were tucked into the sleeves of his fine robes. "I have important news. My little birds have heard many whispers as of late... grave whispers and rumors, all seeming to be true."

"Is there a reason Littlefinger is not apart of this meeting?" Tyrion asked, his finger was absent-mindedly tapping the table's hard wooden surface.

"I have no love for our dear friend, that is obvious. This though, it is a matter that does not concern Lord Baelish and therefore he does not need to know. It is a family matter, only you need to know of it... Undoubtedly though, he will know soon. Everyone shall know soon enough. It just so happens I know first. My little birds are far more reliable than most methods and much faster than spies."

"What news?" Joffrey demanded impatiently, slouching in his chair, his hand was resting on the hilt of his sword.

"It comes from Riverrun. Robb Stark has been declared King of the North." Varys told them. Cersei raised an eyebrow and Joffrey stood up in anger.

"This is an outrage!" He exclaimed while yelling "I want his head!I want his and Renly's and Stannis's! I want all of theirs!"

"Well you can't have that now, can you? And in case you have not noticed the Starks have the upper hand. I would be careful what decisions and orders you make, Joffrey." Tyrion warned "Clearly the last ones you made did not go as planned... Taking Ned Stark's head, for instance."

"He was a traitor! And I am the King, I do what I please!"

"And Robb Stark is the King as well. Just because you have a crown does not give you command anymore. There are four King's, five if you count the one from beyond the Wall. What makes you think the people will do your every bidding just because you call yourself a King like everyone else seems to be doing these days?"

"You will hold your tongue, dwarf." Joffrey snarled, his knuckles clenched into fists.

"Joffrey sit down." Cersei ordered before Tyrion could say something back to the little shit-headed boy who called him a dwarf.

"Now is not the time to be fighting each other, I fear... We have far worse issues than that." Varys looked almost scared to what he was about to say next.

"Something tells me you have more to say than just the news of Robb Stark being crowned."

"As usual Lord Tyrion, you are correct. The Young Wolf's crowning is not the only news my little birds have brought me from Riverrun. It concerns, your daughter, Your Grace." The Eunuch told Cersei while looking straight at her.

"And what of Isis? What else have you heard?" Cersei's jaw tightened and her nails dug into her palm harshly. Her heart raced at all the possibilities of what Varys could tell her. Cersei's worst fear was that her eldest daughter was dead in a ditch somewhere with her throat slashed open. Her palms grew sweaty and she felt the back of her throat tightening.

"It is just as we feared, I'm afraid... She has indeed been taken in Robb Stark's bed."

Cersei's heart stopped and she stood up calmly. She did not want to hear that news... Anything but that. Anything other than her daughter being harmed. Tears burned her eyes but instead of letting them fall she bit her lip so hard she felt blood fill her mouth.

Without a word she turned around, exiting the hall silently.

Cersei would not forget this. She would not find peace or rest until Robb Stark's head resided next to his fathers, mounted on an iron spike. Her hate filled her entire being and as she walked out into the hall and she didn't say a word.

She knew what had to be done. This needed to be put to a stop. The Starks had taken everything from her. They had taken her lover, and now they had raped and hurt her daughter.

Cersei would show them what it meant when the wolf gets involved with a lion. Wolf's cannot hold a lion forever, they can not fight one for long. Sooner or later the Stark's would turn a blind eye and forget to watch their backs.

And Cersei would be lurching in the shadows, ready to strike.

* * *

Isis always enjoyed walking with Lady Stark, but as of the last three days she had grown quite sad. No matter what Isis said she would not crack a smile. She seemed sad and depressed, and she refused to meet Isis's eye as though she couldn't face her.

"Lady Stark," Isis cleared her throat as they walked along the river towards the castle, returning from their leisurely stroll, "Forgive me, but something appears to be bothering you as of late." She had every reason to be upset. Her daughters were hostage, her son was at war, her father ill, and she was a fresh widow. Favor had not looked kindly on her.

Cat nodded "Yes," She did not answer on what it was particularly bothering her. Isis could see the look in her eye though, the sorrow remorse and hurt.

"Are you well, my Lady?" Isis placed a hand gently on her arm as they walked along.

"Yes," Cat answered again and offered a small smile, and then placed her hand on Isis's and gave it a gentle squeeze"Yes, I suppose. As well as I can be in these troubling times."

"Is it your lord father? Lord Tully? You fear for him and his health?" Isis frowned as Catelyn stopped walking.

The older woman took a deep breath and squeezed Isis's hand once more before releasing it. "Isis, I know of what is going on between you and my son,"

Isis's face fell and she blushed. "M-my Lady Stark, I am so sorry. I didn't—," She would have had a better response, only Lady Catelyn had completely taken her by surprise. Isis had no idea how to explain it, she couldn't seem to find the words.

Catelyn only held her hand up and shook her head, cutting Isis off from saying anymore "I am not angry, dear girl. Not at you, anyway. How could I be? You are a sweet girl who is caught in the middle of this. You must tell me something though..." Catelyn told her and gripped her hands as she stood in front of Isis. Isis's heart still raced in her chest, pounding uncontrollably.

"Yes, of course." She nodded

"My son did not force you to his bed? He did not manipulate you of any sort?"

"No, no not at all... He—It was not forced."

Catelyn was able to breathe slightly more. She had known Robb would never do such a thing... But still. The situation and predicament was tricky. After all, Isis was a prisoner and her position put her in risk of certain factors. "Do you care for him?"

"Yes," Isis nodded quietly

"You love him?" Catelyn asked suddenly and Isis's eyes shot up.

Did she love Robb? Perhaps she did. Certainly this feeling he created inside her was deep and made her feel complete. But she did not know if it was love exactly. Isis was falling in love, that much was clear. Yet, she had not exactly hit that wall, that wall where she knew she was definitely in love with him.

"I don't know," She breathed and looked away to the river for a split second, feeling awkward that she was speaking to his mother of such things. "Maybe. I just can't be sure yet. I definitely feel strongly for him though." She had felt something the first day she had arrived nearly a month ago.  
Isis felt it again the first night they made love to each other, and she felt it every second they were together since.

Catelyn sighed and tried to muster a small smile to the young girl. "Robb is much like his father... Yet he is young and naïve all the same. Being a King does not change the fact he is ambitious and does not always consider his situations."

"Why are you telling me these things?" Isis frowned

"Isis, I fear Robb has not fully been honest with you..."

With those words Isis knew. She knew something was happening, that Robb had kept something from her. Fear flooded and ran through her blood and turned it to ice in her veins. It washed her away as she saw the look in Catelyn Stark's eyes.

Catelyn looked at the poor girl and suddenly she felt conflicted. She didn't want to tell Isis, especially in this way. She wanted to tell her that Robb loved her, that he wanted to make her his wife. But Catelyn knew... She knew they needed the Frey's support more than anything if they were to get Sansa and Arya back. And her children and their safety were the most important thing to her.

Isis would resent Robb for not telling her the truth, Cat realized. Then their little fling would be over and Isis could be returned home. With one look in Robb's eye Cat knew that him sending Isis back to King's Landing, and trading her for the girls was no longer an option. He had intended for her to stay with him. Cat would never get the girls back if that was the case. She needed Isis to end it, for her girl's sake. Even while telling herself that, she hated the idea of Isis and Robb getting hurt. Telling her this was wrong, it should come from Robb; that way Isis could understand.

Catelyn could not risk it though. She would not risk it. She needed her girls back, returned safely to their mother... And Isis needed to be returned to hers.

"What do you mean?" Isis asked Catelyn, her head was pounding so hard that it hurt.

Catelyn swallowed and took a deep breath, "He's betrothed to a Frey. It was the price for crossing at the Twins."

"Betrothed?" She repeated in disbelief, Isis could barely believe it.

The pain Isis felt upon the news was unfathomable. Her heart broke into pieces and tears welled in her eyes. She had never experienced a hurt like this before. It tore her up into a million shreds. Isis could barely believe what was happening, refusing to take in what she had just heard.

Why would Robb do that to her? Had any of it been real? Or was he simply just looking for someone to fill his bed at night.

"Yes," Catelyn confirmed

Isis turned away with tears stinging her green eyes. "How long has he been promised to another?"

"After we moved from Moat Cailin. When I went to speak to Walder Frey to request to cross it was one of his conditions." Isis couldn't believe it! He had slept with her even after he was betrothed. He had used her. Robb Stark had stolen her innocence and her heart, poisoned her mind with thoughts of him every minute she was awake, and he had used her.

Isis then understood her mother's resentment towards men. Cersei had warned Isis, and yet she ignored it. She told herself Robb was different, he wasn't like most men. But yet he proved to be even worse than most men. He had used her.

The pain caused her heart to break into tiny pieces and her chest seize up.

"Thank-you for informing me, Lady Stark." Isis whispered, though she could barely find her voice.

"I'm sorry, Isis. But I could not allow this to continue while he was promised to another."

"Yes, I understand. I-I had no idea. You must know that had I been aware I would have never become involved with him."

"I know Isis," Catelyn saw the girl trying to hold back the tears. In that moment, seeing Isis's broken eyes, Cat knew. Cat knew that Isis loved Robb, even if she herself did not.

Thank-you," Isis whispered and turned around quickly before the first tear had fallen. She did not want Catelyn to see her pathetic weakness.

All of Isis's life her family had warned her about weaknesses, how to never care about anyone or anything enough so it could not be used against her.

But Isis hadn't listened. She had opened herself up to Robb and gave him everything she had to offer. She given him her entire heart...

Robb was Isis's sole and only weakness. And how she was regretting it now... She hated him. She hated him more than she had every hated anyone.

She remembered something her mother said to her. She heard it over and over, repeating in her head in that moment.

_"Do you know why are ribs are cages?" Cersei asked Isis on the ninth day after their arrival at Winterfell._

_Cersei was helping Isis dress, tightening her corset. Isis's hands were pressed against her wardrobe, her palms flat against the wood._

_"No," Isis gasped as Cersei pulled tighter. She didn't know why her maids were not doing this instead of her mother. In fact, Isis didn't even know why she was wearing a corset at all. Both her and her mother hated them, and neither one of them wore them very often._

_"You seem to be quite taken with the Stark boy," Cersei noted, turning to a new topic entirely._

_"Do I?" Isis asked, she didn't think it was that obvious._

_"He's very handsome." Myrcella smiled behind them, she was sitting the bed. Her shoulders were back and she was seated like a proper little lady._

_"He is," Isis agreed and nodded._

_"And they are always the worst," Cercei assured them "The handsome ones and the sweet ones. They charm you like the Dornish music players charm their snakes."_

_"I think he's different." Isis smiled "He's... He's not like most men. He's honorable."_

_"Honorable as he may be Robb Stark still has the desires of every other man, make no mistake. All he wants is to get in-between your thighs, Isis."_

_Isis saw Myrcella blush; the topic of sex always made the young girl uncomfortable since learning what it was only a few months earlier. She thought it disgusting, like most children did. Isis, on the other hand, was almost a woman grown. She saw the physical, as well as the emotional appeal of sexual intimacy._

_"I don't believe that,"_

_"No? He'll love you for a night and be rid of you in the morning. It's what men do. Spare yourself the trouble, do not trust any man."_

_"But what is a relationship without trust, mother?" Myrcella asked._

_"Trust doesn't exist in a marriage or relationships. Never expect too much, especially in a man who shows interest in you. Never expect too much and you will never be hurt. Love does not exist, girls... Not for us, at least. You will never be able to marry who you wish because of your blood. Your husband will be chosen for you, whether you like it or not. And do not think all marriages are happy either. All men lie and cheat and treat you as though you were nothing, as though you are a horse for them to ride whenever they please."_

_"Not all men treat women like father treats you," Isis whispered under her breath._

_Cersei pulled violently at Isis's corset. Isis gasped and her mouth opened in shock as pain exploded in her ribs and she felt all the air exit her lungs._

_"Mother!" Isis screamed in horror and disbelief. Her ribs would be black and blue the next morning, that is if she survived. Her lungs felt impaled and she felt her ribs crack. When Cersei released the slack and tension on the strings Isis could finally breath, although everything still pained her._

_"You will never say anything like that again," Cersei hissed. Myrcella looked frightened from the bed and Isis still tried to catch her breath; she was able to fill her lungs, her chest pounding when she put her hand to her heart._

_"You will not expect so much from this boy, I hope." Cersei resumed what she was saying, as though nothing had happened between her and her eldest daughter. She acted as though the violent and traumatic scene had not just played out._

_"Of course not," Isis muttered_

_"Good. Don't let a few sweet words and gentle touches make you give him your heart. Hearts are wild and unpredictable. They beat too fast and make you fall too hard. Don't let it get the best of you, Isis. For hearts are filled with trickery and they deceive you to care for another. Hearts are the reason for heartache and pain. It is why they need to be contained, so they do not let us love and feel," Cersei said quietly and sincerely, brushing come of Isis's hair back. "That is why are ribs are cages, to keep our heart imprisoned. It's to keep us from falling in love."_

In that moment, Isis felt as though her heart was a rotting pit that burnt a hole straight through her. It felt as though it was cut right out of her, she could feel it burning inside her chest. She could feel it burning with sadness... and with hate.

She walked quickly to the castle, her tears fell freely and she walked quickly. As she walked she felt a drop land on her face.

It had begun to rain. She walked as the rain only grew, mixing in with the tears that fell from her eyes.

Robb had lied to her. She hated him so much. It hurt so terribly, why didn't she listen to her mother's advice?

Isis then understood why Cersei had warned her. Her mother had been right and Isis was only too blind to see it.

* * *

**Finally things are starting to pick up! This chapter was actually super fun to write, but it was really challenging! I will be updating when I can, hopefully later in the week.**

**Next chapter hint: Isis confronts Robb about the Freys. There is a surprise twist near the end that I think some of you guys won't be expecting...**

**Review, follow, and favorite! Remember, I update faster when you do! ;)**


	16. A Final Choice

**Thank-you to MajestyLove56, HopelessRomantic44, CL Tex, Naruhina1519, Kathryne B, and x XRoweenaJAugustineX x for the reviews. Alright, so things are starting to heat up in this story and this was probably my favorite chapter to write so far. Please leave feedback, since it is always appreciated. **

* * *

_Chapter 16_

Isis had betrayed her family for Robb. In return he had used her, he took her like she was a common whore. Yes, he had been gentle and affectionate, but all that seemed to be a ploy to get Isis to fall for him. She wondered when he was planning to tell her, and _if_ he was planning to tell her at all. Did he hope for her to be his mistress after he wed the Frey girl?

Her hands shook as she walked inside the castle of Riverrun. Her guards had quit following her like lost puppies, they knew she had no chance of escaping.

She was soaked by the time she got into the warmth of the stone building. Her hair was wet and clinging to her face, Lady Cat's old dress stuck to the curves of her body. Isis knew she should have been cold because of the frigid rain, but she wasn't. She felt nothing but the pain burning inside her, eating her alive and carving a hole through her broken heart.

She walked quickly to Robb's room, hoping to confront him. She didn't know whether she'd cry or yell, but she knew she only wanted to do both. The hate she felt for him blinded her as she went down the halls. Her tears filled the brims of her eyes and Isis could barely see from them. Everything became blurry from the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

She felt so unhinged, so exposed and fragile. He had taken her maidenhood as though it was nothing, as though it had no value.

What else had he lied to her about? Maybe when he grew bored with her he planned on killing her to get back at her family for holding his sisters prisoner and executing his father.

She entered his room and burst out into tears upon seeing the bed. The bed they had made love upon, the one he had held her so tenderly and kissed her so gently. They experienced things there that only a man and woman could feel while connected to each other. They had moved so beautiful, his hips rolling into hers, their lips crashing upon another... It was all a lie. There was no beauty or love, only deceit.

Deceit and lies was the foundation if which their relationship was built upon.

Isis would have done anything for him. She betrayed her family for fuck's sake! What more could he want from her? She had given him her entire heart, but it still wasn't enough. It would never be enough. _She_ would never be enough.

And good gods, she hated him. Isis hated Robb Stark so much for doing this to her. He had ruined her in ways she have never know was possible. Her chest hurt from all the pain she was feeling and she didn't even feel as though her heart was still beating.

Isis walked calmly with tears running down her face, trying to hold her sobs. She was so weak to allow herself to become like this.

Isis sat on the edge of the bed and dug her nails in her palm so hard that she bled. Why did he not tell her? Why did he take her knowing they would only have to separate?

Robb used her. He had all along only had her so she could one day be cast aside. Isis cried more heartbroken tears then she had ever cried before.

* * *

By the time Robb entered the room Isis's tears had stopped flowing. She sat on the bed with a blank face and a wine cup in her hand. It was full, she had not drunk any in fear she would be sick. She already felt sick enough as it was.

Her eyes were red and puffy, her heart still shattered. Robb came in and did not even notice her distressed state.

"You're here," He smiled "I didn't expect you to be waiting for me this late. I half expected you to be in bed asleep."

Was it late already? Isis did not even know how long she had sat there waiting for him. Hours most likely. She said nothing, only stared at her cup. The blood on her hands that she had caused by her nails had long since dried.

"Isis?" Robb frowned "Is everything alright?"

"What am I to you?" She said quietly, swallowing a tightening feeling in her throat and looking up to meet his blue eyes.

He smiled and leant against the door, his arms crossed over his chest. "You're everything to me,"

There it was: another lie. It had sounded so sweet, but the sweetness was only to conceal the poison it was laced with. Isis had almost cringed when he answered. Why did he have to be so cruel?

"Everything?" She scoffed "Then tell me something?"

"Anything," Robb began to walk towards her.

"Did you still plan on taking me to your bed even after you married the Frey girl?"

He stopped suddenly while in mid-step and Robb's face fell "Isis—,"

"How _DARE_ you!" She yelled and stood up, throwing her cup at his head. He ducked while avoiding it, and looked at her in shock with disbelief she threw something at him.

The cup rattled to the ground and Isis moved quickly towards him. "How dare you lie to me, how dare you use me!? I don't care if you're the fucking King of the North, how could you!?" Isis screamed at him, her voice breaking.

"Isis, I was going to tell you!—," Robb began and then he felt a sharp sting on his cheek. She slapped him. He bit his lips as he tried not to lash out at her, Robb only stood still and unmoving as he tried to control the wolf inside him, begging to be released. He wanted so badly to harm her then, but he knew he couldn't.

"When?! When were you going to tell me? After you had married the Frey girl? After she shared your bed!? Did you plan on keeping me on the sidelines so you could fuck me when you got bored?!"

"Enough, Isis!" Robb yelled back at her. She flinched slightly at the viciousness of his voice. "Enough!"

"Do you take me for a whore?"

"No," He told her, his jaw hardening.

"Then why did you use me like one!?" Isis reeled back to slap him again. His caught her wrist and squeezed it hard in his hand, making her gasp in pain.

"You would strike your King?" Robb's voice dripped with venom

"You are _not_ my king!" Isis yelled with hate and detest.

He released her wrist and shook his head "So Joffrey is? How would you like to find yourself sharing a cell with the Kingslayer?"

"Do it!" Isis's eye narrowed " I dare you to. Put me in a cell for all I care. Have them beat me and torture me and rape me. It won't hurt me, Robb. Nothing can hurt me anymore. Have you not a shred of honor? You take my maidenhood as though it was a prize. You knew you were to be married. You used me! So go ahead, do what you please. Because I don't care anymore."

"I was going to tell you!"

"When?! On the night of the wedding?" Isis exclaimed

"Careful," He warned "I can only be pushed so far before I snap back,"

"Just tell me why," Isis begged, tears were running down her face. "Please, Robb. You owe me that. Just tell me why you did it. Did you hate me that much? Do I mean so little to you?"

Robb swallowed and licked his lips "Because," He said quietly, he felt tears gather in his eyes when the reality set in that he had lost her. He lost the woman that he loved more than life. "I wanted you for myself."

"That's not good enough!" She yelled at him.

"It's the truth!" Robb yelled back.

"No, that's bullshit." Isis shook her head "We both know you only did this to get back at my family!"

"Isis, listen to me." Robb said and tried to take her hand gently. She reeled her hand back in disgust and took two steps away.

"Don't you touch me." She hissed with a viciousness Robb had never heard in her voice before.

"You want to know why I did it?!" Robb asked her angrily. Now he was mad. He was more mad at himself than her though. He hated himself for hurting Isis, for lying to her. "Because I needed you! I wanted you so badly. You were standing there in my tent and I just couldn't resist you. Alright? Is that what you want to hear? I did it because I'm weak. I couldn't resist you, not matter how hard I tried. Not even for the price of my honor."

She shook her head and began to walk out. That answer wasn't good enough.

Robb grabbed her roughly by the arm and threw her against the wall. Isis cried out in pain at his roughness and she felt the anger radiating from him. "Don't. Walk. Away." He hissed

"Is that a command, my King?" She mocked him. "You don't control me. And if you think I'm going to listen to a damn word that comes from those pretty lips of yours, then you're wrong. Now get your hands off of me,"

Robb's jaw hardened and anger flooded through him. Regret was mixed into it though, he wanted to tell her the truth earlier and now he was regretting it.

"Isis, you can't leave." Robb begged her and his grip on her tightened. "You can't leave. I—," He stopped himself from saying what he felt.

"Just let me go," She whispered as tears still flowed from her eyes "Please. Have you not hurt me enough? Do you enjoy seeing me in pain?"

"I never wanted to hurt you!"

"But you did. You've broken my heart, Robb. And gods, it hurts so much. How could you? How could you do this to me?" She sobbed

"Isis," He responded far more gentle than she thought he would. Tears came to her eyes again and filled to the brims even more. He could see them welling up, filling to the top in a watery and glossy frame. "Isis, please. Let me explain. I was going to tell you, that's why I stopped you at the feast and rejected you. It's why I was hesitant. But you were there in my tent and I wanted you so terribly it actually hurt—,"

"Quit lying to me!" She screamed with her voice breaking. She struggled against him.

He ignored her and held his firm grip. He would create bruises but he didn't care. He would apologize and kiss them away later, but right now he had to explain.

"I never lied to you. I didn't exactly tell you the truth, but I never once lied. And that night you were in my tent... I didn't know what to do; I couldn't stop myself... You were there and so beautiful. I couldn't stop myself, because I had to have you. I didn't tell you because I needed to find a way to. I never saw a chance to tell you—"

"So you continued to fuck me as much as you could with the time we had before you married the Frey girl?"

"I never fucked you! I made love to you. I made love to you because you mean everything to me, Isis. Every since that first day I needed you like I need air! I couldn't give you up, I didn't want to. I needed you, Isis."

"Just let me go!" Tears fell down her cheeks freely now. She didn't care if he saw how broken she was.

"I need you! Don't you see? I was trying to find a way to break it off with the Frey's. I never intended on stealing your innocence. Not once. I didn't want to hurt you." He whispered

"I hate you," Isis cried "I fucking hate you. Goddamn it, I hate you so much Robb."

Robb's face fell and he knew he had lost her. "Don't say that, please."

"How could you do this to me? How could you hurt me like this?"

"Isis, I didn't want to hurt you. I hate myself for this. Every minute it pained me knowing that I couldn't have you. Gods, Isis I want you for myself. I don't want the Frey girl. I only want you. I want you now and I want you forever." He swallowed a the feeling forming at the back of his throat. He was crying as well now, he couldn't stand knowing he had hurt her so terribly. "

"Why did you do it?" She asked him again. "Why couldn't you just let me go before I got hurt?"

"Because I love you, Isis." Robb had finally said it. "I couldn't let you go..." He had finally said the words that had been stuck in his minds since they first night he had made love to her.

Isis sobbed upon hearing those words and she pressed her forehead to his chest, crying and muttering over and over, "I hate you,"

"I love you. I love you so much," Robb told her again he took her into his chest and held her. Tears fell down both of their faces as they held one another. Her hands were bunched in his cloak and all she wanted to do was wrap her hands around his throat for all the pain he had caused her.

Isis pulled away and looked in his eyes. Robb saw she was done and she shook her head. "I can't do this,"

"No, Isis. Please." He begged and grabbed her hand before she walked away.

"Let go of my hand," Isis whispered, Robb heard the pain in her voice.

"I can't," More tears fell down his face as he saw how much he hurt her. "You know I can't do that. I can't just let you walk away."

"Let me go Robb," She repeated with an edge to her voice and he released her. He had hurt her enough as it was already.

Isis walked out, but before closing the door she turned back to him and said, "I'm sure you'll be very happy with your Frey bride. I wish you all the best." Then she left him there.

As soon as she left Robb thought about racing after her. He knew he couldn't though, he had to let her leave. He walked over to his desk and poured himself a goblet of wine. He stopped when he rose it to his lips though, he gripped the goblet tightly as anger overcame him. He threw the glass across the room at the wall and yelled angrily. He saw the goblet break and it clattered against the ground as Robb tightly gripped the edge of the desk. He then slamming his palms against the wooden surface and then running his hands through his hair. Tears ran down his face as he thought of how much he hurt the woman he loved...

As soon as Isis left he felt his chest hollow out. It was then he knew he couldn't live or cope without her.

* * *

Isis's heart broke more and more with every step she took. Robb said that he loved her. He sounded so convincing and so sincere.

Isis then realized that she loved him as well. She knew then that she loved him all along. That feeling she had in the pit of her stomach when she so much as thought of him was love. She couldn't name it before, but now she knew. Isis loved him.

Oh gods, she loved him. Realizing that made her only sobb more from the pain that was branded into every inch of her.

She didn't turn around to go back to his chambers. Instead, she kept walking and wiping the tears that ran down her face.

At first she thought Robb would come after her, but Isis pushed that thought out of her head. He wouldn't come after her, not after she admitted that she hated him.

He would not come back to her. He lied and used her. He had not been hers and nor would he ever be. He was the Frey girls.

With every step she took down the hall of Riverrun she felt her heart break a little more. The halls were vacant. But even if they weren't Isis didn't care if someone saw her cry, she no longer cared on becoming like her mother and doing as she would.

Isis was not her mother, she could never be. She wanted to be like her so badly; but that was before everything had changed. Isis was too far gone to be like Cersei now, she had made too many mistakes.

Isis had made so many mistakes in her life. And falling in love with Robb Stark was the worst one. She now understood why her mother had warned her. Isis wished she could take everything back and erase it all.

She wanted nothing more than to forget and to move on.

"Isis!" Robb's voice came from behind her and she turned around.

Isis frowned upon seeing him, but he was walking quickly towards her.

He slammed her against the wall and his lips was on hers. She didn't kiss back at first, but it felt so right. It felt so right and she loved him so damn much. She moved her lips against his and he lifted her up, her thighs wrapped around his body as he kissed her deeply.

"I love you," Robb separated from her and looked in her eyes. "I love you, Isis. I'm sorry for not telling you about the Freys; but I need you. I won't let you go. I love you."

She released and sob and kissed him hard once "Robb, could you not just let me leave?"

"No," He shook his head "I already told you. I'm weak when it comes to you, Isis. We both I'm not strong enough to let you go."

"You're so stupid," She laughed slightly, although she was still crying.

His smile widened and he kissed her hard and passionately. He poured all his love into the kiss and she did as well. They kissed for so long and it made her head spin and her heart race. Robb felt his blood pumping everywhere in his body and his head pound when she said those words. He kissed her fiercely and relentlessly. He was not about to let her go. Never again would he lie and deny her the truth.

"I love you," She whispered when they pulled away.

"You love me?" He asked in disbelief.

She put her forehead against his and nodded "Yes, Robb Stark. I'm in love with you."

He kissed her again, harder than he had before. He kissed her until both their lips hurt. Robb's hand tightly gripped her thighs harshly as he felt her warm body against his own. His tongue found its way into Isis's mouth and her hands tangled in his hair. Their bodies were pressed as close together as they could get. N

"Robb," Isis separated from the kiss and he put her down, seeing the hurt return to her eyes "I'm—I still can't do this. You're marrying the Frey girl."

"No, I'm not." He told her.

"You are. You made a promise, it was the price for crossing at the Twins."

"I don't care about the Freys! I only want you."

"You can't have me though," She brushed his cheek lightly with her thumb.

"Yes, I can. Marry me?" Robb asked her. "Marry me, Isis."

Her heart stopped. Isis was not expecting him to ask her that.

"I can't go another minute without you being mine. I undeniably and absolutely love you. I don't care what vows or promised I break. Marry me." He begged her "I need you. We can do this right now, just marry me."

Isis still wasn't sure what to think. She wasn't even sure her heart was beating again or it was still stopped. She didn't even know what to say since she couldn't think straight; yet she knew her answer.

There was no time to consider her options. It was time to choose between him and forever betraying her family.

Isis made her final choice.

"Yes."

* * *

**So I'm still debating if I actually want to write the wedding, or just mention it briefly and continue with the next part of the chapter. **

**Next Chapter Hint: The wedding night, (maybe the wedding as well, still not sure...) Keep in mind there's another love scene so it'll be one of those "M" rated chapter.**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow and favorite, as I mentioned before it makes me update faster!**

**And let me know if you want me to write the full wedding or to just skip past it! **


	17. I Am Hers, She Is Mine

**Thanks to Masks and Teapots, Stylin'Fire, whiterose02, Naomi97, UchihaAkia, CL Tex, HopelessRomantic44, Katheryne B, and Sparky She-Demon for reviewing, it really means a lot! So, I kindda lied in the last chapter. I said in my hints that this chapter would be the wedding and the wedding night, however when I actually wrote it it came up close to 8,000 words. I thought that was wayyy to long so I decided to split it into two parts so it'll be shorter. I googled the wedding ceremony by the way, so it'll be similar to how it was in the show. But I also took some things from the book, as well as Joffrey's wedding ceremony to Margaery so it incorporated quite a few little things while adding my own twist to it! :) **

* * *

_Chapter 17 - Part I_

Robb's heart pounded in his chest. It had never beat as quickly as it did in that moment. His stomach did small flips every time he thought of the woman standing beside him.

His hand was holding Isis's, their fingers were interlocked together. He turned to see his beautiful wife-to-be next to him. His eyes locked with hers and Isis smiled widely at him. Her eyes were burning with a green fire, a dazzling one that made them sparkle like stars in the night sky.

She looked happy, Robb realized. He was happy too, more so than he ever had been before. His entire being was electrified with excitement and adrenaline coursed through his veins.

They were standing in the Godswood at Riverrun, underneath a Weirwood tree. A Septon stood in front of them, because Isis insisted she wouldn't wed without one present.

It was dark, the sun had already set and the only light that there was to offer was from the shining moon and the torches set around the Godswood.

The tree's face looked at the two young lovers with its bleeding eyes, the wood of it was white as a bone and it's leaves was redder than the darkest shade of crimson.

Robb brushed his thumb lightly against the back Isis's hand. She lightly gave his hand a reassuring squeeze in response. Robb looked to her again, she wasn't looking at him this time. Instead she was listening to the Septon, her entire focus was on his words.

Isis wore a plain green gown, a fur cloak around her shoulder. She didn't wear her fancy southern wedding gown that she had one day thought she would wear. Isis also wore her hair in two simple braids as well, a northern style. She no longer wore her hair up like she did in the south. But she was never more beautiful to Robb, even though she was dressed so simply. Her cheeks were rosy and pink from the cold, and her red lips that Robb loved kissing so much were full and pursed together. Her skin seemed to glow and the corner of her mouth was tipped up into a small smile.

She smirked when she caught him staring, and Robb smiled back and wanted nothing more than to say his vows to her and make her his wife, he wanted Isis for himself. He wanted her to be his, and his alone. Ever since his father had told him of their possible betrothal Robb had wished for Isis to be his. Ever since that Isis had creeped up into him and caused him to become addicted to the thought of having her, he had awaited this moment. Robb wanted Isis to be the one next to him for the rest of his life, to be the one he could rely on and trust and love.

Just then, the Septon took the leather tie that they used for weddings in the North and wrapped it around their hands.

Robb's heart pounded even more as they both looked at each other. He knew this was what he wanted. He loved her so damn much, and he had never been more ready for anything in his life.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words." The Septon said, looking at both Robb and Isis.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers, and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days." Robb said. Isis recited her words as well, both of them speaking at the same time. The Septon then took the leather strip of fabric binding their hands together and removed it.

It was the first time Robb had seen tears in Isis's eyes. He knew she was happy though, her smile was proof of that.

Robb's throat tightened and for a moment, seeing her standing there front of him after saying her marriage vows, he had practically forgotten how to speak. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. Isis laughed softly and the Septon tried to hold back his smirk.

Robb just stood there, unable to form a single thought.

"My King, I believe this is where you say the words and then kiss your bride." The Septon chuckled

"Oh, umm, right." Robb smiled like an idiot and Isis giggled softly. He then swallowed down all his nerves and looked at Isis "With this kiss, I pledge my love to you."

He then leaned in, and Isis did as well. Their lips connected and molded into each other. They tilted their heads and deepened the kiss, both their eyes were closed while they did so. Robb kissed Isis more meaningfully and passionately than he ever had before. He poured all his love into it while their lips moved against one another. In that moment they forgot about everything. They forgot about the war, their families, about the fact they had to sneak off to get married, they forgot about everything but each other. In that moment they were the only two that existed, no one else mattered.

Robb pulled away from the kiss and looked at Isis. It was then that he kissed her again for the second time. He felt her smile against his lips and his mind raced when he realized that Isis was now his wife. Her hands rested on the nape of his neck and his cupped her face gently, their lips pressed against the other's and ravaging each other heatedly and passionately. Their mouths opened to further deepened it and she returned his hungering kiss with her own fierce and fervent need. Robb wondered if Isis could hear his heart pounding against his chest as their lips were upon one another and were still kissing lovingly.

"I love you," Robb whispered to her when they pulled away.

"And I love you," Isis whispered back.

"Now until forever," He swore so quietly that Isis could barely here. Their lips were upon one another's again, quickly and lightly, but it meant just as much as their last heavy and passionate one did.

"In the light of the Seven, I name you King and Queen, lord and lady, and man and wife." The Septon smiled at the two, but Isis and Robb weren't paying attention, they were only focusing on each other. Their foreheads were pressed against one another's affectionately and Isis's hands went to his armor-plated chest and then to his cloak, her fingers gripping it tightly. Robb's hands brushed some of her hair back gently, his hands tangling in it. He couldn't believe he was standing there with her, and what had just happened. Robb had so sure Isis was going to leave him after she found out about the Freys.

If she did, Robb wouldn't have been able to cope without her. He wasn't sure what he would have done, but he most likely would have gone mad. His life would have been incomplete without her, and he would have been miserable with the Frey girl. The feelings he had towards Isis was indescribable. He hadn't been counting on forsaking his promise to the Freys, but Robb knew he couldn't live without Isis.

He had not planned on asking her to marry him. It was from the heat of the moment, and out of sheer desperation; but he wanted it more than anything. It was the best choice he had ever made. The love he had for her burned inside of him like wildfire, igniting a desperate longing for her. It made his entire being seize up as the need for her rushed through his body. Isis was the best thing that ever happened to him. She was the only good thing that had come from this war, she was the flicker of light in the darkness and destruction.

"Forgive me, Your Grace," The Septon interrupted and then adverted his eyes to the sky. "But I believe it will rain soon,"

Robb nodded and took Isis's hand in his. She smiled at him and Robb's heart pounded in his chest when he realized he was now a married man, and the gorgeous woman in front of him was his wife.

The Septon began to walk back to the castle and Isis began to follow, but Robb stopped her.

"Let's not go back just yet," He urged her.

"Why not?" Isis frowned, "Don't you want to go back to your bedchambers?" She smirked mischievously and placed her hands on his chest.

Robb pulled her closely in against him, her body pressed right up against his. The hilt of his sword was slightly sticking in her side from the proximity of their bodies. "Yes," He kissed her forehead and smiled "But I have something to show you first."

She nodded "Alright."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Isis giggled, their hands were still intertwined.

"A place, It's a surprise."

"I don't know if I like surprises,"

"You'll like this one," Robb promised her and kissed her head lovingly.

It was then she had enough. She playfully pushed him against a tree and he laughed while she attacked him with her lips. And he attacked hers back as their lips clashed. Robb licked her teeth and Isis opened her mouth to him. Their tongues came together while wrestling, both trying to prove which one was the more dominant. Robb kissed her firmly, his hand gripped her waist tightly and he stifled a moan as her body pressed against his even harder.

"I have half a mind to just forget the surprise and take you back to my chambers." He whispered as they pulled away. His hands ran through her soft, flowing hair.

"Then why don't you?" She whispered. She needed him, to be close to him and having him touch and kiss and affect her in the only way he could. Her stomach burned with love and desire.

A foreign feeling was in her stomach. Perhaps it was the feeling of being contempt. Or the feeling of safety, she felt so safe with her husband... As though nothing and no one could ever hurt her again.

_Husband._ The word was so new to her. She smiled as she thought the man in front of her was her husband. He was hers, and no else's. Not the Frey girl's, no one but hers. She felt happy; a feeling she had not felt in a long time. She did not feel conflicted about her family, because she had chosen; Isis no longer needed to linger on where her loyalties lay.

"I still need to show you the surprise." He told her and kissed her again "But you are making it very difficult for me not to take up your offer, my little wife." He kissed her neck and she squealed as his facial hair brushed against her skin and tickled her.

"Robb, stop!" She demanded and tried to get away from him but he only pulled her back into him and tickled her body with his fingers.

Isis laughed more as his fingers continued their assault and she screamed and cried while trying to catch her breath. "Mercy! Mercy!" She cried as she began to fall to the ground.

"Do you surrender?" Robb smiled

"Yes!" She cried and shoved him off playfully, freeing herself from his grasp.

"Come here," He smiled at Isis, wanting to kiss her again.

She shook her head and took a step back when he took one towards her. Isis had a huge grin on her face and she backed away playfully. "You'll have to catch me first, Robb Stark."

She took off in a run. Robb almost groaned, he didn't just want to play games with her anymore. He only wanted to kiss her. But he took off after her anyway. Isis was fast, Robb noticed. Her long legs moved swiftly and she was able to maneuver around the trees well. However, she was slowed down by her dress.

She laughed and giggled as he chased her. He laughed as well when he almost caught her, but she dodged him by turning to her left and moving the opposite way.

The rain began to fall lightly. It rained a lot in Riverrun due to its location. Robb felt the rain drops run down his face and he smirked as he saw his opportunity to catch Isis.

She tried to dodge him yet again, but he struck out and grabbed her by the waist. She laughed and giggled as he pulled her tightly into him.

"I've captured you," Robb smiled and picked Isis up while spinning her around.

"Oh! Will I be a prisoner again?"She laughed and he kissed her while she was still in his arms.

He shook his head when they separated "No, I don't think you were ever a prisoner to begin with."

"Yes I was. I had guards posted at my tent and Roose Bolton kept me in a cage for almost two weeks."

"Not to me," Robb shook his head "After all, you did sleep in my bed the first night you arrived. No other prisoner received such special treatment."

She laughed "I should hope not."

He kissed her forehead as he held her in her arms. "You were supposed to be a prisoner though, originally."

"But my charm was just too much for you?" She smirked

"Maybe," He chuckled and brushed some of her wet hair behind her face "I figured you weren't dangerous... You're a tame little lion... Stag, sorry."

"Not a Stag, not anymore. I'm a wolf now. And I am very dangerous, Robb Stark. Don't you forget it," She kissed his lips lightly. More rain began to fall, soaking them to the bones.

"You are. You're a sly little minx that was able to make your way through to me. You've ruined me Isis,"

She smiled softly hearing that "And you've ruined me."

His hands cupped her face and he made her look him in the eyes. Isis frowned, it looked like he was studying her. "What happened here?" He asked, his thumb gently brushed a light scar that trailed from behind her ear down to under her chin and her throat.

She took his hands in her own and then looked down, as though she was ashamed. "Roose Bolton did it."

Robb frowned and anger boiled inside him, his hands would have shaken if it wasn't for her holding them. The thought of someone hurting his wife caused the inner wolf inside of him to stir with rage, and he silently promised himself that he would keep mind not to trust Roose Bolton. "Why?"

"He was trying to get information out of me. When he found out who I was he thought I knew of Joffrey's plans... He didn't believe me when I told him Joffrey didn't have any plans. He then did this, and while I was on the ground screaming from the pain he made me watch as my handmaidens were raped and my guards killed."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because," Isis gave his hands a reassuring squeeze "It's in the past. I'm trying to forget it."

"You can tell me these things. You don't have to keep them from me."

"I was just scared to bring it up." She shrugged uncomfortably. "It's not exactly easy to talk about it... He still frightens me."

Robb nodded and kissed Isis's head lightly "You don't have to worry about him anymore. I'll never let him hurt you again."

"I know that," She nodded.

"You'll never be hurt again," Robb promised "You're my wife now. And if Roose Bolton tries anything..." He didn't have to finish his sentence, Isis knew what Robb would do if Bolton hurt her.

Isis looked at him with her big eyes and nodded. She bit her bottom lip slightly and then looked down at her feet. Robb frowned, knowing something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," She looked back up at him "I'm just wondering where you've been my entire life."

Robb laughed and gently pressed his lips to her head. "And I've wondered the same thing." He saw her smile at him and it made his heart pound in his chest. She affected him in ways she could never know. "Gods, you have no idea what you do to me. I've wanted you ever since that first moment you came to Winterfell," Isis smiled and Robb looked at her lips, wanting to kiss them again. "I love you," Robb told her and his thumb lightly brushed lightly against her cheek bone. "You're mine."

Isis looked up to him and nodded in agreement, then said back quietly "I'm yours."

And Isis knew that she had always been his, ever since the first moment she had seen him. She had loved him since the first moment their eyes met, and every moment after that.

* * *

**This has to be the shortest chapter I've written so far. The next one will be longer, I promise. **

**Next Chapter Hint: Part II of this chapter, and since it's the wedding night there'll be another love scene.  
**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow, favorite. I'll update much faster if you do! **


End file.
